A Rose for Nobody
by kiba-raptor
Summary: This is a story I wrote if my RWBY OC, Nobody Tsume, meet Ruby Rose and one day go out on a date.
1. They meet

This is just a fanfic thing im doing if my OC Nobody Tsume and RWBY's Ruby Rose (depicted as 18 in this story) if they meet and who knows where it might go.

It has been three years after Ruby Rose has attended Beacon Academy. And during this time, her and her team, RWBY, have been known to be the best team in the school so far, and as the students would say, are the "bee's knees" of the entire school. One day, Ruby was walking around the school, being her happy, hyper self. Then, without realizing it, accidentally bumped into someone. This caused Ruby to lose her balance, but right before she hit the ground, someone grabbed her hand, keeping her from hitting the ground. She looked up to see who it was that grabbed her hand. It was a young boy, about her age, wearing a silver trench coat with a hoodie that covered his face, with a white shirt, and blue jeans. Then she noticed his hand did feel weird, he was wearing silver metal gauntlet claws, he had a firm grip on her hand, but not to hard to were it would not cut her hand. She then said, "Th-thank you..." as she started to plush. The young man then pulled her up to get her balanced on her feet.

The young man replied, "No problem." There was a few seconds of awkward silence.

Ruby then spoke up to try and break the silence, "So um, my name is Ruby Rose," she held out her hand, "what's your name?"

He stood there for a few seconds, then extended his hand to shake hers, "...Nobody...Nobody Tsume."

"Nobody huh, that's a uh, interesting name." She said with a weird expression.

"I get that a lot..." he replied with his face still hidden under the hood. He then started to walk away.

For some reason, Ruby didn't want him to leave, while rubbing the back of her head,she then said, "W-wait a minute, um, do you want to hang out or something?"

Normally he would say 'no' to something like this, but something about the girl intrigued him a little. "Sure." was the only thing he said.

So the two were just walking around school now, Ruby was talking, for the most part, while Nobody was listening to everything she had to say. They then ended up in the cafeteria. She told him about her teammates, the Nevermore they took out, being selected as team leader, and about the incident with Roman and the White Fang. By the time she was done telling about all she had been through, she asked, "So what about you? What's your teammates like?"

"...well...my teammates are my brothers, we go as the Tsume brothers, but our team name is NKSM (NICK-SOM, suppose to sound like Nickson), im the youngest of the four and, just like you, im the team leader as well." he said then proceeded to drink his can of soda.

Ruby was a little surprised at the last remark, "Wow, we're a lot alike" she stated while she was devouring a plate full of cookies.

While witnessing her eat the dozen of cookies, he thought, 'hardly', but at the same time, kinda found it a little adorable.

As she was done eating the cookies, she then asked, "Well, anything else? Like, what's your brothers names? What are they like?"

"Kage Tsume, Meta Tsume, and Sown Tsume. Sown is the smartest and the most strategic of the group, but is also a smartass. Meta, he's...he's a little psychotic, when he's around people, he's normal, but when he gets ready for a battle, he turns into a complete psychopath. Luckily, we have a method that can calm him back down which I won't bore you with. Then there's Kage, the oldest of us, not much to say about him really. He's usually quiet and keeps to himself." He replied as he finished his soda. They then left the cafeteria and started walking around again. During the walk, he noticed a weird metal thing on her back. "Is that your weapon?" He asked.

"Oh yeah," she said as she grabbed it, "meet my sweetheart, Crescent Rose." She then grabbed her weapon, swung it around, and turned it into it's scythe mode. "What about you, I saw your claws earlier, in fact I dont remember you taking them off at the cafeteria."

He then revealed his claws through his sleeves, "Let me introduce you to Raitoningu Kiba." Then he pulled his coat back to show a katana. "I mainly use Raitoningu Kiba, but I usually save this," he placed his hand on the hilt of the sword, "for a last resort."

Ruby stared in awe and said, "Whoa, what does it do?"

"Well," he said with a smirk on his face, "watch this." He then pointed his hand to a tree, then the bladed tips of the gauntlet shot out from them at a very high speed. Ruby was analyzing his weapon, she then realized that that bladed tips penetrated deep in the wood and that they were still connected to the gauntlets by a flexible metal wire. He then started to reel in the wire and this made his body move from being next to Ruby to then being in the tree. Ruby was amazed at this. Nobody then said, " That's not all." He then leapt off the tree a few feet away from it, he then released the bladed tips, he was moving in a motion using the eight bladed tips in a whip type motion, it kinda reminded Ruby of Blake's fighting style when it was in its whip form. When he was done, all the limbs on the tree started falling to the ground. He then turned around and faced Ruby, "Well?"

Ruby was just in shock as to how skilled he was with his weapon, she then started getting this weird feeling in her chest. "That was amazing!" She said with a squeal.

Nobody then noticed how dark it was getting outside. "It's starting to get late." He stated.

"You're right, I better get back to my room, see you tomorrow?" She asked.

He replied, "Um, sure." He then asked, "Hey, um," he was the one starting to stutter. "I-I was wondering, would you um, like to maybe go and um, have dinner or something tomorrow?" Although she couldnt see it because of his hood, he was blushing.

She was a little surprised by this, but also happy at the same time, "I-I would be glad to..." she said as she was starting to blush to.

"So how about tomorrow at 7:00 p.m., I'll meet you at the fountain?" He asked.

She then said in a happy tone, "Perfect."

"Alright then, i'll see you tomorrow then." He replied.

"Can't wait." She said as they were both walking to there rooms. Little did she know that this was going to be the start of a great relationship.


	2. Breaking the news

Ruby was a little nervous about the date, she was always getting asked to go on a dates by a lot of other boys at the school, and she knew very well that that those boys were just trying to get in her pants, but Nobody, he seemed different than the others. She really did want to know Nobody more. Then she thought of something that scared her more than she was nervous, 'What will my teammates think of this?!' She knew her team was a little protective of their leader, her sister, Yang, the most. She was thinking of different scenarios in her mind of how her team would react to her and her date until she made it to the front door to her room. She was a little hesitant to enter the room, then she told herself, "I am 18 years old and the team leader, I am allowed to date anyone without my teammates concern for me." She entered the room to she her team doing the same usual routine, Weiss was filing her nails, Blake was reading her book, 'Ninja's of Love' (she doesn't care what they think of her reading that stuff at this point anymore), and Yang was on her bed sleeping with a big smile on her face (i'll let you decide what she's dreaming about). "Hey guys." she said.

"Hey Ruby." Weiss replied still focused on her nails.

"Hey, why were you out so late?" Blake asked with her eyes still on the book.

The sound of them talking woke up Yang, "Uhh, what you guys on about?" she said with a tired voice, which oddly for some weird reason, sounded british.

Ruby then replied, "Well I was just hanging out with a new friend I made."

Yang then asked, "That's cool, what's their name?"

Ruby was a little hesitant to answer, "Um, their name is...Nobody."

"Oh come on Ruby, seriously, what's their name?" Yang said not satisfied with the answer.

Ruby then realized what she said, "Oh, I'm sorry, I mean his name really is Nobody."

Yang took in what Ruby said, then she replied, "Wait, you said 'his name'..." this caught the attention of both Weiss and Blake now, "you meet a boy!" she said with a big grin on her face.

'Oh no...' was the only thing that went through Ruby's mind.

Then Ruby got bombarded with questions from her sister. "Oh my dust, Ruby you meet a boy! What's he like? Is he cute? Does he have a hot friend or brother?"

Blake then pulled Yang by her shirt collar to give Ruby some space, "Calm down Yang, she just meet the guy, its not like they're going out."

"Um, well actually..." Ruby said starting to blush. This caused the girls to look at Ruby. "He actually asked me out for dinner tomorrow." She stated trying to avoid eye contact with the three. Then the three started to swarm her with even more questions. The only thing that Ruby could think of was, 'I hope Nobody's doing better than I am.'

One hour earlier.

Nobody was walking back to his room thinking about what to do for the date tomorrow. He walked in to find his brothers doing the same old thing they normally do, Meta was still trying to beat the most raging game ever, The Impossible game, Sown was on his bed watching some sort of animation from a game called 'Halo', it had something to do with red and blue, and Kage was deep in thought with himself. "Hey guys." Nobody said with his normal dull voice.

"Hey Nobody, how was- SON OF A- I WAS SO CLOSE!" Meta screamed as died again in the game.

"Yo." was the only thing Sown said still trying to watch his show. From the t.v., Nobody heard 'Tucker did it.'

Kage then came back to reality and noticed that Nobody was back. "Welcome home brother."

Sown paused his show, "So what do you guys want to do tomorrow, train?"

"Can't, I got plans tomorrow." replied Nobody.

All of a sudden, Nobody heard a loud crash, he didn't flinch , he knew what it was. He turned around to see Meta punch a hole straight through the computer monitor. "That's the fifth one this week." he stated.

"Hate this stupid game, anyway, what do you have planned Nobody?" Meta asked pissed from the game.

"I have a date." Nobody said trying to act all cool.

"Wow, our little brother has a date, what about the whole, 'relationships are pointless and unnecessary' stuff you would always say." Sown replied mockingly.

Nobody then said, "I normally do, but this girl does seem different, I don't know, I felt a little happy when I was near her."

Then all his brothers looked at him, they all knew that 'happy' was one of a few emotions he or their family would never show or talk about.

Kage spoke to Nobody, "Hmm, this is quite interesting, for as long as I have known you, since you were a baby, I have never seen you smile."

"Wow, she must be something, what's her name?" asked Sown.

"...Ruby...Ruby Rose..." he replied, starting to show a little pink shade in his cheeks, or was it lightish red.

"Aww, a Rose for Nobody." Meta said teasingly.

"That was the worst line ever...of all time." Nobody replied not amused.

Kage then said, "On that note, we should head to bed, you got a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Then they all started to get in bed and before Nobody fell asleep, he thought to himself, 'Goodnight Ruby."

* * *

update

**A/N**

I realized I forgot to describe what Nobody's brothers look like so i'll just leave it right here.

Meta: moderate height, black buzzed cut hair, red eyes, wears a sleeveless coat (it is a little different than normal coats, will be explained later in the story.), black pants, and grey shoes.

Sown: a little tall, long, slick, light-ish blue hair, blue eyes, wears a white trench coat, a white t-shirt, dark blue pants, and white shoes.

Kage: Normal height, spiky white hair with a little black tuff on the left side of his face, his right eye is yellow, and his left eye, instead of the white that surrounds the eye is black and the eye is yellow as well with a diagonal scar, wears a black trench coat with the left sleeve torn off, but not as long as Nobody's and Sown's, black pants and black shoes.


	3. The Date

It's 6:45, Nobody is patiently waiting for Ruby to show up. 'Why am I getting nervous, it's just a date.' Nobody thought to himself holding his chest. 'Just be a gentleman, none of that silent moody stuff that I always do. In fact, I wonder if she's as nervous as I am.'

Ruby is in her room, extremely nervous about the date. She didn't know if she should wear something fancy, if she should bring her Lien to pay for the dinner, she was a wreck. Then her sister confronted her to comfort her, "It's going to be ok sis, just calm down and breath, first thing, just wear your normal attire, you look good in it anyway, second, most guys handle the bill, but you should bring 20 Lien just in case." This calmed Ruby down a bit, but she was still nervous.

"What if he doesn't like me after the date?" Ruby said in a depressed tone.

"He asked you on a date didn't he, that shows that he does like you, and if he does end up not liking you, It's his loss." Yang replied trying to cheer her up.

Ruby had a faint smile on her face, "Thanks Yang, I did need to hear that."

Yang then had a deviant look on her face, "And if the date does go well," she pointed to Ruby's bed, "the room will be empty so you two can have a little 'fun'."

This made Ruby's face as red as her cloak, "YANG!" She yelled. Then proceeded to chase her around the room with Crescent Rose. Then she stopped and thought out loud a little worried, "What if he does expect us to do 'that' tonight..."

"I was just messing with you Rubes, and if he does, I'll make sure that Ember Celica meets his privates." Yang responded activating her weapons.

Ruby chuckled to herself, she's happy to have such a caring sister. She then looked at the clock. It read 7:08. "OH MY DUST! I'm late, gotta go bye!" Ruby exclaimed, then she activated her semblance and was gone in a blink of an eye, leaving behind nothing but rose petals.

It's now 7:12. Nobody is still waiting for Ruby to show up, 'Maybe I was wrong, I guess she blew me off' he thought to himself. He then proceeded to walk back to his room, when all of a sudden heard a voice.

"WAIT!"

He turned around to see who it was only to be meet by Ruby crashing right into him from her high impact speed which caused both of them to fall to the ground. Both being a little dazed, Ruby snapped out of it first, she had a little headache, but the she realized the position the two were in, she was on top of him with her 'assets' in his face. She quickly got up and her face was redder than her cape, if that was possible, luckily, he was still dazed from the impact. When he came to, first thing he checked was to make sure his hood was still covering the upper part of his face, which it still was, then he looked at Ruby and noticed her face was extremely red. He then asked, "Um, are you ok?"

She replied with, "U-um, y-yeah, I'm fine..." still embarrassed about what happened. She then realized that he doesn't remember what just happened, so she decided to keep that incident to herself. "I'm sorry that I was late, I kinda lost track of time." she said rubbing the back of her head trying to calm herself down.

"It's ok, as long as you made it." he replied. "So are you ready to head into town?"

"Yeah, so should we start heading to the airship?" She asked.

"Actually," he stated, " I got another means of transportation, follow me." The two walked a few meters to a vehicle that resembles a motorcycle without the wheels. "Meet Silver Strike, made her myself." He said as he hopped on and motioned Ruby to sit behind him.

She was amazed by the craftsmanship of the vehicle. She then sat behind him and ask, "Wow, what does it run on?"

He placed his gauntlet over a sphere on the right side of the vehicle then stated, "It runs on my semblance." Electricity started to surge from his gauntlet to the sphere and caused the engine to turn on. "Which is electrokinesis."

"Whoa, you can move objects with your mind?" Ruby asked.

Nobody then replied with, "That's telekinesis, electrokinesis is the ability to control electricity and lightning."

"Lightning is cool too." she stated.

He revved up the engine and said, "Hold on tight." She leaned against his back and wrapped her arms around him tightly. The vehicle then started to lift off the ground. Ruby looked at the ground and noticed they were several feet above the ground and was heading toward the edge of the cliff. "You're not afraid of heights are you?" he asked.

"Umm, not reaLLLLLYYYYY!" She screamed as they dove off the cliff. She was screaming at the top of her lungs while the hovercraft was diving straight toward the ground. He then started to grin as he placed his other gauntlet over the sphere on the other side, then the vehicle pulled up right before hitting the ground to avoid crashing. They were starting to gain height, but Ruby was still screaming with her eyes closed.

Nobody then said, "Ruby, It's alright, you can stop screaming and open your eyes." When she heard this, she opened one eye and was still a little terrified as to how high they were and hugged him tighter to make sure she doesn't fall. "Having fun?" he asked in a laughing tone. Her only response was a glare. "I'm sorry, I was just trying to have a little fun." he said with a smile.

Ruby was a little upset, but she couldn't be that mad at him. "Just...don't do that again alright." she said.

"I promise." he replied. "We'll be in town in a few minutes." They flew through the sky for a couple more minutes until they reached town. He landed the hovercraft nice and easy. They got off and they were starting to walk away.

"Um, don't you need to lock it or something, what if someone tries to steal it?" She asked a little concerned for Silver Strike.

"Like I said earlier, it only runs on MY semblance, plus the thing weighs a ton. It's not going anywhere." He said as they continued to walk the street of the town.

Then Ruby asked, "So where are we going for dinner?"

"We're going to The Paradise, It's a great restaurant from what I've heard, It's got just about everything, they're mainly known for their pizzas, plus I got a friend who works there." He replied as they turned the corner to find the restaurant a block away.

They entered the establishment and sat themselves at a table, then a waiter walked up, he was tall, looked about their age, brown, messy hair, and wore a black and white butler suit, "Hello, thank you for choosing Paradise, my name is Shane and I will be your waiter for this evening."

"Hey Shane, how's it going?" asked Nobody.

Shane noticed it was Nobody, then said, "Oh hey, long time no see, didn't recognize you. I'm doing alright, how about you, who's the girl?"

"Um, my name is Ruby Rose and umm..." she trailed off as she lost her train of thought.

"And we're out on a date." Nobody finished.

"That's cool, how many dates have you two been on?" Shane asked.

Nobody then replied with, "Actually, this is our first date."

"Wow, really, in that case, order anything you want, the bill is on me tonight." Shane said with a smile on his face.

"Oh my dust, you really don't have to, that's too kind of you, won't you get in trouble with your boss?" Ruby insisted that he shouldn't have to pay for the dinner.

"It's fine, I insist, besides, I do anything for a good friend like Nobody, especially on his first date, and I'm sure my boss, Joel, won't mind much." he replied as he took out his notepad, "Can I get you two something to drink while you decide what you want to get?"

"Um, I'll just have a glass of milk." Ruby said.

"And I'll have strawberry milk." both Ruby and Shane look at Nobody a little weird, "...don't judge me..."

"Alright, one glass of milk, and glass of strawberry milk, I'll be right back in a few minutes." Shane said as he took the order and left.

"Before you say anything, I like milk, I just like a little flavour in the milk." he stated.

"No no no, I understand, I like milk too, I just never thought of different flavors." she replied.

"Anyway, so what do you think you're gonna get?" He asked Ruby.

"I'm not sure, I remember you said something about their pizzas, so lets get a pizza." she said as she was looking over the pizza section. "What about this, 'The Beacon Bacon', it has bacon, sausage, chicken, and a pepperoni stuffed crust."

"That sounds good, lets get that." Nobody replied.

Then right on cue, Shane came back with the drinks, "And here is your guys drinks, have you guys decided what you guys would like?"

"Actually we did, we'll share 'The Beacon Bacon'." Nobody answered.

"Alright, any appetizers?" Shane asked.

Ruby then replied, "No thank you, that should be good for us."

"In that case I'll take this to the back and it should be ready in about 20 minutes, also, would you two like to be seated in a more 'romantic' area?" Shane said as he wrote down the order.

Ruby replied with, "Um, if you want to Nobody, I won't mind."

"Uh, sure, I don't mind." When Nobody said that, Shane escorted the two outside to nice little table with a bunch of lit candles with a piano a few feet from the table.

Both Ruby and Nobody were a little surprised at this. Ruby was in awe of it while Nobody was impressed with what his friend did. He turned his head to him and mouthed, 'thank you'. They then sat down in the seats facing each other. Then they noticed Shane walking towards the piano. Nobody then asked, "Um Shane, what are you doing?"

He replied with, "Just adding a little bit more to the romantic atmosphere. He sat at the piano and started to play. (Insert "I'm yours" by Jason Mraz)

Ruby then asked Nobody, "Did you plan this?" with a hint of affection in her voice.

"Well i..." right before he was gonna say 'no', Shane was trying to get his attention, and was shaking his head 'yes', "...I did, yeah, I did." He started to laugh a little nervously.

"This is so romantic of you for a first date." she said while they were drinking their milk, then she decided to have a little fun, "If I didn't know any better, I would say you're trying to get in bed with me tonight." This caused Nobody to spit out his drink to the side.

"WAIT WHAT?! Th-th-that's the last thing on my mind!" He stated, a little surprised by what she said.

"So you don't find me attractive to have sex with?" She said with a sad face, still teasing him.

"No no no, you're beautiful, I find you very gorgeous and attractive!" Nobody said, starting to panic.

"Well then what's the problem?" She said with a seductive tone.

"But. I. Just. I." ( has stopped working)

Ruby started to laugh, "I'm just playing with you, calm down, besides, this is what you get for that scare back at the cliffs."

"...We're even then..." he asked, his face is red from her little 'fun'.

"Yeah, we're even." She said as she continued with her drink. "Also, I meant to ask this a while ago, why do always wear the hood?" When she asked this, this caused Shane to suddenly stop playing the piano.

"...I'll tell you later..." Nobody said a little of a dull tone.

Ruby noticed this and said, "I'm sorry if I touched a sore subject."

"It's ok, you didn't know." He stated with his tone back to normal.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence, then Ruby asked, "So what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"Nothing much, just train, work on Silver Strike, and play my guitar." He replied. "What about you?"

"I mainly like to hang out with my teammates and friends, and take care of Crescent Rose, and you play a guitar, that's awesome, you gotta play for me sometime." She replied.

Then the pizza arrived at their table. They took a couple of slices of the pizza and enjoyed their meal. By the time they were done, Shane came up and said, "I hope you two enjoyed the meal, do you have any room for our new dessert that I created, 'The Cookie Pie'?"

Right when Nobody was about to say no, Ruby said, "Cookie Pie?!" Her eyes a little wide.

"Yes, the Cookie Pie, an idea I had, its a giant cookie, a little bigger than a normal plate, with 4 scoops of whatever flavour ice cream you desire, topped with whipped cream and caramel drizzle."

Nobody then said, "That does sound good, what do you think Ru-"

"Yes!" was the only thing she said.

"Alright, I'll be right back with it in a few minutes then." Shane said as he left to go get it.

"So I take it you like cookies." Nobody said with a little laughter in his voice.

"Mm-hmm." She replied with a big smile.

About a minute passed and then Shane came back with the Cookie Pie. "Hope you two enjoy this." It was cut up the same as a pizza, so the two took a slice of the dessert.

"Wow, this is really sweet, but also really delicious, what do you th-" before Nobody could finish, he looked up to face Ruby, words can not describe the expression on her face. "...I take it you like it?"

Ruby replied with, "No," this surprised Nobody, then she finished, "I LOVE THIS!" Then she proceeded to eat a few more slices.

Then Shane came by again, " Alright how was everything, can I get you guys a box or-" he then noticed that the entire Cookie Pie was gone. He looked at Ruby to see her rubbing her belly with satisfaction, then he looked at Nobody and saw that he was still working on his first piece, "something..." he then finished.

"I think we might be good, thanks though." Nobody said. Then Nobody and Ruby got up, he left a 20 Lien tip for Shane, and started to walk back to his vehicle. When they showed up to the vehicle, he asked, "Hey, wanna drive this?"

"Oh definitely, I want to drive a hovercraft that I don't know how to operate and that might end up killing me." She replied with a smile on her face.

"I'm no stranger to sarcasm, Ruby." He said.

Ruby sighed, "I really don't feel comfortable riding that thing, let alone driving it."

All of a sudden, she heard a female voice, "I do have a name you know."

"What was that?!" Ruby asked, a little shocked. She looked behind her to the vehicle. She then asked, "Did your vehicle just talk?"

"My NAME is Silver Strike, but you may call me S.S." the vehicle replied.

Ruby was still shocked, then Nobody said, "Yeeeaaah, forgot to mention I uploaded an A.I. In her sooo, Ruby, this is S.S., S.S., this is Ruby, I'm sure you two will get along just fine."

"I do have to agree with Ruby, she does not contain the knowledge to operate, nor do I think she has the capacity to learn." S.S. said with a little attitude in her last statement.

"Wait, what was that?" Ruby asked not quite understanding what she meant on the last part.

Nobody did notice what she meant and quickly replied, "Nothing! Should we be going now?" He then thought to himself, 'I am going to need to talk to S.S. later about her attitude.'

Ruby was still curious as to what she meant, but decided to drop it for now. "Sure, and please no more scares on this ride." She said remembering last time. He nodded yes and the two got on Silver Strike. They then arose to the sky and started flying farther away from Beacon. "I thought we were heading back?" She asked.

"I actually have a better idea to spend the rest of the night." He answered with a confident smile. They were flying toward the beach, they landed S.S. in the grass right before the sand. Nobody hopped off and helped Ruby off of S.S. "I thought that maybe we could walk along the beach for a bit."

"That sounds amazing." Ruby said. She then noticed that Nobody was taking his shoe's off. " What are you doing?" She asked.

Nobody replied with, "I think it might feel good to to have my feet in the sand."

Ruby thought about that and decided to do the same. They walked along the beach for a few minutes, then she asked, "So do you do this to all the girls you go out with?"

Nobody was silent for a few seconds, then he spoke, "No, you're the only one I have done this for."

"So you haven't done anything this special for other girls?" She asked.

"No, I mean you are the first girl I have ever asked out…" he said a little embarrassed about what he said.

Ruby was a little surprised from what he said, she then said, "Well, you're not the only one, this was my first date as well, and I do have to say, it was one that i will never forget."

After hearing this, Nobody was happy to hear that she enjoyed the date, and was even more surprised when he felt her hand grab his gauntlet claws. He then pulled away and said, "Hold on." He turned around and made a few movements, then he turned around and revealed that he took the gauntlet off. "So it's more comfortable for both of us." He then put his hand back in hers, her hand felt very soft and gentle. "Wow, this is the softest thing i have felt in a long time."

"I take it you don't take that off very often?" she asked.

"Exactly."

Ruby smiled and then looked at his hand and noticed that there was a big scar on the top of his hand. "What happened here?" She asked

"Oh, that, it was from a training accident a few years ago. I was sparring with my brother, Kage, and my gauntlet flew off and i tried to block his weapon with my hand, thinking i still had it on, stupid right?" He stated.

Ruby pulled Nobody's hand closer to examine it, she then said, "Everyone makes mistakes." She then kissed the scar, "We just have to learn from them."

Nobody was a little moved at what she did, he then thought what he should do next, "You asked about the hood earlier." Ruby looked up at Nobody. "I wear it so that nobody knows what i look like so if i make enemies, they don't know who to look for and they won't end up trying to hurt my family, friends," he then looked at Ruby, removing his hood, "and the people I truly care about."

Ruby was extremely surprised that Nobody showed his face to her. He had silver eyes, just like her, and had spiky silver hair. She then playfully asked, "I take it you like silver."

Nobody then pulled the hood back over his head with a smile on his face. "How can you tell?" he said while laughing to himself. "I think we should start heading back to school." Ruby agreed and started heading to S.S. They put their shoe's back on and got on S.S. A few minutes later, they landed safely back at the cliffs near Beacon. They got off and Nobody said, "Goodnight S.S."

"Goodnight you two, and remember, wear protection." She said trying to embarrass the two.

"S.S.!" Nobody yelled while Ruby's face was extremely red. After the little rant he gave to S.S., Nobody was walking Ruby back to her room, he then looked at the time. "Wow, it's 10:42 p.m. I guess the old saying is true, 'Time does fly when you have a great time'." This made Ruby smile a little. The two walked a bit more until they made it to the front door of her room.

Ruby faced Nobody and then said, "I had a wonderful time with you."

"I'm glad to have spent it with you." Nobody replied, there was a little bit of awkward silence, then he said, "Hey, um, i was wonder, would you like to um…" All of a sudden, the door to Ruby's room flung open and her teammates fell right right through. After witnessing this he sighed, "...would you like to hang out tomorrow?" he finished, even though this was not the question he was going to ask.

"Sure, i would love to." After she said this she gave a very angry look to her teammates.

"Well umm, this is awkward, we'll um, just give you two some more privacy." Yang said as she and her teammate went back inside the room and closed the door behind them.

After a few seconds, Ruby was about to say something, but before she did, she looked at the door and slammed her fist hard against it, then there was a sudden loud thud from the other side of the door. "Just had to make sure." Ruby said. After this, Nobody said goodnight to Ruby and started to walk away. Then Ruby spoke up, "Nobody!" he turned around and all of a sudden Ruby was right in front of him, she pulled his hood closer to her face, and then gave him a kiss on his cheek. She then whispered, "Lets do this again sometime."

"Definatly."

Ruby then entered her room and Nobody started to head back to his room. Then they both thought at the same time, 'I think i'm in love...'


	4. The Aftermath

Ruby then entered her room and Nobody started to head back to his room. Then they both thought at the same time, 'I think i'm in love...'

When Ruby closed the door, her teammates ran up to her and started asking question.

"How did it go? Was it romantic? Did he treat you well? Did you let him cop a feel?" The last question was from Yang.

Ruby sighed, "It went great, it was romantic, he was a gentleman, and no, Yang, I did not let him 'cop a feel', its a first date for dust sake!"

"Well come on, give us the details!" Yang exclaimed.

Ruby tried to avoid telling them what happened, "I don't know," then she quickly thought of an excuse, "I'm sure Blake and Weiss don't want to hear about it."

"I actually wouldn't mind hearing how it went." Blake stated.

"I honestly don't care if you tell me or not." Weiss said, even though she was curious how it went.

Ruby slumped over in defeat, "Alright, I give, I'll tell you guys." Then the girls went to their respective beds to get comfy for the story. "Well to start off, I was already late for meeting him at the fountain, I tried to get there as fast as I could, so i used my semblance to get there quicker, when I saw him, I didn't quite slow down and crashed into him,"

"Nice going dolt." Weiss interrupted.

Ruby gave her a look, then she cleared her throat to continue, "Then I…" she remembered what happened next and her face turned red. "I found myself on top of him with my chest in his face." she said quickly hoping her team could not understand what she, unfortunately, her sister did.

"Wait, you wouldn't let him cop a feel on the first date, but you'll put your girls in his face?!" Yang asked. Before Ruby could reply, Yang then said, "That's my sister!"

"Isn't that a little bit too forward?" Blake asked, "I know you just met the guy, but don't you think you are rushing into things?"

Ruby's face was burning from the embarrassment, "It was an accident! We both fell to the ground, i somehow ended up on top of him with 'these' in his face!"

"Riiiight." Weiss said.

"Let me ask you this, did he enjoy it?" Yang asked with a grin on her face.

"Luckily, he was dazed and didn't remember what happened, so I kept it to myself." Ruby said. Ruby then proceeded to tell the story. "Anyway, after that, we went to his vehicle and…"

Yang then interrupted, "Wait, he has a car? That's awesome!"

Ruby then corrected her, "Actually it's not a car, it was more of a hovercraft."

"What did it look like?" Weiss asked trying to act like she didn't care about the story.

"I don't know, kinda reminded me of a big cat." Ruby replied.

"What, like Blake over here?" Yang jokingly said, this caused Blake to glare at her.

"No, more like a Puma." Ruby said, still not sure how else to describe it. She went back to the story, "He said he built her and her name is Silver Strike, but she likes to go as S.S."

Weiss was the one to interrupt this time, "Is he one of those guys that like to treat their vehicles like its an actual living person?"

Ruby then replied with, "Well actually, it is." This shocked Weiss, "He uploaded an A.I. into the vehicle so i guess it technically is like a living person."

Yang then asked, "A.I….what does the A stand for?"

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Artificial."

Yang then replied, "Oh, what does the-"

"Intelligence." Blake answered before she could ask.

"Thanks." Yang said.

"Anyway!" Ruby exclaimed trying to get back to the story for the third time, "We got on S.S. and we were heading to the cliffs, now, before the ride, I didn't realize I had a fear of height, thanks to him, he made me realize I was." She then explained the flight scare he gave her. Then she proceeded with the story. "When we made it to town, we were walking in town a bit until we made it to this restaurant called 'The Paradise'."

Weiss then said, "The Paradise, isn't that place like extremely expensive?"

"Well, luckily for us I guess, he had a friend that worked there and he took care of the bill." Ruby replied.

"Well that was nice of him, any idea what his name was?" Blake asked.

Ruby replied with, "His name was Shane, and judging by the way they were talking, i would say they were friends for a long time."

Yang then raised her hand, "Quick question," Ruby looked at her, "Is he hot?"

"Yang!"

"Alright alright, continue." Yang said.

Ruby then continued to tell them about the date, and then how they were escorted to the romantic area. "Then we had this amazing dessert called the 'Cookie Pie'. It was the most sweet and delicious thing I have ever had!"

"You didn't eat the whole thing right?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow.

"...no…" Ruby lied. Her team knew she was lying, but they decided to let her continue the story. "So after the dessert, we decided that we should leave and when I thought we were heading back to Beacon, he ended up surprising me and and we ended up at the beach. We took our shoes off and walked along the sand and talked a bit more." She then remembered about the scar on his hand and how he took his hood off to show her his face, but she wanted to keep that part to herself.

"So what did you two talk about while you were walking along the beach?" Blake asked started to get really interested in the story.

"Oh...um, nothing much, just talking about what we like and whatnot." She replied, trying not to give away everything that happened.

"That sounds boring." Weiss said, starting to lose interest in the story.

"Oh whatever Weiss, you're just jealous that Ruby will 'gets some' before you will." Yang said teasing Weiss.

"Yang!" Both Ruby and Weiss said at the same time.

Ruby continued with the story, "After we walk around on the beach, we came back, had some small talk while he was walking me to my room, and then I find you guys eavesdropping on me and my date." When she said that last part, she started to glare at her teammates.

"We weren't eavesdropping, we were ah…" Yang said trying to think of an excuse.

Blake then said, "We were eavesdropping."

"Alright we were eavesdropping, but I wanted to make sure he didn't try anything funny to my little sister." Yang said trying to sound like she was doing it with good intentions.

"She's lying, she wanted to spy on you to see if you two would have a make-out session." Weiss said, ratting out her teammate.

"Thanks alot Schnee!" Yang exclaimed a little irritated that her motives were revealed.

Then Yang and Weiss were in getting in an argument. Ruby then decided that she should just start getting ready for bed. She went to the bathroom to put on her pajamas. She then climbed up to her bed and right before she fell asleep, she thought to herself, 'Goodnight Nobody, i'll see you in my dreams...'

About 45 minutes earlier.

Nobody was walking down the hallway, thinking about everything that had happened tonight. He was a little surprised at himself for showing Ruby his face, and on a first date. "You should not have shown her your face." He sighed and turned around to face where the voice was coming from.

"You know it's not nice to spy on people Kage." Nobody said, then a figure arouse from the darkness to reveal Kage. "And you know you shouldn't be using your semblance unless it's an emergence."

"You do not need to be concerned about me using my darkness manipulation. What you need to be concerned about is that you showed your face to someone you just met." Kage replied. "And why didn't you tell her the rest of the story about the scar?"

"Because I told her all that she did need to know about it, and I don't want her to know about it, at least not now." Nobody answered, starting to glare at Kage, then what seemed like black electricity started to surge around Nobody's gauntlet, "Beside, it's your fault as to what happened." He then noticed his hand and shook it off, the electricity returning to yellow.

"Touche." Kage replied, he waved his hand up, then a dark corridor open up, "See you back in the room." He then entered it and the corridor disappeared.

Nobody then turned around and proceeded to walk back to his room, "Ruby...I hope you'll accept me for what I am…"


	5. The Next Morning

The next morning.

Ruby and the gang were already at the cafeteria eating their breakfast with team JNPR. Yang then said, "So Ruby, want to tell them about your date last night?" This caught the attention of Jaune and the rest of his team.

Ruby glared at Yang, hoping that she would not have to tell everyone she met about her date. Right before she said anything, she noticed Nobody walking around the cafeteria, then she yelled, "Nobody! Over here!" Everyone at the table looked in the direction that Ruby was looking at, they saw a young man with a silver coat with his hood covering his face looking around trying to find the source of where he heard his name. Ruby then began to wave her arms around to get his attention, and it did work.

Yang was a little surprised that he did react to being called 'Nobody' and said, "Oh my dust, his name really is Nobody."

Nobody started to walk over to the group, when he got there, he sat next to Ruby. "Hey Ruby, and hello to the rest of you, I do not believe I have seen you four." He pointed to team JNPR, "My name is Nobody, Nobody Tsume."

Then Jaune spoke up, "Wait, Tsume? As in the 'Tsume Brothers'?"

"So you've heard of us?" Nobody asked.

Ren then said, "We have heard that you and your brothers are fourth year students and that your team has been declared the highest rank team in your year."

Ruby was a little surprised from this news she just heard.

"Wow, you guys must be something then, but I bet you guys haven't killed a giant Nevermore on your initiation though." Yang said trying to act cool.

"Yeah, you're right..." Nobody said rubbing the back of his head. Yang was about ready to rub it in his face, "We took out two of them." He finished. Everyone's jaw dropped when they heard this.

"Wait, you took out TWO?! How were you guys able to pull that off?" Weiss asked, still surprised.

"Well, we work well together, and a little thanks to our semblance." Nobody answered.

"What are you and your brothers semblance?" Blake asked.

Nobody said, "I use electrokinesis,"

"Which allows him to control electricity." Ruby Interrupted, trying to act smart. This cause Nobody to smile and laugh a little.

"Next is Sown, he has cryokinesis," he then looked at Ruby to see if she would explain what that is.

"Umm, the ability to...um..." Ruby tried to explain. She looked at Nobody, and he mouthed the words 'control ice', but she didn't quite understand what he said so she improvised from what she thought he said, "console dice." She finished, again trying to act smart. This caused the group to start laughing, this caused Ruby to be a little depressed. Then Nobody put his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"You dolt, cryokinesis is the ability to control ice." Weiss stated.

Yang then said, "I bet he's a _ice _guy to _chill _with." She had two thumbs up and a big grin on her face. This caused the entire cafeteria to go silent, then there was a faint 'booo!'.

Nobody then broke the silence, "That was terrible." He then continued, "Then there is Meta, and much like you Ms. Nikos, he has control over magnetism as well."

Pyrrha then interrupted, "Wait, how do you know about my semblance?"

"Well, my brothers and I like to keep tabs on other teams to see if there are any worthy competition to compete against, and so far, we have only seen three teams that we should keep an eye on." Nobody answered.

Jaune then asked, "Um, and teams would that be?"

Nobody laughed a bit, "Well first off, we would have to say both of your teams." This surprised everyone at the table, "And the reason I say this is because besides my team, I have never seen any other team, let alone two team working together, to take down a Nevermore and a Deathstalker on their initiation."

This caused the group to think back a few years when this, a little amazed that they were able to accomplish such a feat. Then Blake asked, "And who's the last team?"

Nobody had a little bit of an annoyed look on his face, he then said, "And that would be-"

"Hello there Nobody." A voice from behind Nobody said.

Then Nobody said, "Speak of the Grimm." He then turned around to where the voice came from, "What do you want Flare?" A boy about his age, he was wearing a red sleeveless trench coat with flame designs at the bottom of the coat,his hands were wearing black fingerless gloves, he had bright orange spiky hair, and was wearing sunglasses.

"What? Can't a friend just come say hi to a friend?" Flare asked.

"A normal friend, yes, you, no. What do you want." Nobody said as he crossed his arms.

"Aww, i'm hurt that you would say something like that." Flare said with a little sarcasm. "I want a rematch from our last spar."

"Dude, the score is 10-0 in my favor, just give up, besides, i'm hanging out with some friends." Nobody said as he turned around to face the group again.

Flare then looked at the group of people, he then noticed team RWBY and decided to went behind them, "Hey ladies, why are you hanging out with this loser when you can hang out with a winner right here?" he said as he started to flex his muscles.

The girls were not amused from him hitting on them, then Ruby said, "Isn't that suppose to be Nobody's line?' This caused the group to start laugh, even Nobody laughed a little.

Flare looked at Ruby, then said, "I like this one, hey, wanna grab dinner or something?"

"Um...no thanks." Ruby replied, starting to get a little uncomfortable from him. This started to irritate Nobody.

"Aw come on baby, I'll treat you good, and if it goes good, we can head back to my room and-" before Flare could finish his sentence, Nobody grabbed one of his hands, twist it around his back, and he put his other hand on top of Flare's head and slammed it on the table.

"She's not interested." Nobody said in a dark tone, "Besides, her sister is right there and judging from what you said, i don't think she approves." Nobody said, he motioned Flare to look at Yang and she was giving him one of the worst glares that anyone has seen.

"Alright alright, I give!" Flare exclaimed.

"What do you say to Ruby?" Nobody said, as he started to bend Flare's arm more.

"OUCH! I'm sorry, now let me go!" Flare yelled in pain.

"I don't know, Ruby, what do you think, was that sincere enough?" Nobody asked Ruby, she nodded yes, and he released his grip. "I believe that's 11-0 now."

"Jeez, my team and I might be ranked second behind your team, but we'll see who's laughing when team FIST surpasses your team and reaches the number one rank." Flare stated as he started to walk away.

"I highly doubt that." Nobody said as he faced the two teams. "Sorry about that, he does mean well sometimes, he just usually gets carried away with his ego."

"So I take it that his team is the last team you were just about to say, but you said yourself that you have defeated him 10 times. Why would you consider him competition?" Blake asked as the group went back to eating their meals.

"Well, what he did say was true, his team is the second highest ranked team behind my brothers and I, and don't be fooled, he is a lot stronger than he looks, the only reason I have been able to win is because with my semblance I can defeat him quickly before he can get to his strongest point." he paused to take a sip of his soda, "and unlike all the other students here, he does not fight with a weapon,"

This surprised everyone, then Weiss asked, "Wait, if he doesn't use a weapon to fight, what does he use?"

"Well, he mainly relies on his semblance and aura, and much like you Yang," this caught Yang's attention, "he is a hand-to-hand fighter and uses fire, but not the same way that you do though…"

Yang asked, "How so?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but he is someone you do not want to take lightly." Nobody said, not wanting to think too much about Flare. The bell rang to signal everyone to start leaving the cafeteria. "Thank dust it's saturday." Nobody said as he got up first. The two teams got up and went their separate ways, Nobody decided to hang out with team RWBY. "So what do you guys want to do?" Nobody asked.

"Study."

"Read."

"Train."

"Um...I don't know…" Ruby said after the rest of her team said what they were going to do.

Yang had a grin on her face and then said, "Well maybe you two 'lovebirds' should go get a room a just hang out." Ruby was a little irritated when she said 'lovebirds' but shrugged it off.

"I got nothing to do, what do you think Ruby?" Nobody asked.

"Um, that would be nice, sure." Ruby said, starting to plush.

Then Yang decided to tease the two a bit, "Oh, and Nobody," Nobody looked at Yang to see what she was going to say. "If you need protection, there are some in the top drawer on the right side of the room." This cause Ruby's face to go red.

Before Ruby could say anything, Nobody decided to tease her back, "Oh don't worry, I got some of my own in my pocket right now." Ruby turned toward Nobody, shocked from what he said, he quickly whispered to her, "Play along."

"What did you say?!" Yang asked with a angry tone.

"U-Um, yeah, we decided to skip the dates and go straight to sex and hey, we could do it every style we want." Ruby said, trying to tease her sister.

Each of her teammates had different reactions to what Ruby said, Weiss was horrified from the thoughts that went to her head, Blake started to plush, and Yang was pissed. Yang activated her weapon, "You…" a sudden blast of her aura hit everyone, she then lunged at Nobody with all her strength into her fist, "WILL NOT TAKE MY SISTER'S INNOCENCE!" Right before her fist made contact to Nobody's face, he was able to grab her fist and stop it dead on.

"You are way out of your league blondie." Nobody said in dark tone, electricity started to surge around his gauntlet that grabbed her fist. "And by the way…" Yang was about ready to slam her other fist at him, "it was a joke." he said back in his normal tone. Yang realised what he said and noticed that Ruby was starting to laugh really hard. He then said, "You really think I would do that to someone as nice as Ruby when we just met?" Yang started to relax and slowly lowered her fist.

"Yang, don't worry, we were just teasing, we won't rush into something like that so quickly." Ruby said, trying to reassure her sister.

Yang started to laugh, "I knew you guys were joking, I just wanted to test how strong Nobody was." she lied. She then started to walk away towards Blake and Weiss, the three started to walk away.

"You thought they were serious."

"Yup." Yang answered with a pissed off look on her face when they were far enough away from Ruby and Nobody.

When the two saw that the rest of her team walk away, Nobody looked at the palm of his gauntlet and noticed a small dent in it. "Stronger than i thought."

The two walked around a bit, then Ruby asked, "Sooo, since you met my team, you think I could meet yours?"

Nobody thought about this for a bit, then he said, "Sure." The two walked for a bit longer until they made it to the front door to his team's room. He opened the door slightly and then immediately closed it, "Um, listen, my brothers are not um...normal, to say the least. There are a few things I want to say before we enter, 1. don't piss off Meta, 2. don't ask any stupid questions to Sown, and 3. don't look Kage in the eye." he stated, a little nervous to let her in the room. Ruby nodded to tell him that she understands. "Alright," he opens the door, "say hello to team NKSM."


	6. Meet NKSM

Nobody and Ruby enter his room and saw his team members doing the same thing as usual. Meta was the same game from the previous night, Sown was watching T.V., and Kage was in the corner thinking. They all noticed that Nobody walked in and saw Ruby as well. "Everyone, this is Ruby, Ruby, these are my brothers," he pointed to Meta at the desk on his game, "this is Meta."

"Hey, so you're the Ruby we have heard so much abo- YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! EVERY SINGLE TIME!" Meta yelled as he died again, so close to winning.

Ruby was not expecting this outburst from his brother, "U-um, hello Meta." she said, a little afraid to say anything else that might anger him.

"Don't mind him, he does that all the time." Sown said as he paused his show and got out of his bed, "So you're the one we have heard so much about, my name is Sown." He said as he extended his hand to shake Ruby's. Ruby reached out her hand to shake his, and right before she did, Sown used his semblance to cover his hand with ice and shape it into a three prong ice shard to resemble a hand. This scared Ruby and brought her hand back to her body. Sown started to laugh and said, "Ah, that never gets old." As he said this, his hand turned back to normal.

Ruby started to laugh a little nervously, "Y-yeah, you got me good."

"Sorry, should have warned you about that, he does that to everyone he meets." Nobody stated.

All the talking caused Kage to stop his thoughts and come back to reality. He looked up and noticed Nobody and Ruby were back. Kage got up and started to walk towards the two. "Ruby Rose, team leader of RWBY, got moved ahead two years from combat school, your semblance is speed, and loves cookies." Kage said, his face expression not changing at all. Ruby was starting to get a little creeped out from Kage.

"Sorry about that, like I said earlier, we like to keep tabs on other teams here in Beacon." Nobody said.

"Nobody told me a lot about all of you, you guys seem to work very well as a team." Ruby said trying not to upset any of them. "Sooo...what do you guys like to do in your spare time?"

"I mainly like to play games to calm down." Meta said, this surprised Ruby a bit remembering the outburst he had earlier.

"I like to sleep in class and watch my T.V." Sown said.

"I really don't do much, just think to myself, sometimes, although, I like to be creative with my semblance." Kage said.

"All those sound awesome, may i try and join you guys in some of them." Ruby said with a smile.

Before Nobody could say anything, all three brothers in unison said, "Sure." Right when they said this, Nobody thought, 'Oh boy...'.

Meta let Ruby try out his game, The Impossible Game, at first she was having fun, but the more she died, the more she started to get angry. There were a few times when Ruby was yelling at the monitor, and in the first time in a long time, this made Meta laugh. This surprised Nobody, to see his normal/psychotic brother laughing.

Next, Sown showed her the T.V. show that he loved to watch, the one with the red and blue, and after a while, Ruby was fond of this one character named 'Caboose'. They talked a bit about what they liked about the show so far and Nobody was really surprised as to how well his brothers were getting along with Ruby, but who he was really concerned about, was Kage.

When Ruby was done with Sown, she went to Kage and noticed that he was deep in thought, she then said, "Um Ka-" before she could finish, Nobody covered her mouth.

"You really don't want to interrupt him when he's like this." Nobody said, slowly starting to lower his hand.

This made Kage open his eyes, he noticed that Ruby was near him. "So what do you wish to do?" Kage asked.

"Oh, um, you said something earlier about a creative semblance, right? I would like to see it." Ruby said.

Nobody was a little worried about him showing her his semblance, but Kage looked at him to assure him that he won't do anything funny. "Sure, but don't freak out, alright?" Kage asked. Ruby nodded yes. He stood up, lifted his hand, out of nowhere, an orb of darkness started to form. The orb then instantly took the shape of what looked like a scythe, then the darkness started to peel away to show his weapon. This really surprised Ruby, "I can manipulate darkness to do whatever I please." Then the darkness surrounded the weapon and it formed back into a orb. He then made the orb form into a rose, he gestured Ruby to grab the rose.

"A-Are you sure it's safe to touch." Ruby asked, a little uneasy about touching the black rose.

Kage replied with, "I assure you, it is." After hearing this, Ruby grabbed the rose and was amazed as to how detailed the rose was. Kage then said, "Hold out your hand." Ruby wasn't quite sure what he meant, "Trust me." She held out her hand and the rose was floating about an inch above her hand. "Now give me your other hand." Ruby did what she was told and Kage grabbed her hand. Right when he touched her hand, he zoned out for about a min.

Ruby was starting to get worried, "Um, Kage?" Nobody knew what he was doing and had an angry look on his face.

Kage snapped out of it and said, "Oh, sorry, lost my train of thought, anyway, now I want you to think about anything, anything at all." Ruby thought for a few seconds and then the rose started to change. A few seconds later, it turned into a miniature version of Yang.

Ruby was amazed at this, "Oh my dust, this is amazing." She looked at Nobody with a smile on her face, she gazed at him for a few seconds, then all of a sudden, the figure of Yang started to change again, and this time, it turned into Nobody...without his coat and shirt on. Nobody saw this and was shocked. Ruby saw his face and turned back to the figure and saw what it was. When she realized what it was, her face went red, she pulled her hand away from Kage and exclaimed, "Ok, shows over!" The figure started to lose its shape and formed back into a sphere.

Ruby left the room from embarrassment. Nobody glared at Kage. "Don't look at me like that, she's the one that thought of it." Kage said.

Nobody left the room to chase after Ruby, he finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Ruby wait." Nobody said. Ruby turned around to face him. He noticed that her face was extremely red, he then took his hood off, "Ruby, it's alright, everyone has those kind of thoughts once in a while."

"But not to someone you just met…" Ruby said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Ruby…" Nobody said as he lifted her chin with his finger so she would look at him, "I showed you my face on the first date, I believe that means I care about you more than someone I just met." After Ruby heard this, she hugged him.

Ruby then said, "It's just...so embarrassing that you saw that…"

"Well that's the thing when you're in a relationship, you still love eachother no matter what happens, no matter what kinda faults they have." Nobody said as he hugged her back.

Ruby then noticed what he said, "Wait, you said 'in a relationship' so...are you saying we're official?"

Nobody realized what he said, he then laughed at little, "Heh, i guess it does." He said as he looked her in the eye. He then cupped her cheek with his hand, he then moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her hood over her head. "You look good with the hood on." he said with a smile.

Ruby looked up at him with her hood still on, "And you look good with your hood off." she replied with a smile back.

"Touche." Nobody said as he put his hood back on. "Wanna get a quick bite to eat, I here there is this great bakery in town that sell amazing cookies?" After he said this, he felt a gust of wind and saw a trail of rose petals, he then heard a faint voice saying, 'I'll meet you at S.S.' He then sighed with a smile on his face, "Ruby, I will do my best to make you the luckiest girl in all of Remnant." He then activated his semblance to charge up his speed and followed after her.

After he left the hall, Kage appeared out of nowhere, "Nobody, she is good for you, I just hope you don't show her your 'other' side…"


	7. The Mission

The next day.

It's a peaceful sunday morning, everyone in team RWBY is still sleeping in. Ruby is the first to wake up with a smile on her face, "Can't wait to spend the day with Nobody!" Right when she said this, her scroll went off, she checked it and it was a message.

'Ruby,

I would like for you and your team to meet me in my office as soon as you can.

-Prof. Ozpin'

'Guess I spoke too soon' Ruby thought to herself. She went to wake her teammates up. Blake and Weiss were easy to wake, but she had a little trouble waking Yang. She then decided to push her sister off of her bed, this caused Yang to land face first to the ground.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Yang yelled.

"Professor Ozpin has asked us to see him in his office when we can." Ruby replied.

"Must be important if he wants to see us this early." Weiss said.

"And on the weekend too." Yang muttered to herself.

The team changed into their normal attire and left to go see Ozpin. When they arrived, he was facing the window sipping on his coffee that seemed to never leave his hand. He then turned around to face team RWBY. "You must be wondering why I have asked you four to meet me this early." The girls nodded, "Well, we have had a report of a high activity of Grimm in a town about two hours from here. I would like for you girls to investigate the town and see if you can find out what is causing this unusual activity from the Grimm. You do not need to engage the Grimm unless you absolutely need to. How soon can you be ready to leave?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded, "As soon as possible." Ruby answered.

Ozpin nodded and replied with, "In that case, a private airship will arrive here in about 30 minutes. You are dismissed." And with that, team RWBY left his office and headed back to their room to get ready for the trip.

In team RWBY's room, 10 minutes before they had to leave, Ruby said, "Um, I have to go somewhere real quick before we leave."

"Alright, just make sure you make it back before we leave." Weiss said, getting her stuff ready.

Ruby left the room and started to walk towards team NKSM's room, right before she knocked on the door, "Hey, what are you doing here?" Ruby turned around to find who she was looking for.

"Oh, hey Nobody, I was just looking for you." Ruby said. "I just wanted to say that I might not be around for the rest of the day."

"Really? How come?" Nobody asked.

"Ozpin gave my team and I a mission, and I don't know when we'll be back, but i'm sure it won't be that long." Ruby said, then she grabbed his hand, "And when i'm back, we can hang out for a bit."

"That sounds like a plan, have a safe mission." Nobody said as he kissed her cheek, this caused Ruby to plush.

"I don't know if i'll ever get used to that." Ruby said as she started to laugh a bit. She said goodbye to Nobody and headed back to her room. She met up with her team and headed to the airship.

Two hours later.

The team was dropped off about five minutes from the town. The team walk the rest of the way until they made it to a area of what use to be a small village. Houses were demolished, crops were burned, and a lot of blood.

Ruby was a little terrified from what she saw, "What happened here? Grimm?"

"Yes," Blake answered as she was analyzing some scratch marks from a destroyed building. "But it looks a little different than what the normal Grimm would do."

"Sooo...what are you saying?" Yang asked.

"This might have been caused by a Grimm we have never encountered before." Weiss answered.

Then on cue, they heard movement from the forest nearby. The team then got their weapons ready to fight whatever was in the forest. For a few seconds, it was complete silence, then a mighty roar came from the forest, and by judging how loud it was, it was big. Then a giant Nevermore arose from the forest and headed straight for team RWBY. The team then started shooting everything they had at it, but the Nevermore wasn't affected by it, but instead of attacking the team, it just flew by them and started flying farther away. The team turned around to see the Grimm fly farther and farther away from them. "What was that about?" Yang asked. Then all of a sudden, they heard a loud thud and the ground started to shake. The team turned around to see what was behind them. The Nevermore wasn't trying to attack the team, it was trying to get away from the Grimm that was in the forest. The Grimm was twice the size than the Nevermore that passed them, the Grimm looked like a Tyrannosaurus with the armor plating covering its head and feet. "So, any plans?" Yang asked.

"Um, for now...RUN!" Ruby yelled as the team started to run away from the Grimm, this caused the Grimm to chase after them. Ruby looked back and noticed that it was catching up to them. "Weiss, set one of your glyphs under its foot." Ruby said, Weiss nodded and did what she was told, she set a glyph a few meters ahead of the beast, when it stepped on the glyph, Weiss activated it and then the creature was sent in the air and it landed on its back. The team stopped dead in their tracks, "Lets get it while its vulnerable!" Then the team headed toward the Grimm. When the team was close enough to the creature, it flipped itself rightside up and and it started to breathe fire, luckily, the team was able to dodge the attack before it hit them.

"It's smarter than it looks." Blake said as she was shooting at it with Gambol Shroud in its gun form.

The beast breathed in to ready its next attack, Ruby noticed this. "Weiss!" Ruby yelled, on cue, Weiss stabbed Myrtenaster in the ground and summoned a large wall of ice to block the the Grimm's attack. "Alright, this Grimm is smarter than any of the other Grimm that we have ever encountered, I think this thing is in it's own league, so-" before Ruby could finish, they heard thuds that were getting closer, they turned around and saw that the Grimm busted through the wall head on, shattering the ice into a million pieces with ease. "It's too much for us, retreat to the forest, we might be able to lose it in there!" Ruby said as the team started to head into the forest with the creature right on their tale. When they entered the forest, Ruby pulled out her scroll and pressed a button, this caused the scroll to start beeping. A few seconds later, the beast entered the forest, causing the trees to fall over the farther it went in. Luckily for the girls, the Grimm had a hard time finding them. This caused the Grimm to get irritated. It then breathed fire, causing the forest to catch on fire. This caused the girls to exit the forest and into the open, the Grimm saw the girls, jumped up in the air, and landed near them, causing a minor earthquake when the beast made contact with the ground. This caused the group to lose their balance and fall to the ground. The Grimm was a few feet from the girls and getting closer. Ruby then thought to herself, 'Someone...please help us...'

Back at Beacon.

Nobody was in the training room and was fighting a few sparring bots. He was winning with ease, even though the bots were set to the highest difficulty. A few minutes later, he got a message from his scroll. He opens it, it was from Ozpin and he wanted him to meet him in his office as soon as possible. After he read this, he headed to Ozpin's office to find him looking at his scroll. "You needed to see me sir?" Nobody said with his hands behind his back.

"Yes, we have a bit of an emergence." Ozpin said as he stood up from his chair, "About a couple hours ago, I sent some student to investigate a report about some Grimm activity . We have just received a distress signal from that group. Most likely, they encountered the Grimm and are in need of help."

"So you want me to go and rescue them?" Nobody asked. "What about the rest of my team, should they be coming along too?"

"Unfortunately, they have not answered any of the messages I have sent them for some reason, I would like for you to leave as soon as you can." Ozpin replied.

"Understood sir, I will leave now." Nobody said as he started to head out the door.

"And by the way," Ozpin said before Nobody left, "the team I sent was team RWBY." When Nobody heard this, he stop dead in his tracks. "This won't cause any problems, will it?" Ozpin asked as he sipped on his coffee.

Nobody stood there for a few seconds, "...no…" Right when he left the room, he made a mad dash out of the building. He made his way outside and was running to S.S.

"Well hello Nobody, what seems to be the trouble?" S.S. asked.

"Ruby's in trouble!" Nobody exclaimed

S.S. replied with, "With all do respect Nobody, why do you even care about that woman? She doesn't deserve to-"

Nobody interrupted her, "S.S., on ANY other day, I wouldn't care what you would say about anyone else, but I truly care for her and I do not like how you talk about her, so just for today, do me the favor and not say anything bad about her and help me!" S.S. was silent after he said this. "Now," he got on her, "What is the estimated time it would take to get to her?"

"Roughly around two hours." S.S. replied.

Nobody shook his head, "Not fast enough, i'm gonna override the power drive and give you as much juice as I can. Do you think you can handle it?"

"I'm not sure if I can, but I will do my best to help you reach her as fast as I can." S.S. said.

Nobody then said, "Thank you," he then focused his semblance to his hands, then his electricity started to surge into the spheres. "What is the estimated time now?"

"About 20 minutes." S.S. replied.

"Good enough." Nobody said, they raised from the ground and into the sky. "Hit it!" When he said that, they rocketed through the sky at amazing speed. Nobody then thought to himself, 'Ruby, please hang in their...'

Back with team RWBY.

The team has been hurt extremely bad from this Grimm they have been trying to defeat. "It's no use, we can't beat this thing." Weiss said as she was down on one knee.

"Come on Schnee," Yang said, "are you really gonna sit back and let this creature beat you that easily?"

Weiss then got back to her feet, "Hmm, i'm not gonna let you have the satisfaction to see me defeated."

"Uh, guys, can you guys talk about this later, we still have a giant monster right in front of us!" Ruby exclaimed trying to get them focused back on the Grimm. "Weiss, try to see if you can use your ice to freeze it to the ground, Blake, wrap your ribbon around the creatures snout so that we don't have to worry about its fire, i'll distract it and Yang, when you see an opening, activate your semblance and use all your strength to break its skull." When the team heard the plan, the Grimm charged at the girls. Ruby used her semblance to get its attention and the creature turned and started to go after Ruby, when it wasn't facing the team, Weiss used her glyph to quickly get underneath it and successfully freeze its feet to the ground. When the creature realized what happened, it inhaled so that it could use its fire to melt the ice, but before it could, Blake was able to wrap her weapon around its snout while on top of the beasts head which prevented it to breathe fire. Yang noticed that the Grimm wasn't able to move or attack, so she took this opportunity to activate her semblance which engulfed her in her flame aura, she then charged at the creature and put everything she had into this punch.

Ruby noticed that her plan was going well, too well to be exact. She then looked the beast in the eye, it looked back at her, and she could have sworn she saw it smile. The Grimm easily broke its feet out of the ice and kicked Weiss away, he ripped Blakes ribbon with ease and flung her off of her head. When Yang realized what happened, it was too late, the beast did a 180 and smacked its tail right into Yang which caused her to be flung into a tree and knocked her out. The Grimm then turned and faced Ruby. Ruby was terrified as to how smart and easily it was able to take out her team. Its mouth was about a foot away from Ruby's face, it opened its mouth and all Ruby could think of was, 'I'm going to die!' Right before it was about to eat her, the left side of its face just exploded, this didn't kill it, but it got its attention, Ruby saw this and thought, 'What was that?!' Ruby looked to her side and saw a familiar vehicle.

About a minute earlier.

"About how much farther?" Nobody asked.

"Couple hundred feet." S.S. replied

"When we're in range, I want you to lock-on to any threat in the area and fire the most powerful weapon you have." Nobody said.

Right when he said this, S.S. said, "Target Locked."

Nobody looked on the small screen he had and it showed what the creature looked like and what it just did to team RWBY. "Just in time, FIRE NOW!" Nobody exclaimed.

"Firing main weapon." S.S. said as she sent a mini missile straight for the Grimm. "Direct hit Nobody."

"Let's do this, i'm gonna fly over this thing and jump off, I want you to be parked somewhere safe, but yet within range incase anything happens to me." Nobody said as he was prepared to jump.

"Understood, and Nobody...please be safe…" S.S. said right before he jumped. When S.S. was flying away, she thought to herself, 'I don't know what I would do if I were to lose you...'

Nobody was falling through the sky, he landed on the Grimm's head and from the force of the impact, caused the creatures head to slam to the ground which knocked it out. "Hey!" Nobody yelled at the creature, "Why don't you pick on someone in your league?"

Ruby witnessed what happened and yelled, "Nobody!" She was very happy to see him here.

"Ruby, I want you to get your teammates and get away from here while I take care of ugly here." Nobody said as he motioned to the creature he was on top of.

"Nobody! Be careful, he's a lot smarter than he looks!" Ruby said as she started to back up.

"Don't worry about me, just get out of here." Nobody said as he felt the Grimm starting to wake up. Ruby nodded and did what she was told. Then the monster opened its eyes. "About time you woke up." Nobody mocked as he jumped off the creature. The Grimm stood up, "So, are we gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?" Nobody asked. The creature roared in Nobody's face. "I'll take that as option B." The beast charged at him only for Nobody to dodge it with ease. "Is that the best you can do? Otherwise you might as well quit." The beast tried to breathe fire to hit Nobody. He saw this coming and jumped into the air, "My turn!" he then shot his electricity at the Grimm, which seemed to do a little harm to it. Nobody landed on the creatures back and started to do a fury swipe to its back. The Grimm roared in pain and Nobody jumped off its back. Then Nobody shot his bladed tips into the side of the beasts face and penetrated the armor plating. He then yanked his hands into a downward motion and this caused the the beast to tip over to its side and slammed its head to the ground. Nobody then retracted his bladed tips a was a foot away from the Grimm. "And stay down." He turned around and saw Ruby starting to run toward him.

"Nobody!" Ruby said with a smile thinking that Nobody won.

Nobody raised his hand showing a thumbs up and a smile, "Told you not to worry."

Ruby then had a horrified face, "Look out!" Before Nobody could turn around to see what happened, the creature got up and did a 180 and was able to hit Nobody with its tail sending him flying into a few trees, breaking them in the process. Ruby saw this and ran toward Nobody. He was starting to cough up blood. "Nobody, i'm so sorry. This is all my fault." Ruby said while she was holding his hand.

"No, it's not, I should not have let my guard down." Nobody said as he looked down at his chest and noticed there was a gash, not fatal, but it still hurt. "If it wasn't for my aura, I would have been dead." He then looked up and pushed Ruby out of the way. The creature charged at Nobody head on and made contact. Nobody was badly hurt, the Grimm roared to claim its victory, it raised its foot to finish off Nobody, but right before he slammed it to the ground to kill Nobody, it felt something hit its face. Ruby was using Crescent Rose in its gun form and trying to get the monsters attention, and it did work and it started to go after Ruby. Nobody was barely able to get up. 'Damn it, I really hope I didn't have to do this.' Nobody thought as he focused on his semblance.

Ruby was still shooting the creature trying to get it away from Nobody, she then reached into her pouch to get another clip ammo, only to find out she was out. When she looked up, the Grimm was a few feet away from her and was about to attack her, when all of a sudden, a blast of aura came from behind the creature, both Ruby and the Grimm looked behind it and say Nobody, but he looked different, his silver colored trench coat was now gold colored. "This is your last chance, leave now." Nobody said, his voice completely different than before. The creature turned around and roared at him. "Suit yourself." The creature charged at him and did his 180 tail whip attack, only for Nobody to vanish right before it would make contact. Nobody then reappeared right behind the creature, he then unsheathed his sword, " Seikatsu…" he then swung his sword and a slash of electric energy went through the Grimms neck in an instant, when Nobody sheathed his sword, the beasts head was decapitated, then the body slammed into the ground. Nobody started to float down and the moment he touched the ground, a flash of light surrounded Nobody and his coat was back to its silver color.

Ruby started to make her way to Nobody, then she saw him fall to his knees and started to cough up blood again. She then began to run towards him, "Nobody!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I should not have done that. Whenever I use that, I risk harming my body more." Nobody said, wiping the blood off of his lip.

"They why did you use it, you could have ran away." Ruby said, trying to help Nobody get back on his feet.

"Are you kidding me? You're my girlfriend, I wouldn't let the thing kill you, and besides," Nobody looked at the ground, "...I love you…" he said quietly.

"W-What did you say?" Ruby asked, not quite sure if she heard him correctly.

Nobody sighed, took his hood off, and looked Ruby in the eye, "I said, 'I love you'." He then cupped her cheek.

After Ruby heard this, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his face closer to hers, "I love you too Nobody." Ruby said, starting to tear up. She then kissed him. Nobody was surprised by what she did, but then he started to kiss her back. Ruby was starting to feel a tingling electricity feeling throughout her body. When the two separated from the kiss, there was a tiny spark of electricity between the Ruby and Nobody's lips.

Nobody saw the spark, "Heh, I guess you could say that was _electrifying." _

"You're just as bad as Yang." Ruby said, laughing to herself.

"I take offence to that!" The two slowly turn to see who said that, only to see Yang standing a few feet away with her hands on her hips, with Blake and Weiss closely behind her.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" Ruby asked starting to get a little red.

"Long enough, I do have to say," Yang said starting to approach the two, "It's about time you two would finally kiss." She stopped about a foot away from the two. "And by the way Nobody." Nobody looked at Yang, then all of a sudden, he was met with a fist in his face that sent him flying. "First, that was for yesterday, second, if you do anything to make my precious sister sad or anything else, you will pay dearly." Nobody laid on the ground, not moving, then he raised his arm and gave a thumbs up, meaning that he understood. Ruby then rushed over to make sure he was ok, she help him up.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"I flew here in 20 minutes, on what was suppose to be a 2 hour trip, fought a powerful Grimm, got my ass kicked by it, killed it, and then got punched in the face by your sister all just to save my girlfriend…" Nobody said with a blank expression, he then smiled, "I couldn't be better."

"So how are we suppose to make it back to Beacon?" Weiss asked.

"I'll send a message to Ozpin to tell him that the mission was a success, and then he should send a message to a nearby airship that should be able to pick you guys up." Nobody said as he was typing a message on his scroll. A few seconds later, his scroll received a message, "Ozpin said that a airship will be here in a few minutes." He folded his scroll and put it back in his pocket, "So if you guys are good, i'm gonna head back to S.S. and start heading back to Beacon." Yang, Blake, and Weiss nodded.

"Um, Nobody…" Ruby said.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Is it ok if I can ride home with you?" Ruby asked starting to rub the back of her head.

"If you want to, that's fine." Nobody said. Ruby then caught up to Nobody and the two were holding hands the rest of the way to reach S.S.

A few minutes later, an airship landed and picked up the rest of RWBY and started to head back to Beacon. Back with the dead Grimm, the body started to turn black and started to sink into the ground and create a pool of some sort of black mass. A mysterious figure appeared from the forest and raised its hand, then the black mass started to head toward the person and mysterious person absorbed it. Then a woman walked out from the forest as well wearing a red dress and had black hair. "I thought you said that your creation would be able to take care of those Huntress in training?" the woman asked.

"Well Cinder," the figure address the woman, "It would have been able to, but I did not expect _him _to come and save them."

"Well son," Cinder spoke back, "I guess this just shows that he is better than you, I am so disappointed in you."

After hearing this, he formed a blade claw type thing from his hand and held it at her neck, "Just because you are my mother, does not mean I will not kill you with a second thought." The two stared at each other for a few seconds.

Cinder then grabbed the tip of the blade and moved it away from her neck, "No need to be hostile, besides, we were able to get some info on Nobody." The figure looked at Cinder, "And that is that he cares about the one with the red hood, we could use that against him."

"We agreed that we would leave him out of this." The figure said.

"If he keeps intervening, then he is a threat to use too, do I make myself clear." Cinder said.

The figure glared at Cinder, "Yes mother."

"Good, be sure to tell your brothers about this and to stand by until further instructions are given." Cinder said as she started to walk away.

When Cinder was out of view, the mysterious figure spoke to itself, "I will not be bested by him…" He then entered what was left of the forest and then vanished.


	8. The Trip

Team RWBY and Nobody were able to make it back to Beacon safely. When they arrived, they went straight to Professor Ozpin's office to report what happened. Team RWBY described what happened to the village, and about the Grimm they encountered that they have never seen before nor heard of. After hearing all of this, Ozpin said, "That is very interesting, I will inform this to Professor Port and have him and a small team go and investigate the deceased Grimm to see if they can find out more information about it, but something about it doesn't seem right, when you described the intelligence it had, it just doesn't add up." He then looked at the group, "I am very sorry to have sent your team to deal with a creature that powerful that could have killed you, with that being said, I will give your team a week off of school and send you on a nice vacation from here." Team RWBY was surprised at what Ozpin did for them, "So rest up, get packed, and the airship will be here in the morning to pick you up. You are dismissed."

As team RWBY and Nobody were about to walk out of the room, Ruby asked, "Professor Ozpin?"

"Yes Ruby?" Ozpin said.

"I was thinking, since Nobody risked his life to save us, could he come along too?" Ruby asked rubbing the back of her head.

Ozpin stood there for a few seconds, "...Weiss, Blake, Yang, can you give us a minute."

The three nodded and left his office, leaving only Ruby, Nobody, and Ozpin in his office. "It has come to my attention that you two are dating, is that correct?"

"Yes sir." Ruby and Nobody said at the same time.

Ozpin nodded, "I see, then I should not have sent you to rescue team RWBY, it is because of your feelings toward her is the reason you got hurt in the first place, you let your guard down."

"I now sir, I was reckless…" Nobody said as he hung his head in shame.

"However," Ozpin said, "you were still able to accomplish the mission. So if you want to, you may accompany team RWBY on their vacation." After hearing this, Ruby had a big smile on her face and hugged Nobody. "On one condition," Ozpin interrupted, the two looked at him, "If you two plan to have sex, please wear protection." This caused Ruby's face turn red, while Nobody was just annoyed at this point. "You two are now dismissed."

As Ruby and Nobody left Ozpin's office, the rest of team RWBY was waiting outside. "So what's up, is he coming?" Yang asked.

Ruby then said, "Yes, and before you say anything-"

Before Ruby could finish what she was about to say, Yang decided to tease the two, "Don't worry, we'll give you two some alone time when we are down there, and you two can share the same bed as well." Ruby didn't say anything and just sighed. "What? You're not going to yell at me?" Yang asked, as she was starting to laugh a little.

"You laugh now, but one day we will do it." Ruby said trying to tease her a little. This made Yang a little uneasy and glared at Nobody.

Nobody flung his hands into the air, "Hey, I didn't say anything!"

"Well, I think we should head back to our room and start packing for our vacation." Ruby said, trying to return the mood back to normal. "So we'll see you tomorrow Nobody?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the fountain, and don't be late this time." Nobody said jokingly. After he said bye to Ruby and her team, he started to head back to his room. He entered and found Kage was in there in his meditation. "Yo, Kage." This caused Kage to snap out of it.

"What have I told you about interrupting my meditation?" Kage said in a angry tone.

"Whatever, where were you earlier today?" Nobody asked.

"I was in town running a few errands, why?" Kage said.

"Ozpin was trying to get a hold of you and the others earlier for a mission." Nobody said as he took his coat off.

"I accidently left my scroll on my bed, as for Meta and Sown, I don't know." Kage replied. Nobody looked over at Kage's bed and saw his scroll.

"I see, well Ozpin has given me a week off of school for a vacation sort to speak." Nobody said as he laid down on his bed.

"Well that was nice of him." Kage said as he went back to his meditation.

Right when he said that, the door swung open, "Ah, i'm finally back in my room and ready to watch my show." Sown said as he came in and closed the door.

"Hey Sown, where were you today?" Nobody asked.

"I was just helping Professor Oobleck grade some papers, although I don't see why he would need the help with his energy he has all the time, and I had my scroll turned off and I just got the message from Ozpin a few minutes ago." Sown said as he pulled out his scroll.

Then Meta showed up, "Hey guys. How's it going?"

"Just boring, what about you?" Sown said as he turned on his T.V.

"Had to get another scroll, I was playing a game on it and ended up breaking it out of frustration...again." Meta said.

"I swear, you're going to make us broke if you keep breaking these things." Nobody said. "Anyway, I was just telling Kage that I will not be here for the rest of this week, Ozpin gave me a vacation."

"That's cool." Sown said. (no pun intended)

"Alright, in that case, I think we should be heading to bed." Meta said as he landed face first on his face.

And with that said, the rest of brothers decided to do the same, before Nobody fell asleep, he thought to himself, 'A whole week with Ruby, this will be an amazing week.'

The next morning.

Ruby awoke from her sleep and was still a little tired. She got out of her bed and went to the fridge to get her a glass of milk. She then looked at the clock and was shocked at what time it was, "Guys! We're gonna be late for the airship!" Ruby yelled waking up her team. Once the rest of the team got up, they quickly got all of their stuff together to head to the fountain.

At the fountain.

"Look's like she's late again." Nobody said as he looked at his scroll for the time. He had a backpack and what looked like a guitar case for the trip. Then all of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice.

"Wait!"

Without looking up or turning around to see who it was, Nobody took one step to his left. He then left a gust of wind on his right and finally looked up to see Ruby was just about a few feet ahead of him on his right. "Late as usual." Nobody said, slightly laughing.

"I'm sorry, we kinda overslept." Ruby said, rubbing her neck.

The two talked for a bit until the rest of team RWBY showed up. "Well, it looks like everyone is here, should we head to the airship?" Everyone nodded and started to walk toward the docking area.

Then Ruby asked, "Wait, aren't you going to take S.S.?"

"I kinda pushed her to her limit yesterday to make it in time to save you guys, so i'm letting her rest for the week and i'm having a friend of mine keep an eye on her." Nobody said.

"That was nice of him, what's his name?" Ruby asked

"Buki Masuta, and much like you Ruby, he loves weapons." Nobody said as they made it to the airship.

"That's awesome." Ruby said. She then finally noticed that Nobody was carrying a case of some sort. "What's that?" She asked pointing to the case.

"Oh, this," he lifted the case, "It' just my guitar, I thought that maybe sometime this week I could play something for you." Nobody said as he set the case down.

"Oh that's so cute!" Yang said

"Yang…" Ruby said starting to get annoyed.

Then Blake grabbed Yang by the collar of her shirt and dragged her away from the two and around the corner. "Hey, what are you do-" before Yang could finish, she was cut off by Blake kissing her. The two were at it for a few seconds and then they separated, "It's about time you kissed me again Kitty." Yang said with a little flirtation in her voice.

"Don't call me that." Blake said with a blush on her face. "Anyway, I brought you back here to say that maybe we should give your sister some space so that her and Nobody can enjoy the vacation together, and maybe we could spend some quality time together, it has been getting harder to hide this relationship from everyone."

"Don't worry Kitty, we will." Yang said as she wrapped her arms around Blake's waist and gave her another kiss. All of a sudden.

"Ahem." The two just stood there in shock, then slowly turned their heads to see who said that, only to be met by Nobody. "Hmm, I did not expect to see this." Nobody said.

"H-How long have you been standing there?" Yang asked while the two seperated.

"Long enough." Nobody said mockingly. Before Yang or Blake could say anything, Nobody said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you two being a couple, I'm sure you two have a good reason for not telling anyone about this, but you should at least tell your teammates about this."

"Thank you Nobody, and maybe one day we will tell our team this." Blake said as she grabbed Yangs hand and smiled.

"Maybe this vacation might be a good time to tell them about it." Nobody said. Yang and Blake looked at eachother for a few seconds and then nodded at each other. "Alright then, i'll leave to give you two some privacy, oh and by the way," the two looked at Nobody, "Don't forget to wear protection." he said teasing the two and vanished in a flash.

"Damn it Nobody!" Yang yelled.

"To be fair, you should have seen that coming." Blake said trying to calm her girlfriend down.

Yang sighed, "This is going to be a long week, isn't it?"

Nobody was walking back to meet up with Ruby, he thought to himself, 'Man, looks like I lost the bet with Sown.' He then made it to Ruby and sat next to her.

"What were you doing?" Ruby asked.

"I was just talking to Yang to see if she could give us space during our vacation." Nobody said, keeping what he saw to himself. "So Weiss," Weiss looked at Nobody, "What do you plan to do this week?"

"Not that it's any of your business, i'm going to be studying this week." Weiss said as she started to file her nails.

"Ah come on, that's lame, you need to relax for once and just enjoy yourself." Ruby said in a happy tone.

"Yeah, and who knows, maybe you might meet a nice guy while we're there." Nobody said while he wrapped an arm around Ruby.

This made Weiss a little mad, "You do not need to worry about my romance life!" After saying this she stormed off away from the two lovebirds. She walked a little farther away out of sight from the two, 'I don't need to waste my time on some nonsense such as love' Weiss thought to herself, not paying attention to where she was walking. She then bumped into someone and started to yell, "Hey! Watch where you're-" she then looked up at the person who she bumped into, it was a young man, about 20 years old, he had chocolate colored eyes with hair to match, he wore a red T-shirt with a white coat that reached to the ground, which seemed a little big on him, blue pants with tears at the knees, he had black fingerless gloves and wore a choker around his neck, and was wearing a red hat backwards. "going…" she said, starting to stare into the strangers eyes.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention." the young man said, he then noticed that she didn't say anything. He then waved his hand in front of her face to see if he can get her attention.

Weiss then snapped back into reality, "Oh, um, it's...it's ok." Weiss said trying to get her composure back.

"Well anyway," the young man then extended his hand, "Name's Jak Okami. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Um, Weiss…Weiss Schnee." Weiss replied extending her hand out to shake Jak's hand.

"Schnee? As in the Schnee dust company?" Jak asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Wow, I am very honored to meet someone from the Schnee family." Jak said.

"Well it was nice to meet you to." Weiss said as she grabbed her arm not quite sure what to do next.

"I'll see you around then, and i'll try to make sure I try to watch where i walk." Jak said as he started to walk away.

Weiss then thought, 'Ok Weiss, just turn around and head back to your seat.' Weiss then said, "Hey, Jak."

'What are you doing?!'

"Um, do you want to um…"

'Weiss! Stop now before you-'

"Get something to drink?" Weiss asked starting to plush.

Jak turned around, a little surprised from what he heard and smiled, "Sure, I would be glad to." He then turned back around and started to walk towards Weiss and the two started to head towards the front of the airship.

'What did I get myself into...' Weiss asked herself.

* * *

**A/N**

That's right, this story will have Bumblebee.

Anyway, for this vacation, I'm going to separate it into three parts:

RubyxNobody

YangxBlake

WeissxJak

so tell me in the reviews which of the three do you want to see first and then i'll get to work on making the next chapter.


	9. Vacation: RubyxNobody Pt 1

Monday, 1:05

The group finally arrived to their destination, Haven City, known to be a great town to relax and let loose. When everyone exited the aircraft, they all went to the hotel that they would be spending the rest of their week at.

Yang then said, "Alright, while we unpack, I think that you two lovebirds should go around town and have a little fun."

Nobody and Ruby decided to shrug off what her teasing, but still decided to go out and explore the new town they were just in.

"I think I might go out too." Weiss said.

"Are you going to join us then?" Nobody asked.

"No, I think I might wander around the town a bit, like you guys said, I should just try to relax and enjoy my time off." Weiss said as she started to head to the door.

After she left, Ruby and Nobody decided to leave shortly afterwards. The two walked around town admiring the view of the beach and the beautiful forest that was not to far from the beach. The two decided to sit down on a little bench that was place on the sandy beach. "So, anything else you wanna talk about?" Ruby asked.

"Well, what would you like to know?" Nobody asked.

"Anything, like do you have any more family members, what are your parents like?" Ruby asked as she grabbed his hand.

"...I didn't know them…" Nobody said in a depressed tone, "My father died right before I was born, and my mother…"

"It's ok, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Ruby said starting to think about her own mother.

"I don't remember her much, but she abandoned us, my brothers and I." Nobody said, starting to tear up. "But thankfully, Beacon took us in and we were able to become the Hunters that we are now."

Ruby then began to start tearing up too, "I'm sorry to bring up painful memories."

"It's ok, if kinda feels good to talk about this to someone." Nobody said as he took off his hood.

"Aren't you concerned that someone will see your face?" Ruby asked surprised that he took off his hood in public.

"I'm on vacation, and besides, I doubt that there will be anyone here that wants to kill me." Nobody said, letting the wind blow through his hair. Ruby then tapped his shoulder, he turned to look at her and she surprised him with a kiss.

"Like I said, you look good with the hood off." Ruby said as she broke the kiss.

"Thank you." Nobody said as he kissed her again. All of a sudden, a soccer ball hit Nobody right on the side of the face. As Nobody turned to see who it was, he recognized the messy brown hair. "Shane? Is that you?"

"Nobody? Wow, what are the odds, sorry about hitting you in the face, I was just playing soccer on the beach with some guys I met." Shane said as he retrieved his soccer ball.

"I see." Nobody said as he started to rub the side of his face that got hit.

"Well i'll let you to get back to what you were doing. See you guys later." Shane said as he started to head back to a group of people to continue playing soccer.

"Are you ok?" Ruby asked, a little concerned.

"I'll live, wanna walk around a bit more?" Nobody asked. Ruby nodded yes and the two started to walk back into town.

The two walked around town for a while, stopping once in a while to window shop, getting a dozen cookies at bakery, having some small talk. Then the two ran into a sign, "Come visit the Rose Garden, home of the most beautiful rose's on Remnant." Ruby said reading the sign out loud.

"Pfft, that's not true." Nobody said not impressed.

This caused Ruby to look at Nobody with a confused look. "And why is that?" she asked.

Nobody looked Ruby straight in the eye, "Because you are not there."

This made Ruby show a deep shade of red on her face. "Nobody…" Ruby said, taken aback from what Nobody said.

It was starting to get late. Ruby was suggesting to head back to the hotel, but Nobody said, "Lets head to the forest, I got a surprise for you." So the two walked towards the forest for a bit until they made it to the other side to a clearing.

"So what's the surprise?" Ruby said, trying to hold back her eagerness.

"Close your eyes." Nobody said. Ruby did what she was told. After a few minutes, "You can open your eyes now." Ruby opened them and saw a blanket on the ground and what looked like fireworks a few meters away from the blanket. "I thought this would be a good way to end our first night." The two then laid down on the blanket that Nobody put down and stared into the stars for a while, then Nobody used his electricity to ignite the wick to the fireworks. After a few seconds, the fireworks went off into the air.

Ruby looked at Nobody, "Nobody has done anything like this for me." she started to scoot closer to Nobody.

"That's right, _I _have done something like this for you." Nobody said teasing her.

Ruby then playfully punched him in the shoulder, "You know what I mean." Nobody then pointed his finger into the sky, Ruby looked and then a firework went into the air and exploded, after a few seconds after it exploded, it had a message in the light, 'I love you Ruby Rose 3.' Once Ruby read this she started to cry a little, then she turned to face Nobody, "I love you too Nobody." After she said this, Nobody leaned in closer to Ruby's ear and said something. "What? You mean-"

Before she could finish, Nobody said, "Yes, that is my birth name, besides my brothers, you are the only person that knows it. I would like for you to keep that to yourself and to not say it to anyone else."

"Alright...Nobody." Ruby said as the two joined in to a heartfelt kiss.

* * *

**A/N**

It was a tie between RubyxNobody and BlakexYang, so I decided to do RubyxNobody.

No one cares about WeissxJak T.T

Anyway, so im not sure how to continue this, I can either continue RubyxNobody for the next few chapters to tell you about what they did for the week and then start over with BlakexYang.

or, I could post the next chapter about BlakexYang's day and go in order from RubyxNobody, BlakexYang, then WeissxJak until this vacation ark is over.

so leave a review of what you think I should do.

also, SECRET ENDING!

* * *

In the trees about 20 meters from Ruby and Nobody, a figure was standing on a tree branch watching the two. This person was engulfed in darkness, the only thing that wasn't consumed by it was his eyes which were glowing yellow. This person's scroll then went off, he then answered it. "Were you able to locate him?" a voice on the other end of the call asked.

"Yes." the man replied.

"Does he know that you are following him?" asked the voice on the scroll.

"Trust me," then the darkness around his face started to fade away to show his messy brown hair, "He's distracted by other things."


	10. Vacation: BlakexYang Pt 1

Monday, 1:05

The group finally arrived to their destination, Haven City, known to be a great town to relax and let loose. When everyone exited the aircraft, they all went to the hotel that they would be spending the rest of their week at.

Yang then said, "Alright, while we unpack, I think that you two lovebirds should go around town and have a little fun."

Nobody and Ruby decided to shrug off what her teasing, but still decided to go out and explore the new town they were just in.

"I think I might go out too." Weiss said.

"Are you going to join us then?" Nobody asked.

"No, I think I might wander around the town a bit, like you guys said, I should just try to relax and enjoy my time off." Weiss said as she started to head to the door.

After the three had left, Yang then pinned Blake against the wall. "I thought they would never leave." Yang said, she then proceeded to kiss her passionately. They were at it for a few minutes until they had to break for air. "So..." Yang said trying to catch her breathe, "what do you want to do today?"

"How about we just have a little bite to eat, I saw a nice cafe on the way here that we could go to." Blake replied trying to break loose of Yang's grip.

"What? You don't want to have a little 'fun'." Yang said in a seductive tone.

"We have all week to do that, but for now, I thought we could just enjoy each others company for a bit at the cafe." Blake said as she finally broke free of Yang's grip.

The two then left the room and walked for a while until they made until they made it to the cafe. "You were right, this is a nice cafe." Yang said as the two sat at a small table for two. Blake ordered tea and Yang got a mocha latte. Yang too a drink and said, "You know what, I have been think."

"That's unusual for you." Blake said teasing her.

"Haha, anyway, I was thinking about what Nobody said, I think that we should at least tell Ruby and Weiss about us." Yang said not amused by Blake's comment.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Blake said as she sipped her tea. "Maybe we can tell them tomorrow night, just so that they can get settled in." After she said this, she then felt something up and down her leg, "Not here Yang."

"You're no fun today." Yang said as she finished her drink. When the two were done with their drink, they decided to leave and walk around a little more. After a while of walking, Yang said, "So now what do you want to do?" she looked to her left to face Blake but found out that she wasn't there. She turned around to see if she could find Blake. Yang noticed that she passed a bookstore. 'Bet she's in there.' Yang thought to herself. Yang then entered the bookstore and found Blake in the 'Romance' section of the store. "Are you going to buy more smut books again?" Yang asked teasingly.

"That was one time and I didn't know what it was!" Blake said starting to blush.

"After you read the entire book?" Yang said not believing her. This just caused Blake to blush even more. "It's ok, besides, I like it when you read to me, and I think it might be fun if you read me one of those books." Yang said, flirting with her a bit.

"R-Really?" Blake asked trying to not make eye contact.

"Well there is a first time for everything." Yang said with a smile.

After the two bought a few books, they left the store and walked for a while down the sidewalk. Then a person a purple scarf that doubled as a cape and raven black hair, black torn pants, a metal chain on his side, and a slanted red belt, bumped into Yang, "Watch where you're going." The young man said.

"Excuse me?!" Yang said to the person.

"Did I stutter?" he replied back.

"No, but you're asking to get your ass kicked." Yang said activating her weapon.

"Trust me," then from behind the man arose a pair of purple bat wings, and his nails extended farther into a sharp tip, "You do not want to fight me." Before he could do anything else, a young man that looked like him but with short blonde hair, a light green scarf, nice blue pants, a light brown jacket, with white feathered wings, came out of nowhere and put his hand on the other man's shoulder.

"Haru, calm down." the man with the blonde hair said. Haru then lowered his hands and calmed down a bit. The man with the blonde hair looked at the two girls and said, "I'm sorry about my brother, he has some anger issues, my name is Natsu."

Yang then deactivated her weapon, "Name's Yang, and this is Blake."

"Well it's nice to meet you," Natsu said, he then looked at Haru, "Haru, what do you say to these two nice ladies."

"...Sorry…" Haru said, still a little ticked off.

"It's ok, no harm done." Yang said.

"Well normally I would love to stick around and chat for a bit, but my brother and I have to be going now." Natsu said.

"Well it was nice meeting you Natsu," Yang then looked at Haru, "and i'll try to watch where I walk from now on." After Natsu and Haru left, the two girls kept walking for a bit, then Yang asked Blake, "Do you know those two?"

"They do look familiar." Blake said trying to remember the two.

"From the White Fang?" Yang asked.

"No, if they were they would have tried to kill me since about everyone from the White Fang nows I left them and betrayed them." Blake answered, still thinking.

"Well as long as they're not from the White Fang, we don't have to worry much." Yang said putting a arm around Blake's waist. The two walk for a while until they came across a movie theatre. "Wanna see a movie?" Yang asked as she grabbed Blake's arm and started to head into the building.

"I don't see why not, what do you want to see?" Blake asked once they made it in.

"I don't know. Lets see what's playing." Yang said as she was looking over the movies that were playing.

Horsepuncher - A story about a man thats save's a faunus from a group of horses trying to take over the world.

X-Ray and Vav: Rise of the Mad King - Two ordinary friends join force to protect Achievement City from falling into madness by a mad man known as 'The Mad King'.

Project Freelancer - A documentary about the rise and the fall of a secret organization that got shut down by the government.

Achieve Men - A film about a live concert that the most popular band in Remnant, Achieve Men, and has a little video commentary from the members of Achieve Men.

"They all look good, what do you want to see Blake?" Yang said still considering what movie to see.

Two hours later.

Blake and Yang exited the movie theatre holding hands, "Whoa, that was a great movie, and the actor who played as Vav was kinda hot." Yang said.

"Yang, I know you're bisexual, but do you think you can focus on your girlfriend instead of some dude in the movie." Blake said getting a little annoyed.

"Aww," Yang said scratching Blake's head near her bow, "Is someone jealous?" Yang said teasingly.

"N-No, it's just…" Blake said starting to blush.

"Blake," Yang said as she face her, "I love you, and no one else. I just like to tease you once in a while."

Blake shook her head and started to laugh a little, "I love you too Yang." The two then kissed each other for a few seconds until they heard a loud bang, they looked in the direction of the sound and saw what looked like fireworks going off in the distance.

"Do you want to head back to the hotel Kitty?" Yang asked.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Blake said, even though she did like Yang calling her that.

"You know you like that nickname." Yang said as she gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever, let's just get back to our room." Blake said as the two walked back to the hotel room while holding hands.

* * *

**A/N**

You guys have no idea how hard it was to write this chapter for me, anyway, hope you guys like it.

BIG thanks to Shadic1978 for helping me come up with names for my OC's Natsu and Haru.

* * *

ANOTHER SECRET ENDING!

Back at Beacon.

S.S. was parked near the cliff. On the monitor, a hologram of a woman appeared, she looked up into the stars. "Nobody...if only you knew how I felt…"

"Then why don't you tell him?" a voice said from behind S.S.

After S.S. heard this, the hologram disappeared. "How long have you been standing there Buki?"

Buki then stepped closer to S.S., "Long enough to know that you love Nobody."

Then the hologram reappeared again, "...it's stupid, I know, how can a machine, a A.I., develop feeling for a human." S.S. said with a depressed tone.

"Not really." Buki said.

"Besides, he already loves someone else, and i'm just a A.I. in this vehicle…" S.S. said, her voice starting to tremble a little.

"Well I don't know what to tell you about the other girl," Buki said, which caused S.S. to become more depressed. "But, I think I might be able to help you with your 'physical' appearance."

After hearing this, S.S. perked up a bit, "How?" she asked.

"Well it's a long shot, but first, can you eject yourself onto a disk or drive?" Buki asked.

"Yes." S.S. said.

"Well load yourself onto the drive and eject it, this process that I am going to do might take a few days to work." Buki said.

"Why are you doing this for me?" S.S asked, a little suspicious.

"I love weapons and vehicles, I usually try to help them to the best of my ability, you can trust me." Buki said reassuring her. S.S did what she was told and loaded herself onto a drive and ejected it from the vehicle. Buki then took the drive and started to walk back toward the school to start on his project.


	11. Vacation: WeissxJak Pt 1

Monday, 1:05

The group finally arrived to their destination, Haven City, known to be a great town to relax and let loose. When everyone exited the aircraft, they all went to the hotel that they would be spending the rest of their week at.

Yang then said, "Alright, while we unpack, I think that you two lovebirds should go around town and have a little fun."

Nobody and Ruby decided to shrug off what her teasing, but still decided to go out and explore the new town they were just in.

"I think I might go out too." Weiss said.

"Are you going to join us then?" Nobody asked.

"No, I think I might wander around the town a bit, like you guys said, I should just try to relax and enjoy my time off." Weiss said as she started to head to the door.

Once she left the room, she walked down the hall and when she turned the corner, she bumped into someone, "Hey, what are- You again!" Weiss said as she saw who it was that she bumped into...again.

"We gotta stop meeting like this." Jak said dusting off his coat.

"What are you doing here?" Weiss asked trying not to plush.

Jak grabbed both of Weiss's hands and said, "I came here to confess my love to you Weiss Schnee."

"W-What!" Weiss exclaimed, her face turning red.

"I'm just kidding," Jak said starting to laugh, "I came by because I found a purse on the airship and I do believe it is yours." He then lifted a white purse with the initials 'W.S.' on it.

"Oh..." Weiss said, her face starting to return to its normal color, "Thank you."

"No problem," Jak said with a smile, "Hope to see you around soon." He then started to walk away.

After she left the hotel, she walked along the sidewalk for a while until she got pulled into a dark alley, before she could do anything, she was pinned against the wall and had a hand cover her mouth, "Give us all you got, and you'll live." said the mugger. Weiss cursed herself for not bringing Myrtenaster with her. "If you make any noise, you're dead." He said as her removed his hand and took her purse, rummaging through it.

"Hey!"

The mugger turned around to be meet with a kick to the face. "You know, its not nice to rob ladies." Weiss looked to see who it was, Jak was standing there with twin tonfa's in hand, at the longer end was a bladed edge, and on the shorter end was what looked like a barrel of a gun. "I'm only going to give you one chance to give back the purse with all of your bones still intact." After Jak said this, the mugger took off. "Why do they always have to make it difficult? Weiss, stay here, i'll be right back." Weiss nodded still a little shocked that she could have been killed a few minutes ago. Jak chased after the mugger around the corner and there was a loud commotion of what sounded like a fight. After a few minutes, Jak returned with the purse in hand. "Are you ok." Jak asked as he handed her the purse.

"Yes, thanks to you though…" Weiss answered still shaken up a bit.

"Do you want me to take you back to your hotel?" Jak asked as he put away his weapons. (they are called 'Lone Wolves')

"No…" Weiss said, trying to hide her face. Jak was a little surprised at her answer, then she said, "I was actually wondering if maybe…" Weiss started to plush a bit, "If I can hang out with you for a bit…"

Jak was taken aback a little for her to ask him that, "Um, if you want to, I don't mind." After he said this, Weiss began to walk with Jak for a while until he asked, "So what brings you here to Haven?"

"My team and I were given a week off of school." Weiss said not wanting to tell him about the Grimm.

"So you're from Beacon too?" Jak asked.

"Too?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, my team and I decided to make a pit stop here before we returned to Beacon from our mission." Jak said, then the two made it to a park.

"Aren't student suppose to return to Beacon as soon as they complete their mission?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we're what I like to call 'misfits', we like to goof off and be lazy." Jak said as they approached a swing set, he motioned her to take a seat on one of the swings.

Weiss was a little irritated that there were students like this attending Beacon, but she couldn't be too annoyed, the guy did save her live. She then sat down on the swing and Jak began to push her gently. "What was the mission?" Weiss asked trying to start another conversation.

"We had info about White Fang activity in a town about an hour away from here." Jak said still pushing Weiss on the swing.

"The White Fang, they're nothing but filthy faunus that just want to erase humans from this world." Weiss said.

The next push Jak did was a bit powerful, Weiss looked back to see what was wrong, "Sorry, arm cramped up right when I pushed you." Jak said rubbing his arm. "Anyway, do you want to go get some dinner or something?"

Weiss then thought to herself, 'Wait, is he asking me out on a date, or is it just as friends? What if he does like me? What if you doesn't like me like that? What if-'

Weiss then snapped out of it when Jak said, "Just as friends."

"Um...sure, I would like to go to dinner with you…" Weiss said, then she thought, 'Just as friends...'.

"Great, I know a little restaurant near the beach that we could go to." Jak said with a smile. The two then walked a few blocks until they made it to the restaurant, 'Snow Angel', "Nice name for a restaurant."

The name of the restaurant brought back memories from when she first attended Beacon and met Jaune and he called her 'Snow Angel'. "I guess it's alright." Weiss said trying to focus back on the 'date'. The two were seated outside on the patio with a great view of the beach and the moon.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Jak asked as he was looking at the water.

Weiss was just admiring Jak, not for his looks, but for how he treated her, like a lady, and he was a true gentleman. "Yeah...you are." Weiss said not realizing what exactly she said.

Jak on the other hand heard what she said and asked, "What did you say?" a little shocked from what he heard.

Weiss then remembered what she said, "I-I said…" there was no use hiding it, she knew that he heard what she said, "You are too…" Weiss said, blushing and trying to avoid eye contact.

Jak sighed, "Weiss, you don't want to be with someone like me…" he then stood up and looked towards the beach.

"And why not?" Weiss said getting up too to get closer to Jak, "You have treated me with respect and saved my life."

"I know you, and you won't like me for what I truly am…" Jak said, his voice started to tremble a little.

"No you don't, you don't know what I like and don't like, and from what I can tell, I like you." Weiss said as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"Tell me then," Jak then turned around to face her, he took his coat off and his hat off to show what he was hiding, "How do you feel about dating a faunus?" Once he took off the coat, from behind him showed a grey tail, and when he took off the hat, it showed that he had what looked like wolf ears. To say that Weiss was shocked would be an understatement. She couldn't find any words to say to Jak. "Now that you know, I might as well leave at this point…" Jak then grabbed his coat and hat and started to walk away. All of a sudden, he felt someone grab his arm, he turned to see that it was Weiss.

"I don't care…"

"What?" Jak asked.

"I said that I don't care, I was wrong about the faunus, not all of them are bad." Weiss said trying to hide her face. "But I do know…" she then raised her head to show that she was starting to tear up a bit, "That I do want to be with you." After she said this she hugged Jak for a long time. He then started to hug her back.

The two then looked at each other for a few seconds until they heard a loud bang. They looked over to see what that was to see what looked like fireworks going off in the forest. "You do know that this relationship won't be easy, right?" Jak said as he started to think about how people would react to see a human and a faunus dating.

"Yes, but I know that we will be able to make this work." Weiss said as the two decided to sit on the sand and watch the fireworks. She then moved her hand over Jak's. They then started to hold hands as they enjoyed the show.

* * *

**A/N**

Even though this story was intended for Ruby and Nobody, I had fun writing this chapter.


	12. Vacation: RubyxNobody Pt 2

**Tuesday, 8:00**

**Team RWBY had their own room to get dress and everything else that they do while Nobody had his own room for him to get ready. In team RWBY's room, they Ruby was talking about her day with Nobody. "And then we laid there for a while as we watched the fireworks." Ruby said remembering the events from last night.**

**"****Oh that's so romantic!" Yang said as she hugged her sister.**

**"****Anyway, how was your guys day yesterday?" Ruby asked her team.**

**"****Well, Blake and I were walking around town to see if there was anything fun to do." Yang said.**

**"****And we were able to see a good movie." Blake finished.**

**"****Wow, if I didn't know you guys, I would say that you two were dating." Ruby said trying to tease the two.**

**Blake's face started to turn pink, but Yang then said, "Whatever, what about you Ice Queen?" Yang motioned towards Weiss.**

**"****Not that it matters, but I was just walking around the town just sightseeing." Weiss said, trying to avoid eye contact with the three.**

**"****Weiss…" Ruby said, feeling that there was more to what she did.**

**"****Something else happened." Yang said, eyeing her suspiciously.**

**"****N-No!" Weiss exclaimed, her face starting to turn red. "Nothing else happened, like I said, I was just walking around town, and that's it."**

**Blake then pointed out, "Then why is your face red?"**

**Weiss knew she was cornered, she then stormed out of the room and when she left, Nobody passed as he entered the room. "What's wrong with her?" Nobody asked.**

**"****I don't know, we were just asking about her day yesterday, it seemed like there was more to it then what she told us about." Ruby said, starting to worry about Weiss.**

**"****I'm sure it had something to do with the guy she had dinner with." Nobody said as he sat down on one of the beds.**

**The three girls looked at Nobody with a surprised look on there face. "Wait, what?!" The three said in unison. **

**"****I talked to this guy in the hall that was waiting outside of your guys room, we talked and he said that he was there to meet up with Weiss. He told me about how they went to dinner together, and that was about it." Nobody said as he took off his hood.**

**"****Should we go after her and apologize?" Ruby said starting to feel guilty.**

**"****No, i'm sure she will be fine, she just needs to cool off." Blake said as she got up.**

**"****Besides, i'm sure she will have fun with her new 'friend'." Yang said with a smirk on her face.**

**"****Whatever, anyway, are you ready to head out Ruby?" Nobody said as he went to hold her hand.**

**"****Bonzai!" Ruby said with her fist in the air.**

**Nobody just looked at her with a blank expression, "Ok then…i'll take that as a yes."**

**"****Hey, you wanna go swimming at the beach today!" Ruby said as she started to get hyper.**

**"****Um...i'm not sure about th-" before Nobody could finish, Ruby grabbed a swimwear and grabbed Nobody.**

**"****Bye you two, stay out of trouble." Ruby said as Nobody and her left the room.**

**After the two walked for a while with Ruby dragging Nobody to the beach, Nobody said, "Ruby, seriously, there is something I need to tell you!"**

**Once they made it, Ruby let go of Nobody and turned to face him, "What is it?" she asked.**

**"****Look, the thing is, I can't swim." Nobody said.**

**"****Oh don't worry, i'll teach you!" Ruby said about to grab Nobody again.**

**Nobody was able to not get caught by her this time, "No, I mean I CAN NOT swim. See, with my semblance being electricity, and me going into the water does not go well for anyone." **

**"****What?" Ruby asked not quite understanding.**

**"****Look," Nobody then drew a diagram in the sand, "Water and electricity do not work well together, if I went into the water, not only would I short circuit my semblance and harm myself, but I would end up hurting others in the water as well."**

**"****Wait, then how do you take a shower?" Ruby asked.**

**"****Well, when I go and take one, I'm calm and I don't worry about hurting others when i'm in there by myself." Nobody said.**

**"****Sooo...what you're saying is when you're nervous about hurting others, your semblance turns on and can hurt others in the water." Ruby said trying to think of a way that he could swim without hurting people.**

**"****I guess you could say that, yeah." Nobody said as he never thought of this before.**

**"****Well that's it then, just don't think about anyone else being in the water and just don't be nervous." Ruby said with a conclusion. **

**"****Easier said than done." Nobody said not amused by her solution.**

**"****Come on, trust me, I got an idea, just change into your swimming trunks and meet me by the water." Ruby said as she started to head towards the changing rooms.**

**Nobody then said, "I didn't bring any!" after he said this a pair of trunks hit him in the face. Before he could say anything, she was already too far. Nobody thought, 'Great...'**

**After a few minutes later, Nobody was wearing nothing else but the swim trunks that he was given and was standing a few feet from the water waiting for Ruby to show up, a few seconds passed and then he heard Ruby, "Nobody."**

**Nobody turned around to face Ruby and was surprised by what he saw, Ruby was wearing a very nice red two piece swimsuit with her symbol on the left side of her top. "Wow, you look amazing." Nobody said, then his eyes started to drift south from Ruby's head a bit until he caught himself.**

**"****Th-thank you, I was hoping you would like it." Ruby said starting to get a little embarrassed. Then she grabbed his hand and started to walk towards the water.**

**"****Wait Ruby," Nobody then pulled his hand away from Ruby, "I really don't want to hurt you…"**

**"****Nobody," Ruby then held Nobody's hand with a firm grip, "Trust me, just keep your eyes on me and don't think about anything else." She then started to backup into the water while holding Nobody's hands. Nobody did what he was told and kept his eyes on her for what seemed like eternity, he then started to gaze into her beautiful face, "Alright." Ruby said trying to snap Nobody out of it.**

**When Nobody came to, he noticed that he was already waist deep in the water, "What?" Nobody said surprised that his electricity didn't activate.**

**"****You love me don't you?" Ruby asked.**

**"****Of course I do." Nobody said a little shocked she would ask that.**

**"****Then you care about me too much that you would never try to hurt me. So I figured if you just thought about me and nothing else, you wouldn't worry about hurting me or others." Ruby said happy that her idea worked. Ruby then let go of Nobody's hands and started to swim farther away from him. "Aren't you going to follow?"**

**"****Um, now here's the other thing, since I never actually went in the water to a beach, I never really learned how to swim…" Nobody said embarrassed that he said that.**

**After a few hours of swimming lessons from Ruby, the two decided to get out and just sit on the beach for a while. "Well this was a great day." Ruby said with a big smile on her face.**

**"****Yeah, it was." Nobody said returning the smile and then kissing her. Then his scroll went off and he read the message.**

**"****What is it?" Ruby asked curiously.**

**"****Oh, it's nothing, you wanna head back to the hotel?" Nobody asked as he folded up his scroll.**

**"****Sure." Ruby said. Nobody gave Ruby his coat to cover her up while they made their way back to the hotel. Once the two made it back, they were greeted by Blake and Weiss. "Hey guys, where's Yang?" Ruby asked.**

**"****She's on a date." Blake said reading her book. This made Nobody look at her with a confused look.**

**"****Really, that's cool, and Weiss, I just want to say-" Ruby began, but was cut off.**

**"****You don't need to apologize, I was the one that overreacted, I was on a date with someone that I ran into, but he is very nice." Weiss said feeling guilty for how she acted this morning.**

**"****Looks like the Ice Queen's heart isn't completely made out of ice." Nobody said.**

**"****That's awesome, wanna talk about how the date was?" Ruby said feeling excited that Weiss finally met someone that likes her.**

**"****Not tonight, maybe later, it's starting to get late." Weiss said pointing to the time.**

**"****Hey, how about we go on a double date tomorrow!" Ruby exclaimed.**

**Weiss said, "I don't know…"**

**"****Come on Weiss, it would be nice for us to meet the guy sooner or later." Nobody said.**

**"****...I'll talk to him." Weiss said still not sure if she want to do a double date.**

**"****Alright, in that case, I'm gonna head back to my room, I'll see you guys in the morning." Nobody said. "You can hold onto my coat until then." **

**Nobody left the room right when Yang enter, "Hey, how was your guys day?" Yang said as she laid down on her bed.**

**"****It was alright, how was your date?" Weiss asked.**

**"****Oh, Blake told you guys?" Yang asked as she looked at Blake.**

**"****Yes, I told them how you were on a date." Blake said looking back at Yang reassuring her.**

**"****That's nice, what's his name?" Ruby asked.**

**"****His name is Spencer, Blake introduced him to me this morning." Yang said.**

**"****And how did you know him Blake?" Weiss asked.**

**"****Just an old friend." Blake said putting her book down to get ready for bed. "Well goodnight guys."**

**As the others went to their beds and fell asleep, Ruby was in her's then she looked at Nobody's coat. She grabbed it and put it on, it was a little big for her, but it did have his scent, and Ruby really did enjoy his scent, too much to be exact. She laid back down on her bed still wearing Nobody's coat and was just getting high off of Nobody's scent. 'He smells...pleasant.' Ruby thought as she was taking in his smell. Her hand started to head to her nether region until she realized what she was doing and stopped herself. 'No Ruby, wait for him...' Ruby thought as she pulled her hand back and turned to her side, and then eventually, falling asleep in Nobody's coat.**

******A/N**

**As Gavin would say, "Tease it."**

**SECRET ENDING!**

**Back at Beacon.**

**A knock came to a door, "Come in." a voice from the other side said.**

**"****Professor Ozpin, I have come back from our recon mission about the Grimm incident a few days ago that team RWBY has encountered." Professor Port said as he entered the room.**

**"****And what were you able to gather?" Ozpin said as he took a sip of his coffee.**

**"****That's the thing, when we showed up, there was a sign of a big struggle of some kind of monster, but there was no sign of the deceased Grimm that they described. No blood, no carcass, not anything." Port said as he took a seat on the other side of the desk.**

**"****But there was still signs that say something did cause major damage to the town and the surrounding area?" Ozpin asked.**

**"****Well yes, but like I said, no body or anything, most likely some other Grimm came by and started to devour the dead Grimm." Port said.**

**"****Maybe…" Ozpin said still not quite sure.**

**"****You think it's something else." Port noticed.**

**"****How can a Grimm that size, even if another Grimm did eat it, disappear that quickly." Ozpin said.**

**"****So what are you saying?" Port asked.**

**"****We'll it can be one of two things, like you said, it probably did get eaten, or, the Grimm was not actually a Grimm and might be something we have not yet encountered." Ozpin said.**

**"****Well what exactly do you think it could be then?" Port asked.**

**"****I am not entirely sure. You may be excused." Ozpin said as he face the window. Port then got up and left the room. A few minutes later, Ozpin pulled his scroll out and sent a message;**

**'****I want you to watch yourself for the next few days, it might be nothing, but be on guard.**

**-Professor Ozpin.'**

**After he sent the message, he turned around and saw what looked like a blur pass by his door.**


	13. Vacation: BlakexYang Pt 2

Tuesday, 8:00

Team RWBY had their own room to get dress and everything else that they do while Nobody had his own room for him to get ready. In team RWBY's room, they Ruby was talking about her day with Nobody. "And then we laid there for a while as we watched the fireworks." Ruby said remembering the events from last night.

"Oh that's so romantic!" Yang said as she hugged her sister.

"Anyway, how was your guys day yesterday?" Ruby asked her team.

"Well, Blake and I were walking around town to see if there was anything fun to do." Yang said.

"And we were able to see a good movie." Blake finished.

"Wow, if I didn't know you guys, I would say that you two were dating." Ruby said trying to tease the two.

Blake's face started to turn pink, but Yang then said, "Whatever, what about you Ice Queen?" Yang motioned towards Weiss.

"Not that it matters, but I was just walking around the town just sightseeing." Weiss said, trying to avoid eye contact with the three.

"Weiss…" Ruby said, feeling that there was more to what she did.

"Something else happened." Yang said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"N-No!" Weiss exclaimed, her face starting to turn red. "Nothing else happened, like I said, I was just walking around town, and that's it."

Blake then pointed out, "Then why is your face red?"

Weiss knew she was cornered, she then stormed out of the room and when she left, Nobody passed as he entered the room. "What's wrong with her?" Nobody asked.

"I don't know, we were just asking about her day yesterday, it seemed like there was more to it then what she told us about." Ruby said, starting to worry about Weiss.

"I'm sure it had something to do with the guy she had dinner with." Nobody said as he sat down on one of the beds.

The three girls looked at Nobody with a surprised look on there face. "Wait, what?!" The three said in unison.

"I talked to this guy in the hall that was waiting outside of your guys room, we talked and he said that he was there to meet up with Weiss. He told me about how they went to dinner together, and that was about it." Nobody said as he took off his hood.

"Should we go after her and apologize?" Ruby said starting to feel guilty.

"No, i'm sure she will be fine, she just needs to cool off." Blake said as she got up.

"Besides, i'm sure she will have fun with her new 'friend'." Yang said with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever, anyway, are you ready to head out Ruby?" Nobody said as he went to hold her hand.

"Bonzai!" Ruby said with her fist in the air.

Nobody just looked at her with a blank expression, "Ok then…i'll take that as a yes."

"Hey, you wanna go swimming at the beach today!" Ruby said as she started to get hyper.

"Um...i'm not sure about th-" before Nobody could finish, Ruby grabbed a swimwear and grabbed Nobody.

"Bye you two, stay out of trouble." Ruby said as Nobody and her left the room.

Yang then looked at Blake, "So what do you want to do?" Yang then sat next to Blake.

"Actually," Blake said, "There is a friend here in town I would like for you to meet?"

"Aww, I was hoping that we could stay here and have some fun." Yang said with a pout on her face.

"Trust me," Blake said as she put a hand on her shoulder, "You'll be interested in this."

"What do you mean?" Yang said not quite sure what she meant.

"You'll see." Blake said as she grabbed Yang's hand and the two started to head out of the room. After the two walked for a while they made it to the pier and was in front of a big shack called 'Shadic's Arcade: Established since 1978.' The two walked in and was surrounded by a bunch of old school arcade games, from Street Fighter to classic pinball games. The two walked further until they came across a tall man, looked about their age, was wearing a black jacket, black pants, and he had brown hair with red streaks, playing a classic game, Mortal Kombat. "Hey, Spencer!" Blake said trying to get the man's attention.

Spencer then turned around and said, "Hey, Blake, long time no see. Who's this?" Spencer asked.

"Yang, this is Spencer Stone, he used to be in the White Fang to, and like me, decided to leave for the same reason too." Blake said as she stood next to Spencer.

Yang then pulled Blake closer so she can whisper, "What are you doing?" Yang asked.

"I just want you to have fun with someone." Blake replied. Blake then pulled away from Yang, "So I just wanted you two to meet, I thought that maybe you guys could talk and get to know each other or something."

"Blake...are you sure?" Yang asked. Blake nodded yes, then Yang sighed, "Alright, I guess it would be nice to meet one of Blake's friends."

"So you want to get some dinner or something?" Spencer asked.

"Sure, I guess." Yang said not quite sure about what her girlfriend did for her. The two left the arcade as they were walking down the sidewalk. "So, how long were you in the White Fang for?" Yang asked.

"I was in the White Fang for about 4 years, and then I left because I was tired of all the bloodshed that we caused to innocent people." Spencer said starting to remember all the bad things he had done in the past. "But now, I want to become a Hunter and to protect those that can't defend themselves and to help bring faunus and humans together."

Yang was a little surprised at what Spencer's goals were, "That's a pretty big goal for someone like you." Yang said.

"Yeah, I guess, but it's what I want for this world." Spencer said. The two walked for a while until Yang accidently bumped into a familiar someone.

"Do you ever look where you walk?"

Yang looked to see that she bumped into Haru, again. "Oh boy, look, I didn't mean to bump into you again." Yang said feeling a bit irritated.

"Whatever, just watch where you are going Blondie." Haru said as he started to walk away.

"Excuse me, is that anyway to treat someone?" Spencer said as he blocked Haru.

"Heh, and what," Haru then extended his wings and nails, "are you going to do about it? My brother isn't here to stop me this time."

"Trust me," Spencer then removed his jacket to reveal a pair of black raven wings, "you don't want to do this." Spencer then removed his necklace which then took the shape of a small sword. The two were about to attack each other when someone with messy brown hair came out of nowhere and was able to block both Spencer's and Haru's attack with his twin swords. Then he was able to push both of them back in the opposite direction from each other.

"Haru, what have I told you about your causing trouble in town." The guy with the messy brown hair said.

"...Whatever…" Haru said.

"And you," The guy was addressing Spencer, "You need to know who you're dealing with before you attack."

"You should be saying that to your lacking behind you." Spencer said as the sword turned back to a necklace.

"What was that you little-" Haru exclaimed until the guy with the messy brown hair put his hand up.

"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot." The guy with brown hair then extended his hand, "Name's Shane, and I'm sorry for my teammates behaviour."

"Well, whatever, I guess I'll let it slide." Spencer said as he reached to shake his hand.

"Shane...why does that name sound familiar?" Yang asked.

"Do you go to Beacon?" Shane asked. Yang nodded yes, "That's probably it then. Anyway, we'll let you guys back to what you were doing." After Shane said this, Haru and Shane left.

Yang and Spencer then continued to head to a nearby restaurant, 'Lake View'. Spencer then said, "This looks like a good place." The two entered the building and sat down at a table. "So," Spencer said getting Yang's attention, "How long have you and Blake been together?"

"Well, we were teamed up back in the first year of Beacon and-" Yang started but was cut off.

"That's not what I meant." Spencer said as he looked at her with a unamused face.

"W-What do you mean?" Yang said starting to worry about what he might mean.

"You know what I mean, you, Blake, in a relationship. I realized it back in the arcade." Spencer said as he started to drink his water.

"Then why didn't you say anything back then?" Yang asked confused.

"Because I wanted to know more about the person that is dating a good friend of mine." Spencer replied. "And judging by how she set this up, I'm guessing that you're bi?" Yang slowly nodded her head yes. "I see, and she wanted you to have fun with me?" Yang nodded again. "So here's my question to you, do you really love her?"

"Of course I do!" Yang exclaimed a little too loud that people started to look at the two.

"The hell are ya'll looking at!" Spencer yelled at everyone that was looking, this caused everyone to look away.

"Wow, for a intelligent guy, you sure act like an ass." Yang said.

"Eh, it's who I am." Spencer replied. "Anyway, don't you think that maybe this is a test or something?"

"What do you mean?" Yang asked not quite understanding.

"I'm just saying, maybe she's testing how much you truly love her. If you really did, you probably would have turned down this 'date' if you want to call it that." Spencer said.

"I...never thought of that…" Yang said starting to sound depressed.

Spencer then realized that she was down, "But I could be wrong, and that she loves you so much that she wants you to have fun with whoever you want." he said trying to bring her mood back up. "So, do you want to head back to your hotel?"

"Yeah…" Yang said still a little sad.

"On the plus side, I did enjoy whatever you like to call this." Spencer said as the two got up and started heading back to the hotel. "Don't worry about it, just tell her that we had a good time but nothing happened." Spencer said to Yang as the made it to the front door to the hotel. "So, probably see you and the others around later then?" Spencer said.

"Yeah." Yang answered. Spencer then started to walk away, "Spencer!" Yang yelled, this caused Spencer to turn around and start heading back to Yang. Yang motioned him to bend down to be face to face with her. She then gave Spencer a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." Yang said. Then she turned around and started to head back to her room. When she made it back, right when she was about to open the door, Nobody opened it and left the room.

She then entered the room and found that the rest of her team was there, "Hey, how was your guys day?" Yang said as she laid down on her bed.

"It was alright, how was your date?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, Blake told you guys?" Yang asked as she looked at Blake.

"Yes, I told them how you were on a date." Blake said looking back at Yang reassuring her.

"That's nice, what's his name?" Ruby asked.

"His name is Spencer, Blake introduced him to me this morning." Yang said.

"And how did you know him Blake?" Weiss asked.

"Just an old friend." Blake said putting her book down to get ready for bed. "Well goodnight guys."

As the others went to bed, Yang was lying in her bed thinking to herself, 'Blake, I really do love you...' She then drifted to sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

First off, I would like to thank Shadic1978 for letting me use his OC, Spencer Stone, in my story, I hope you I did good on his personality.

* * *

SECRET ENDING!

About an hours earlier, on top of a building a few blocks away from 'Lake View'.

"Come on, why can't we kill them? It will be so easy to do!" A man in a black trench coat with a hood covering his face said.

"We were ordered to just observe the target, and under no circumstances engage the target." A guy wearing all black with a rose symbol on his back with red hair and a mask over his face said.

"Seriously Adam," the guy with the black coat said, he then pulled out a metallic weapon that looked like a sniper rifle, "I can take both Goldilocks and bird brain here in one shot if iIwanted too."

Adam then pulled his sword on the guy in the black coat and held it at his neck, "We were ordered to just observe."

"You really want to start something?" the guy in the black coat said. The two just stared at each other for a bit until Adam put his weapon away. "Besides, I don't want to hear it from Cinder that I killed one of her pawns."

After that, both of their scrolls went off with a message.

'Return to base, we have enough intel on the targets.

-Cinder.'

After the two read this, Adam vanished instantly, while the guy in the black coat just jumped from roof to roof away from where they were.


	14. Vacation: WeissxJak Pt 2

Tuesday, 8:00

Team RWBY had their own room to get dress and everything else that they do while Nobody had his own room for him to get ready. In team RWBY's room, they Ruby was talking about her day with Nobody. "And then we laid there for a while as we watched the fireworks." Ruby said remembering the events from last night.

"Oh that's so romantic!" Yang said as she hugged her sister.

"Anyway, how was your guys day yesterday?" Ruby asked her team.

"Well, Blake and I were walking around town to see if there was anything fun to do." Yang said.

"And we were able to see a good movie." Blake finished.

"Wow, if I didn't know you guys, I would say that you two were dating." Ruby said trying to tease the two.

Blake's face started to turn pink, but Yang then said, "Whatever, what about you Ice Queen?" Yang motioned towards Weiss.

"Not that it matters, but I was just walking around the town just sightseeing." Weiss said, trying to avoid eye contact with the three.

"Weiss…" Ruby said, feeling that there was more to what she did.

"Something else happened." Yang said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"N-No!" Weiss exclaimed, her face starting to turn red. "Nothing else happened, like I said, I was just walking around town, and that's it."

Blake then pointed out, "Then why is your face red?"

Weiss knew she was cornered, she then stormed out of the room and left. When she left, she ran into Jak outside of the room. "Whoa, are you ok?" Jak asked as he followed Weiss. After he followed her until they made it outside, he then asked again, "Weiss, what's wrong?"

"I'm just sick of my teammates, they always have to ask about everything I do." Weiss finally spoke, irritated from her teammates.

"Wow wow, back up a bit, what happened?" Jak asked as the two continued to walk.

"We were just talking about everyone's day yesterday, and then they asked me about my day. I really didn't want to tell them about last night with you and me." Weiss said.

"Why didn't you want to tell them about me?" Jak asked, with a little sadness in his voice.

"I just didn't want to tell them about you yet, that's all." Weiss replied.

"Really? Because it sounds like you didn't want to tell them about me in general." Jak asked. "It's because I'm a faunus, isn't it?"

"No! That has nothing to do with it." Weiss said, "It's just that if I did tell them about you, they would constantly ask me about you and never stop teasing me."

"I see." Jak said, "Then we might have a problem..."

"And why is that?" Weiss asked starting to get a little worried.

"Well, I was talking to this guy outside of your room, he was wearing a silver trench coat." Jak said.

"You were talking to Nobody." Weiss said.

"Wait, Nobody?" Jak asked a little surprised.

"Yeah." Weiss replied.

"Oh, well, I told him that I was waiting for you and about our date last night." Jak said starting to feel bad about what he did.

"Great, now he'll go and tell the others and then-" Weiss started.

"Weiss, it will be ok, they were bound to find out sooner or later." Jak said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "Besides, I think it would be nice if I were to meet your team."

"I guess…" Weiss said as she hugged Jak.

"Hey, how about we go and do something fun? Wanna see a movie?" Jak asked trying to cheer her up.

"No, how about we just walk around and chat for a while." Weiss suggested.

After a while, someone from behind them said, "Hey!" The two turned around to see a guy with red hair and a green coat with a few other people behind him. "So, are these the two?" The guy with the green coat asked someone in the group.

"Yes, this is the guy that beat me up yesterday." Said a guy in the group which was the guy that tried to mug Weiss yesterday.

"I'll give you one chance to give us everything you two have." The guy with the green coat said.

"Weiss, stay behind me." Jak said. Jak then pulled out Lone Wolves, "Do you really want to do this?" Jak asked the guy with the green coat.

"You got balls faunus to take on a gang of thieves, but before we kill you, what is your name?" The guy with the green coat asked.

"Jak, and what is your's before I kick your ass?" Jak asked.

"Azure." He said.

The two stood there for a few seconds until one of the gang members decided to make the first move with a club in hand and swung it at Jak. Jak used the bladed side of his weapon and cut the club in half with ease and used his pistol side to to fire a dust filled bullet that made him go flying past the rest of the group. "So, for anyone else that wants to live, I suggest that you leave now." Jak said. After he said this, everyone from the group ran away in fear except Azure. "Alright then, let's do this." Azure then lifted his left hand and then shot out a few knives out of his gauntlet glove that were aimed right at Jak, Jak was able to deflect them easily and then he leapt at Azure and swung his bladed side at him, he dodged it and then raised his right hand and shot out a shuriken at Jak. Before he could deflect it, Azure snapped his fingers and then the shuriken exploded a few feet in front of Jak. Jak did not have enough time to avoid the explosion and was hurt from it.

Azure then walked up to the wounded Jak and held out one of his knives, "Looks like I win." He then raised his hand and then proceeded to finish him off. Then in an instant, he was encased in ice.

Jak looked up and saw that Azure was stuck in place from the ice and noticed on his left that Weiss was right there and stabbed Myrtenaster near Azure's feet. She then turned and faced Jak, "That was a little reckless of you to just charge at him not knowing what he was capable of." Weiss said as she helped Jak up.

"Heh, I could have taken him." Jak said with a smirk. "So should we let him out?" Jak asked as he knocked on the ice.

"He'll live, besides, he deserves it." Weiss said staring at the ice. Jak shrugged and then the two decided to leave him in the ice prison. She then looked at Jak and noticed that there was a nasty cut above his left eye. "Jak, your eye!" Weiss exclaimed.

Jak then put his hand above his eye and felt blood, "Heh, guess I didn't notice that."

"Hold still." Weiss said as she grabbed a handkerchief and started to clean up the blood. "Like I said earlier, you shouldn't have been reckless. I think you might need stitches."

"Don't worry about it." Jak said.

"I'm serious, it could get infected." Weiss said with a little concern.

Then a man came out of nowhere with blonde hair approached Jak, "Jak, what happened this time?"

Jak turned around to face the blonde guy, "Oh, hey Natsu, just got in a fight with a mugger, that's all." Jak said to Natsu. "Weiss, this is Natsu, my teammate, Natsu, this is Weiss Schnee, a nice person I meet a couple of days ago."

"It's an honour to meet you Ms. Schnee." Natsu said as he extended his hand. "I've heard so much about you from Jak here."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you to Natsu." Weiss said as she shook Natsu's hand.

"Anyway, Jak, so got hurt from a mugger? You're slacking man." Natsu said teasing him.

"Haha, whatever, anyway, wanna give me a hand with this cut?" Jak asked.

Natsu then raised his hand and covered Jak's cut. Natsu then closed his eyes and concentrated, his hand then started to glow for a few seconds, then he removed his hand and the wound was healed, but left a scar above his eye. "There, that should be good. Although, can't do much about the scar." Natsu said. Weiss looked at where the cut was and was amazed.

"That's fine, thanks man." Jak said as he touched where the cut was.

"Anytime, I leave you two be then and get back to what you were doing." Natsu said as he waved bye and started to walk away.

"How did he do that?" Weiss asked still amazed.

"It's his semblance, he can heal himself and others, but it does take a lot from his aura to use it so he can only use it in emergency or when we're not in combat." Jak said as the two walked along the sidewalk. He then looked at Weiss's face and looked at her scar, "What about you, how did you get that scar?" Jak asked.

Weiss then looked down to the ground, "I really don't want to talk about it…"

"That's fine, sorry for asking." Jak said rubbing the back of his head. "So, what do you want to do now?" he asked.

"I don't know, what about your teammates? I haven't heard much about them." Weiss said.

The two then made it to a park bench and decided to sit there for a while, "Well there is Natsu, I would have to say that he is the nicest guy that you will ever meet in Remnant, then there is his twin brother Haru, and he is the complete opposite of Natsu, he's just a jerk but can be a nice guy once you get to know him. Then there is Shane, not much that I can really say about him just that he is a really good friend, very smart too."

"Wait a minute, Shane?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah, you know him?" Jak asked.

"I don't know, the name does sound familiar…" Weiss said trying to remember the name.

"Well anyway, and that's about it. So now it's my turn to ask a question, what about your family, anything I should know about besides the fact that they own one of the biggest Dust Companies?" Jak asked. Weiss looked back at the ground and didn't say anything, "Oh, um, I guess I touched another sore subject?" Weiss nodded her head. Jak then sighed, "I'm sorry, didn't mean to put you in a down mood."

"It's ok, you didn't know, you were just asking." Weiss said as she looked back at Jak. "It's just, I really don't like to talk about my family members much."

"That's ok, I understand." Jak said as he put his arm around Weiss's shoulder. Jak noticed that it was getting late, "I think that you should go back to your hotel, it's starting to get dark."

"Yeah, I guess…" Weiss said, then the two walked for a while until they made it to the front door to the hotel. "I guess i'll see you tomorrow or something?"

"Sure, I would like that, and don't worry, just tell your teammates about me if you want, and who know's, maybe they might like me." Jak said.

"Yeah, maybe we would." Weiss and Jak turned to see that Blake was walking outside to see the two, "So, this is the guy that Nobody was talking about? And he walked you back to the hotel, that was nice of him."

"Blake, what are you doing here?" Weiss asked.

"I was bored and I thought I would wait here until someone came back." Blake replied.

"So this is Blake, well it's nice to meet you." Jak said as he reached his hand out to shake hers.

"Likewise." Blake said and then went to shake his hand, the moment the two touched each other, Blake's bow was twitching like crazy and Jak's wolf ears were twitching as well, the two then just glared at each other for a few seconds.

"Um...guys, is something wrong?" Weiss asked not quite sure what was going on.

"You're a cat faunus?" Jak said not breaking the eye contact between the two.

"Yup." Blake replied.

The two glared at each other for a few minutes until Weiss finally spoke up, "SO! I guess that we should be heading back to our room now Blake, I'll see you tomorrow Jak." Weiss then grabbed Blake's arm and dragged her to the room. "What was that about?!" Weiss asked.

"Sorry about that, it was instinct that kicked in for both of us, you know how cats and dogs don't get along well?" Blake asked. Weiss nodded. "Well it's the same way with faunus as well, but after we hang around the person for a while we get used to each other and act normal."

"I see." Weiss said.

The two then went to their beds. Blake decided to continue reading her book for a while, then after a few minutes, Ruby and Nobody came in, "Hey guys, where's Yang?" Ruby asked.

"She's on a date." Blake said reading her book. This made Nobody look at her with a confused look.

"Really, that's cool, and Weiss, I just want to say-" Ruby began, but was cut off.

"You don't need to apologize, I was the one that overreacted, I was on a date with someone that I ran into, but he is very nice." Weiss said feeling guilty for how she acted this morning.

"Looks like the Ice Queen's heart isn't completely made out of ice." Nobody said.

"That's awesome, wanna talk about how the date was?" Ruby said feeling excited that Weiss finally met someone that likes her.

"Not tonight, maybe later, it's starting to get late." Weiss said pointing to the time.

"Hey, how about we go on a double date tomorrow!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss said, "I don't know…"

"Come on Weiss, it would be nice for us to meet the guy sooner or later." Nobody said.

"...I'll talk to him." Weiss said still not sure if she want to do a double date.

"Alright, in that case, I'm gonna head back to my room, I'll see you guys in the morning." Nobody said. "You can hold onto my coat until then."

Nobody left the room right when Yang enter, "Hey, how was your guys day?" Yang said as she laid down on her bed.

"It was alright, how was your date?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, Blake told you guys?" Yang asked as she looked at Blake.

"Yes, I told them how you were on a date." Blake said looking back at Yang reassuring her.

"That's nice, what's his name?" Ruby asked.

"His name is Spencer, Blake introduced him to me this morning." Yang said.

"And how did you know him Blake?" Weiss asked.

"Just an old friend." Blake said putting her book down to get ready for bed. "Well goodnight guys."

As the other went to their beds and fell asleep, Weiss then thought, 'I hope this relationship does go well…'

**A/N**

Sorry for not posting anything for like a week, just been busy with a lot of stuff…

not really i've just been lazy and been trying to keep up with all the Roosterteeth videos.

So to make up for it, i'm opening a Q&A for you guys to ask me or my OC's anything, and then i'll post then in the next chapter.

also, thank you to Gsusloves for letting me use Azure for this chapter, hope I did good.

SECRET ENDING!

Yesterday, Monday, 11:54 pm.

Jak was walking back to his team's room when he was confronted by Shane, "Why are you getting involved with her, you know we're here for a mission, and the last thing you should be doing is getting near Nobody!" Shane said.

"First off, I don't know what he looks like, and i'm sure he doesn't know what I look like either, second, what was I suppose to do, let her get mugged?" Jak asked. "Besides, she's actually nicer than what I have heard about her."

"Whatever, just try not to blow our cover." Shane said as he went back into the room.

Jak then thought to himself, 'Besides, it's not like i'm gonna talk to the guy tomorrow or anything.'


	15. Vacation: Fun Time

Wednesday, 8:11

Nobody got up in the morning, still a little tired, got dressed without his coat, and left to go next door to team RWBY's room. He entered the room and saw that the entire team was still sleeping in, he then looked at Ruby and noticed that she was sleeping with his coat on. He then walked towards Ruby's bed and kneeled down to face her sleeping face. 'She looks so cute like this.' Nobody thought. He moved a few strands of hair from her face behind her ear.

After feeling this, Ruby slowly opened her eyes, "Huh, oh, hey Nobody." Ruby said with a tired voice.

"Like my coat?" Nobody asked with a smile.

"Hehe, yeah, a little big, but it's nice." Ruby replied with a smile back. "You might want to get out of here before my teammates wake up."

On cue, there was movement coming from Yang's bed and then Yang looked in their direction, "Oh my dust, why are you up Ruby!" Yang said.

Ruby then looked back to where Nobody was and noticed that he was already gone, "Oh, um, I think it might be good for us to get up now." Ruby said. She then thought, 'He is fast.' After a few minutes of the team getting up and dressed, Ruby then said, "So what do you guys want to do today?"

"I wanna do something fun and exciting today." Yang said.

"Well, I remember seeing a sign or something that said that there is a paintball thing going on today." Nobody said as he entered the room wearing a different coat with a hood on.

"That sounds awesome!" Yang exclaimed.

"I'm down for that." Blake said.

"Then it's settled then, we're going to have fun playing paintball! Bonzai!" Ruby yelled.

"Wait a minute, I don't know if I really want to do something like that." Weiss said.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun, you can bring your friend along too if you want." Ruby replied.

"I'm not sure if he would even want to do something like that either." Weiss stated.

"Well why don't you go ask him, he's waiting outside for you." Nobody said as he pointed to the door.

Before Weiss could do anything, Ruby ran out of the room, grabbed Jak, and brought him inside, "So, you're the one that went out on a date with Weiss? What's your name?" Ruby asked a little quickly.

"Um...Jak." Jak said.

"Well Jak, my friends and I are going to play paintball today, would you like to join us, Weiss will be going too." Ruby said.

"I never agreed that I would!" Weiss exclaimed.

Jak looked at Weiss for a bit, and then took a quick glance at Nobody, then he said, "If Weiss will go, then sure." Jak then thought, 'And i'm pretty sure that she won't want to.'

Ruby then said, "So how about it Weiss, will you come then?"

Weiss didn't say anything for a while, then she said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Jak then thought, 'Crap...'

"Alright then! Let's go have some fun!" Ruby yelled.

The group then left the room and started to make their way to the park. Once they made it, they were introduced by the instructor, "Hello, and welcome to Haven's Extreme Paintball. Now before you enter, there is only one rule you need to follow, and that is that there are no rules." He then showed them an assortment of paintball weapons to choose from, "We have a large arsenal of weapons to choose from, pick whichever you want, take a protective mask, and choose which team you would like to be in. Normal it can go to a 4 vs 4 match, so you can start with the six of you or would you like to wait for two more?"

Before the group could say anything, two guys showed up a little exhausted, "See Michael, told you could make it if we ran." A young man with messy, dirty blonde hair said with a British accent to his friend.

"Shut up Gavin!" Michael, a young man with reddish-brown hair, said to his friend.

The instructor then said, "Are you two here for paintball too?"

"You got that right." Gavin said.

"Hell yeah!" Michael exclaimed.

"Alright then, so how do you want to do teams? Lads vs Ladies?" The instructor asked.

"What do you guys think? Sounds good?" Ruby asked her friends, they all nodded yes and then she said, "That's good."

"Alright, so we have Red team on the left, Blue team on the right, now ladies, which team will you choose?" The instructor asked.

"We'll go with the red team." Ruby said.

"Alright, so like I said earlier, choose your weapon, grab a mask, then proceed to your color team and change into the jumpsuits and we'll be ready in about 10 minutes." The instructor said.

Ruby chose a sniper rifle and a pistol, Weiss chose a normal paintball gun, Blake grabbed a automatic pistol, Yang picked a shotgun, Nobody grabbed a normal paintball and a pistol, Jak chose twin pistols, Michael picked two sawed-off shotguns, and Gavin picked a normal paintball gun and a lot of paint grenades. Team RWBY and the guys went to their respective sides and got ready for the fun, then a man wearing the same uniform as the instructor ran up to him, "Grif, did you tell them about the safety tips and all the rules that we had?"

"Yeah yeah, calm down Simmons, I did, lets just get this thing going already." Griff said.

Once everyone got changed, they went to their respective side of the field, "So, i'm pretty sure you guys know how the game works, you get hit, you're out, plus there will be a lot of extra ammo and grenades out in the field somewhere. So if you guys are ready, we will begin!" Grif yelled. Then a huge monitor on the far side of the field displayed all the players that were in the game. It started to countdown when the game would start.

"Alright Team RWBY, Blake, Yang, you two will be our main shooters, Weiss and I will cover you with our weapons and i'll try to pick them off with my sniper, sound good?" Ruby said. The three nodded and then she said, "Let's go Team RWBY!"

"So what's the plan?" Jak asked the others.

"I say we just go in there guns blazing." Michael suggested.

"No, that will get us killed quickly, so I think is that, Gavin and Michael, right?" Nobody asked. The two nodded yes, "Ok, you two will be bai-I mean "decoy's" to draw their attention and, when they are in sight, Jak and I will take them out quickly, and worst case scenario, Gavin, just go crazy with your grenades." The countdown was now at 5

4

3

2

1

"Begin!" Grif yelled.

The two team then left the starting area and started running out into the field and taking cover by the obstacles. Yang and Blake then proceeded to head towards the middle of the area and started looking for the others. Ruby was able to get to a high area to help get a good view with her sniper. Weiss stayed close behind of Blake and Yang and kept a look out for the guys. Michael and Gavin were hiding behind the same bunker and looked at each other, "You ready for this Michael?" Gavin asked.

"Fuck yeah dude, your my boy!" Michael exclaimed. Then the two left the bunker and started heading to the left side of the area yelling. Yang and Blake heard the yelling and started to head towards the noise.

"Well hello boy's, ready to give up?" Yang asked Michael and Gavin as they turned around.

"THERE SHE IS!" Gavin screamed and started to shoot at the two. Yang was able to dodge the paintballs and Blake used her semblance to take most of the hits of the paintballs.

Before Blake realized where she landed, Michael yelled, "SURPRISE MOTHER FUCKER!" but before he could shoot, he tripped over a rock and fell into a ditch. When he got back up, he was met with Blake's gun aimed right at his face, "Ah fuck me." Then Blake pulled the trigger and shot him in the face. "I guess i'm out then, god dam it."

Gavin was still trying to shoot Yang but she still kept dodging, he then ran out of ammo, "Oh bollocks!" Gavin exclaimed. He then remembered something, "Hey, you knob!" Gavin then grabbed one of his paint grenades, "Catch this!" he then pulled the pin and threw it at Yang.

Yang then caught the grenade with ease, "One mississippi, two mississippi,"

"Oh for gods sake!" Gavin yelled as he started to run away while yang kept on counting.

"Four mississippi, five mississippi!" She then threw the grenade back at Gavin and exploded on impact. "Heh, that was too easy." Yang said as she stood next to Blake.

All of a sudden, the two then got hit with several paintballs, they looked up and saw that it was Jak who shot them, "Sorry girls, looks like you're out." Jak said as the two then started to leave the area. Then he heard shots fired and then a paintball hit around him, he then noticed in the distance and saw that Ruby was trying to snipe him, he started to run to take cover and was able to get behind a small box that barely covered him.

Nobody was nearby in a bunker and saw that Jak was in trouble, he then motioned at Jak and got his attention. He raised his hand to tell him wait, and then pointed at where Ruby was camping, he then held up three fingers, and started to countdown, when he hit one, Nobody started to shoot around the area that Ruby was at which caused her to stop shooting and give Jak enough time to run towards Nobody to safety. "How's it going man?" Nobody asked.

"Good thanks to you." Jak replied. "I was able to take out Blake and Yang, but they also got the other two guys. It's just us and the the other two."

"Speaking of which, any idea where Weiss is?" Nobody said reloading his paintball gun.

"No clue." Jak said as he then grabbed a grenade that was nearby.

"Alright, I'll work on getting Ruby, you try to track Weiss and get her." Nobody said as he looked out of the bunker real quick. Right when he did, he was able to see real quick a few paintballs heading right at him, luckily he was able to take cover before they could hit them.

Ruby was looking through her scope and saw a hole in the bunker that she could get Nobody, she pulled the trigger but nothing came out. She then realized that she was out of ammo. "Damn." Ruby said. She then looked through the scope to keep an eye on the two.

Nobody then raised his hand out of the cover and realized that it was not getting shot at, "I think Ruby might be out of ammo. On the count of three, we'll split and look for the two."

The two then left the cover and went in opposite directions. Jak then heard some breathing nearby and said, "Oh Weiss, I know you're around here somewhere." He then heard shots fired behind him which caused him to fall to the ground and try to take cover.

Weiss was a little nervous, she was blind firing above the cover behind her. (Kinda like in Gears of War.) She then thought, 'It's ok Weiss, it's just a game. Hit him and you win.'

Jak then grabbed the grenade that he had earlier and pulled the pin. Weiss gripped her weapon tightly and was about ready to aim this time. At the exact same time, both Jak and Weiss got out of their cover, Jak threw the grenade while Weiss aimed her gun at Jak and started to fire at him, with success. She realized that she hit him and got excited, but didn't notice the grenade that was right next to her. A few seconds later, the grenade went off and covered Weiss head to toe with paint. "Looks like I got a kill from the grave!" Jak said.

Nobody looked at the giant monitor and noticed that it was only Ruby and him left. He was sneaking around some corners trying not to be seen, then he heard shots fired and barely missed the paintballs. He took cover and noticed that Ruby was down the corridor, he blind fired his paintball gun until it ran out, "Damn it!" Nobody said under his breathe. He took out his pistol and noticed that he had only one shot left.

Ruby was taking cover trying not to get hit by Nobody's shots, she then took the clip out of her pistol and noticed that there was only one shot left. "Better make this count." Ruby said to herself.

"Yo, Ruby, wanna make this easy and give up?" Nobody said teasingly.

"In your dreams." Ruby replied back.

"Well then let's just see which of us is the fastest then." Nobody said as he got his pistol ready. The two stood in their spots for a few seconds until they heard what sounded like twig break, which caused the two to leave their cover, then time slowed down, the two had their pistols aimed right at the other, then in an instant, the two shot at the exact same time and both rolled to the other side of the cover. Nobody sat for a few seconds to catch his breath, then he looked down and saw that he got hit. "Heh, lucky shot!" Nobody yelled as he dropped his gun and left his cover.

Ruby then said, "I could say the same thing about you." Nobody looked up and saw that she got shot too.

"Heh, I guess we're both good." Nobody said as he walked towards Ruby. "Well that was extremely fun."

"Yeah, it was." Ruby replied.

The two then walked out of the arena and started and met the rest of their teammates, "So who won?" Yang asked.

"It was a tie." Ruby and Nobody said at the same time.

"No, bullshit, we gotta keep playing until someone wins!" Michael exclaimed.

"So how about it, ready for round two?" Nobody asked.

"You're so on." Ruby answered.

After an entire day of playing paintball later.

"Well this was a great day!" Yang said.

"Indeed it was." Blake added.

"Yeah, it was fun, I really liked Michael and Gavin, even though they would be the first to die every round we did." Nobody said while holding Ruby's hand.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered, how was your date last night sis?" Ruby asked Yang.

Blake and Yang then looked at each other for a bit, then Yang said, "Nobody, Jak, can we have some privacy?"

Nobody then said, "Of course."

"That's fine, I was gonna start heading back to my room anyway, I'll see you tomorrow then Weiss?" Jak asked.

"Sure." Weiss said as she waved goodbye to Jak.

"I'll meet you back at the hotel Ruby." Nobody said as he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

Once the two guys left the girls and walked farther away from them, Jak said, "Those two are lesbians aren't they?"

"Yup." Nobody said with a blank expression.

"Knew it." Jak said as the two split and went their own way.

"So Yang, what did you want to say?" Ruby asked.

"We...have something to say to you, both of you." Blake said.

"You guys know how we have been working extremely well together as a team and how close of friends we came to be." Yang stated. "And you know how close Blake and I have been the past few years."

"Yang, what are you trying to say?" Ruby asked still not quite getting the picture.

"Ruby, Weiss," Yang then grabbed Blake's hand, "Blake and I have been together, as a couple, for about two years and we love each other." Ruby and Weiss didn't say anything for a while. "Um, Ruby?" Yang asked as she waved her hand in front of Ruby's face.

"...Yang…" Ruby said, not making eye contact for some reason, then all of a sudden she pounced Yang, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Ruby said with excitement.

"W-What?" Yang asked. "You're not upset?"

"Upset? Why would I be upset? I'm so happy that my sister is in love with someone!" Ruby exclaimed.

"So, you're ok with this?" Blake asked.

"Of course I am!" Ruby said.

"Wait a minute!" Everyone turned towards Weiss, "So you're telling me you two have been a couple for two years?!" Weiss asked. The two nodded yes, "I only got one question! Have you two done 'stuff' in our dorm room?" The two then looked at each other with a little blush on their face. "Oh dust, remind me to change my sheet when we get back to Beacon."

"So you're ok with it too?" Blake asked her.

"Yeah, but I do have a couple of rules for you two." Weiss said.

"Oh boy…" Both Blake and Yang said at the same time.

After Weiss listed all of the rules that the two had to now abide by now, they started to head back to the hotel room. Once they made it to the room, they found Nobody there sitting on a bed with his scroll in his hands, "Oh, hey guys, how did it go? You two finally told them?" Nobody said.

"Wait, you knew?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but I promised that I wouldn't say anything to you two until they told you first." Nobody said as he put his scroll away.

"Oh…" Ruby said. "Well, today was an eventful day for all of us if I did say so myself."

"Alright, I'm gonna head back to my room and hit the hay, I'll see you guys in the morning." Nobody said as he got up and left the room.

"I think that we should go to bed too." Blake said. The team then started to go to their respective beds except for Yang, who started to head towards Blake's bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" Weiss asked with a little bit of attitude.

"Well since you guys know about us, we were going to sleep in the same bed for the first time." Yang replied.

"Oh no, I don't think so, not while we're in the same room!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Come on Weiss, lighten up, it's their vacation as well as ours." Ruby said as she got into her pajamas.

Weiss then glared at the three, "...Fine...but you guys better not do anything funny!"

"Don't worry, we won't." Blake reassured her. Then the team laid down in their beds and started to fall asleep, except for one.

Nobody was in his room, laying in his bed, listening to some of his music on his scroll with his headphones on. He didn't notice that the door to his room opened up slowly, then he started to feel a presence in the room. He opened his eyes and saw that Ruby was in his room wearing a red nightgown. "Ruby? What are you doing in here?" Nobody asked her.

"I just wanted to lay with you for a while, if it's alright with you…" Ruby said with a blush on her face.

"Um..th-thats fine." Nobody said still a little surprised by what Ruby did. After he said this, she lifted the covers and got in bed with Nobody. "Is there a reason why you are doing this?" Nobody asked.

"What, I just wanted to sleep with my boyfriend." Ruby said. She then realized what exactly she said, "I mean, not like that, I just ah-"

Nobody started to laugh a little, "I know what you meant, and don't worry, I won't do anything like that to you."

Ruby turned on her side and laid her right arm on top of Nobody's chest, "Thank you." Ruby said.

Nobody then put his left arm around Ruby, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ruby replied. Then the two shared a goodnight kiss and started to fall asleep.

Back in the other room.

"Oh Blake."

"Oh Yang."

'Oh my dust!' Weiss thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N**

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter.

let me know what you think of the story so far in the review, thank you.

And again, I have a open Q&A so if anyone has any questions for my OC's, either leave a review or PM me and i'll answer them in the next chapter.

Also, shoutout to all of the Roosterteeth references in this chapter.


	16. Vacation: RubyxNobody Pt 3

Thursday morning.

Nobody and Ruby were still laying in his bed, Nobody then slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ruby, 'She looks so peaceful when she is sleeping' Nobody thought to himself. He then looked at his scroll and there was a message from Weiss.

'Dear Nobody,

Yang and Blake decided to spend their day hanging out in our room and I don't know where Ruby went, but i'm sure she's fine, anyway, just to let you know, i'm hanging out with Jak for the day so if you see Ruby, just let her know not to worry.

-Weiss S.'

'Hmm...guess today might be a nice day to just hang out and relax in this room with Ruby.' Nobody thought.

Ruby then started to move a bit, then she said with a tired voice, "Uh, morning Nobody."

"Morning sweetie." Nobody said as he looked at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Ruby then sat up and stretch her arms, "So what do you want to do today?" Ruby asked.

"I was actually thinking that maybe we could just hang out in this room and just enjoy each others company." Nobody said as he sat up too.

"I think that sounds nice." Ruby said. "Let me just go back to my room and get changed."

"Actually, I got a message from Weiss and it said that Yang and Blake are spending their day in their room as well, so if I were you, I really wouldn't want to walk in on them." Nobody said.

"I see." Ruby said.

"Besides, you look good in that nightgown." Nobody said looking at her.

"Th-thank you…" Ruby replied, her face blushing. "So what do you want to do in this room then?"

"Well we can always..." Nobody then placed his hand on the bed.

"R-Really?!" Ruby said with her face getting redder. She then thought, 'I wouldn't mind doing it with him, I just didn't expect to do it so soon...'

"Watch some videos on the internet." Nobody finished as he lifted his scroll.

Ruby heard what he said and then thought, 'Oh, now I feel stupid…'

She then walked back to the bed and laid back next to Nobody. "So there is this channel I have heard about from my brother, Sown, I think it was called CockBite or something like that." Nobody then turned on his scroll and went to Youtube. "Oh, Roosterteeth, that's what it's called." They then clicked on a video called "Immersion: Mario Kart". Nobody then said, "I think this might be good."

On the video, a man with brown hair and glasses came on the screen and said, "One of the most beloved video games of all time is Mario Kart and for good reason as everybody's favorite Nintendo characters battling it out in souped-up go karts, the most important part of the game, handling your car, which got us thinking, we all know that if you press the gas pedal at just the right moment on the green light, you get a boost, but that wouldn't happen in real life. Well what about one of these thing," the man holds up a banana, "a banana peel isn't gonna make a real car skid out of control in the real world." The man then laughs, then his face turns serious, "Or would it?"

"This is gonna be good." Nobody said. The two then watched the video for a few minutes until a familiar man shows up on the video, "Wait a minute." Nobody pauses the video, "Is...isn't that Gavin? The guy we met yesterday?"

He then resumed the video and then they heard the man say 'Gavin'. Ruby then said, "Oh my dust it is!"

"Huh, well how do you like that." Nobody said as they continued to watch the video. After a few more minutes, another familiar face showed up, "Michael?"

On the video, "It'sa me!" Michael said as he tried to jump over the go kart but failed.

After a while longer of watching the video, Michael was on his second round of his test, Ruby then said, "I think he's going a little too fast." She then hugged Nobody a little tighter.

"Yeah it looks like it." Nobody said. When michael made around the last turn, the video went in slow motioned and showed Michael that he flipped the kart. Ruby buries her face into Nobody's chest while this happen, not wanting to watch the accident. Nobody then said, "Ruby it's ok, he got up, he's fine." Ruby then peeked at the video and saw that he was alright.

"Oh thank dust." Ruby said as they continued to watch the video. Then a truck full of banana peels pulled up in the video. "Wow, that is a lot of banana's!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah it is." Nobody replied as they watched the video. They watched as Michael did the last attempt and was surprised that he didn't flip it again with how many banana's there were. (Seriously, there was a s**tload of them!)

After the video was over, Ruby said, "That was fun to watch, although I did worry a bit when I was the kart flip."

"I'm sure he's fine, we were able to play paintball with him yesterday, right?" Nobody said. Ruby then nodded yes. He then looked at the related video's, "I guess they did a lot of stuff like this." The two then watched a few more Immersion, then to Minecraft Let's Plays, then to GTA Let's Plays, and then finally some Rage Quit.

"Wow, I really enjoyed those video's, especially the minecraft video's." Ruby said.

"I really liked the Rage Quit one's." Nobody said as he put his scroll away.

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, wanna lay down for a bit and just chill?" Nobody suggested.

Ruby then looked around and saw Nobody's guitar case, "How about you play something?" Ruby said as she pointed to the case.

"I don't know about that…" Nobody said rubbing the back of his head.

"Come on, pleeeaaase." Ruby said with her cute pouty face.

Nobody then thought, 'Must. Resist. The cuteness!' He then sighed, "Alright, you win." Nobody then got up and got his guitar from the case. "So what do you want to hear?" Nobody asked.

"Anything." Ruby said.

Nobody then thought for a bit, 'How about, no, I don't think she would like that...what about the song you wrote for her? Yeah, I think she might like that.'

(Song: 1234 - Plain White T's)

1-2-1-2-3-4 , Give me more loving than I've ever had, make it all better when I'm feeling sad, tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not, make it feel good when it hurts so bad, barely get mad, I'm so glad I found you, I love being around you, You make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4, there's only, one thing, two do, three words , four you... , I love you, there's only, one way, two say, those three words, and that's what I'll do…, I love you

Give me more loving from the very start, piece me back together when I fall apart, tell me things you never even tell your closest friends, make it feel good when it hurts so bad, the best that I've had, and I'm so glad I found you, I love being around you, you make it easy

It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4, there's only, one thing, two do, three words, four you…, I love you, there's only, one way, two say, those three words, and that's what I'll do…, I love you, I love you

You make it easy, It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4, there's only, one thing, two do, three words, four you…, I love you, there's only, one way, two say, those three words, and that's what I'll do…, I love you, I love you, 1-2-3-4, I love you, I love you…

Nobody then looked at Ruby, "So what do you think, I had this in my head for a while after the rescue mission." Nobody said.

Ruby had tears in her eyes, "Nobody…" Then out of nowhere, she pounced him, she kissed him, passionately. At first, the kisses were dry and quick, but very quickly turned into heavy heated tongue play. Ruby and Nobody then rolled around on the bed real quick until Nobody was on top of her. They kissed until Nobody began to move his hand onto her breasts. Gently, he cupped them and lightly fondled where her nipples were.

Nobody broke the kiss and asked her, "Are you sure about this?" Ruby nodded her head yes, her eyes begging for more. He then went back and started to kiss her face, then down her neck, leaving heated spots where his tongue traced.

Her hands grasped Nobody's shoulders tightly as her mind was beginning to fog up. Finally, he reached her cleavage and nuzzled it, his breath tickling her chest. This caused her to laugh a little, "That tickles." Ruby said. Nobody then tugged on Ruby's nightgown and looked at Ruby. "It's ok." After Ruby said this, he helped Ruby out of her nightgown and Nobody had a surprised look on his face.

"Wait, you weren't wearing a bra under that?" Nobody asked.

Ruby's face started to turn red, "J-Just don't stare too much…" Nobody was just mesmerized by Ruby's breasts, then he snapped out of it and then he put his hands on both of them, he teased her nipples until they were peaked. Suddenly, like a beast (Or a Faunus, i don't know…) Nobody placed his mouth over one of them and started to swirl his tongue around it. After a few seconds of this, he then started to nibbled at it, which caused Ruby to moan out of pleasure. He then did the same thing to the other one.

Nobody then broke away from her breasts and said trying to catch his breath, "So...what do you think so far…"

"That…" Ruby said trying to catch her breath too, "Was…amazing…" She then leaned her head back. Nobody took this opportunity to start tickling her stomach, which really surprised Ruby. "Hey! Stop that!" Ruby said with a very cute laugh.

"I'm sorry, but you have an adorable laugh." Nobody said.

Ruby then looked at Nobody with a seductive look, she then grabbed a side of her panties and slowly, agonizingly slowly, started to pull them down. Nobody just stared in awe, then his eyes filled with hunger. He then looked at Ruby and smiled. She nodded. His hand trailed down her stomach. When he reached her inner thighs, he circled his finger around her entrance until finally, he inserted one of them inside her. She moaned a little louder and started to grip the bedsheets. "N-Nobody…" Ruby said, trying not to be too loud.

Nobody wiggled his finger around and thrusted it for a few minutes until he hit her G-spot, making Ruby cry out. Meanwhile, his thumb rubbed her clit, which caused Ruby's legs to tighten up. Nobody then looked at her and said, "If you want me to stop, just let me know."

"N-No, keep going." Ruby said. Ruby took this time to calm herself down for a bit. Nobody then started to kiss her again. Slowly starting to make his way down her body and kissing all over her body. After a bit, Ruby began to start kissing Nobody's body passionately. She then made her way down his neck, which caused Nobody to moan. She began nibbling on his neck while her hands rose up gently to his chest. She fanned her fingers on his chest, she then saw the scar on his chest. "I...I'm sorry…" Ruby said.

"For what?" Nobody asked.

"For causing this scar on your body." Ruby said as she began to think back to the incident with the Grimm.

"Ruby," Nobody then lifted her chin up with his finger and said, "I love you, I would die to protect you." He then kissed her again, then he gripped Ruby's buttocks tightly and both of their temperatures went up.

Ruby then broke the kiss and took a quick glance at his boxers, she then looked at Nobody with her face blushed. "M-May I…" before she could finish, Nobody put a finger over her lips, he then slowly lowered it.

"If you really want to, that's fine." Nobody replied, his face starting to get red too. Ruby then positioned herself closer towards Nobody's boxers, and then started to tug on them slowly until 'it' was revealed. She stared at the tall mast in front of her. Ruby then gently gripped it and started to stroke it. Ruby then rub her thumb on the tip of it which caused Nobody to gasp a bit. Then, out of nowhere, she kissed it, running her tongue gently on the shaft. She then took the entire thing inside her mouth, swirling her tongue around it which made Nobody moan very loud, "R-Ruby…" Nobody said, his breath started to quicken. Ruby then stopped and took it out of her mouth.

"So...how was that?" Ruby asked, savouring the taste that was in her mouth.

"Hehe, amazing." Nobody said. The two then looked at each other for about a minute, then Nobody said, "Are you sure you want to continue?"

Ruby thought for a minute, "...Yes…" After she said this, Nobody went to the dresser that was next to the bed and pulled out what looked like a wrapper. He then started to open it, Ruby then said, "Let me…" Nobody then handed the wrapper to Ruby, she tore the edge off and took out the condom. She then took the condom and gently placed it on Nobody's member. After she got it on, she laid down flat on the bed, waiting for Nobody.

Nobody then hovered over Ruby with his shaft right above her entrance, "Last chance to say no…" Nobody said.

Ruby then said, "I'm sure, I want my first time to be with you…" After she said this, she grabbed his shoulders, helping him to lower onto her. Nobody's knees parted Ruby's legs. She then started to feel smooth tip pressing against her entrance.

Then slowly, Nobody slid it inside about an inch, causing Ruby to gasp. He then proceeded to slid in more until he hit a barricade. He looked at her to make sure that it was alright. She nodded yes. He then forced it through the barricade, which caused Ruby to shout in pain and dig her nails into his back, "Ruby!" Nobody exclaimed.

"I-I'm fine, I just need to let the pain subside…" Ruby said with tears in her eyes. After a few minutes, Ruby then looked at Nobody to let him know that he can continue. The then pulled back a little and then thrusted in, and continued this until he started to thrust harder. Ruby then wrapped her legs around his waist to help him thrust deeper inside of her. They then found a humping rhythm, the longer it went on, the louder the two started to get. Ruby then said, "N-Nobody, I'm about to-"

"Me too…" Nobody said.

After one final thrust, the two climaxed at the same time which made the two yell in ecstasy, then Ruby released her grip from her legs and laid stiffly on the bed, twitching once in a while, then Nobody rolled over and laid right next to Ruby. The two then looked at each other with tender loving eyes, he stroked her cheek. The two then kissed each other again, Ruby then said, "I love you…"

"I love you too…" Nobody said, he then looked at his scroll real quick at the time read 7:00. "Ready for round two?"

"Hehe, I would be happy to." Ruby replied. This was going to be a long and great night for the two.

* * *

**A/N**

So um...what did you guys think?

If you want to ask my OC's or I anything, just leave me a review down below or just PM me and i'll answer it in the next chapter.

SECRET ENDING!

Back at Beacon

Buki was in his room, getting the final pieces ready, "Ok, we're just about done." He then took a drive and put it in his computer, "Here goes nothing." He tapped away on the keyboard until a progress bar showed up, which said, 'Uploading A.I. to new destination'.


	17. Vacation: BlakexYang Pt 3

**Thursday Morning.**

**Yang and Blake were still fast asleep in Blake's bed. Blake then woke when she felt something touch her cat ears, she looked and saw that Yang was scratching it while she was still asleep. Blake then tilted her head closer to Yangs face, and then she kissed her. "Morning sleeping beauty." Blake said with a smile. **

**After hearing this, Yang, who was still sleeping, said, "Hmmm…Morning Gavin…"**

**"****WHAT?!" Blake yelled at her.**

**Yang then started to laugh, "I'm just kidding, I knew it was you kitty." All Blake did was just glare at her. "I'm in the cat house now, aren't I?"**

**This only made Blake just glare at her more, she then said, "That wasn't funny…"**

**"****Oh come on, you know i'm just teasing you." Yang said as she wrapped her arms around Blake from behind.**

**"****...I'll let it go this one time…" Blake said as she turned around and hugged her back. The two then looked around the room and noticed that they were the only ones in the room. "Where do you think the others are?"**

**"****I don't know, but you know what that means?" Yang said with a seductive voice.**

**"****What?" Blake asked with a seductive tone.**

**"****It means we have this room all to ourselves." Yang said as she kissed Blake.**

**"****So. What did. You have. In mind?" Blake asked in between kisses.**

**"****Oh. I don't know, maybe just watch some t.v., read one of your books, etc." Yang said.**

**Blake then wrapped her legs around Yang's waist, still kissing eachother. Blake then said, "I had something else in mind." **

**The two then laid down on the bed, Yang on top of Blake, kissing her passionately, she then started to pet Blake's cat ears. This caused Blake to purr like a cat, "You like it when I touch your ears?" Yang said seductively. **

**"****Y-Yes…" Blake responded. She then started to kiss her neck, then started to suck it, leaving a hickey. This in turn started to make Yang moan.**

**Yang then got an idea and eyed Blake's ears, she then started to nibble at her cat ears. Blake then yelped a little in surprise from what she did. "What's wrong Kitty?" Yang asked teasing her.**

**"****I was just surprised at what you did…" Blake said.**

**"****Do you want me to stop?" Yang asked.**

**"****No! I like it…" Blake replied. After hearing this, Yang continued to nibble at Blake's ears which made her moan louder and louder. She was enjoying the feeling she was receiving from Yang nibbling her ears, then she felt something start to penetrate her womanhood, which really surprised Blake. "Y-Yang!" Blake said stuttering.**

**Yang had her hand down Blake's panties and she looked at her with a smirk on her face, "Wow, already wet are we." Yang said as she was swirling her finger around Blake's walls. She then pulled her hand out of Blake's panties and started to lick her fingers, "Still as tasty as I remember."**

**Blake then started to blush a deep shade of red, "Don't say things like that." Blake said. She then got a surprised kiss from Yang, noticing that her saliva tasted different, but still good. The two continued to kiss for a while until Blake decided to do the same thing that Yang did and started to rub Yang's entrance with her fingers. **

**"****H-Hey! I'm the one that is suppose to do that to you." Yang said. She then returned her hand back down Blake's panties and inserted her fingers. The two then continued to pleasure each other for a while until Yang said, "Wanna take this up a notch?" Blake nodded and then the two started to take off their clothes until both of them were completely naked. Yang then noticed that Blake was staring at her breasts. Yang then said, "Hey, my eyes are up here, stop staring at my gauntlets."**

**Blake snapped out of it and then said teasingly, "You know I like your gauntlets."**

**Yang then wrapped her arms around Blake's neck and then pulled her towards her chest, "Hope you enjoy them then." Yang said enjoying the moment. Blake then playfully bit the side of Yang's breast, which made her yelp a little, she then said, "Hey! No biting!"**

**The two then playfully wrestled around a bit until Blake pinned Yang's hands above her head. "Look's like i'm going to be on top this time, but let's have a little fun with it." Blake said, she then reached over to her drawer and grabbed a long black ribbon, she then tied Yang's hands together to restrict her movements.**

**"****Heh, this is pretty kinky." Yang said as she didn't struggle much.**

**Blake then kissed her passionately, then she trailed down to her neck, biting it. "I hope you're enjoying this." Blake said. She then went further down and started to tease Yang's nipple's with her tongue. This caused Yang to moan a little louder. Blake then continued her track and started to kiss her stomach, tickling her in the process. Yang then realized where Blake's final destination was she lifted Yang's legs over her shoulders. "Looks like I get to enjoy myself to you now." Blake said. Before Yang could say anything, Blake dove right into her entrance and inserted her tongue inside. **

**This drove Yang wild, she then said, "B-Blake, slow down…" Blake ignored what she said and continued her fast pace. "B-Blake, if you continue this, i'm going to…" before Yang could finish, Blake inserted two finger while she still had her tongue inside of her. This pushed Yang to her limit, her eyes started to roll to the back of her head. She couldn't take anymore, she then finally released and all of her juices sprayed all over Blake's face, which caused Blake to stop. She then started to lick up all the juice that Yang made and then started to clean her own face.**

**"****Still as messy when you climax, but still as sweet." Blake said as she licked the rest of Yang's liquid off of her face. She then went up to Yang's face to see that she was pleasant with what just happened, she then kissed her. After a while of kissing, she then said, "Satisfied?"**

**"****Y-Yes…" Yang answered, she then said, "Can you take the ribbon off now, I want to return the favor." Blake untied the ribbon and let her go. Yang then pounced Blake and pinned her to the bed. "Hope you're ready." Yang said with a smirk on her face. She then started to lick her neck and started to trail down her body until she started to suck on her breast, leaving a few hickies on them. **

**Blake then thought she was going to go her entrance, but then she was surprised when Yang didn't and she got up. "What are you doing?" Blake asked.**

**"****Oh, I just wanted us to pleasure each other." Yang said, she then got on the bed and had Blake's head in between her legs, she then lowered herself to where her entrance was close enough to Blake's face. Yang then bent over and had her face near Blake's entrance. "Are you ready for this?" Yang asked. Blake nodded and then the two started to enjoy themselves in the best way possible. **

**The two were at it for a while, neither ever wanting to stop. Then Blake said between moans and gasps, "Yang. I think. I'm close." Yang smirked and slowly stopped, causing Blake to frown and looked confused. "Why did you stop?" **

**"****Well, you're close and I'm not, it's only fair if we do this at the same time" Yang replied, "So just go to town on me until I start to get close." After she said this, Blake smiled and purred a bit, giving Yang a seductive stare. This turned Yang on even more and started to get her hot again. She then grabbed Blake's breast and started to play with them for a while, getting more and more aroused.**

**"****Hmm, do you really deserve it?" Blake said, trying to tease Yang knowing she would get more into it. **

**"****Just get on with it pussycat" Yang replied, squeezing her breasts more, but Blake just smirked and laid there, enjoying Yangs hands doing their work on her.**

**"****What do you say then?" Blake said, teasing her entrance with her tongue. This turned Yang on even more, moving her hips closer to Blake's face. "Besides, you already came once, I haven't came at all." Right now this is all Yang wanted and Blake wasn't giving it to her so she knew now was the time to take matters into her own hands.**

**"****Blake, start now or else." Yang said, moving her hips even more.**

**"****Or what blondie?" Blake asked, not caring much about her threat.**

**Yang then started to pinch Blake's nipple's which caused her to yelp a bit, "Or else I'm going to keep doing this until you do." She then started to pull on them a bit, but after a while, all this did was turn Blake on even more, nearly sending her over the edge a few times. Yang then realized that what she was doing wasn't working, she then tried to think of another way to make Blake pleasure her.**

**Blake then thought, 'I've calmed down, I think I can entertain her now.' She then inserted her tongue into Yang's entrance and started to please her. Yang then started to moan in pleasure. **

**"****Finally, thank you Kitty." Yang said as she started to massage her own breasts while Blake squeezed Yangs thighs and played with her entrance. Yang then thought, 'Oh my dust, i'm about to cum...' After she thought that, she then bent back down towards Blake's womanhood. She then slid her tongue inside of Blake, causing her to gasp loudly, not caring if anyone two were licking each other out until Yang said, "B-Blake...I'm about to…"**

**"****Me too…" Blake said. They both quicken their pace and moaned in unison as they climaxed together. The two were covered with the other's cum and started to clean the other up with their tongue. "Well," Blake said, a little out of breath, "That was fun."**

**"****Hehe, yeah, it was." Yang replied, "Probably the most fun I've had with you ever...of all time." Yang then got up and started to walk towards the bathroom, "I'm going to take a shower, wanna join me?" Yang asked.**

**"****How can I refuse such an offer?" Blake replied, climbing out of their bed. She then proceeded towards the bathroom and the two stepped into the shower. **

**Yang turned the water on and the two began to clean themselves off and then Yang faced Blake, she wrapped her arms around her waist and said, "I love you Blake."**

**Blake smiled at her and replied with, "I love you too Yang." She then yelp a bit when she looked and saw that Yang was squeezing her ass. "Fun and all." After the two were done with the shower, Blake asked, "So what do you want to do now? It's only 6:30."**

**"****I don't know, do you want to just read your book and cuddle?" Yang asked.**

**"****Sure, that sounds nice." Blake said. Then the two got into their pajamas and crawled into bed, Blake grabbed her book and started to read while Yang was laying next to her and was snuggled next to her. After Blake read her book for a while, she looked down and noticed that Yang was already asleep. She decided to put her book down and started to fall asleep with her arm around Yang. "Sweet dreams Yang…"**

******A/N**

**So...this was a thing…**

**Big thanks to Browniej126 for helping me with this chapter, go check out his story, Team JAXS, it's pretty good, tell him I sent you.**

**Q&A Time!**

**This question is from:**

**Triko88 - For Nobody; How was the Cherry Sunday?**

**Nobody: That is none of your business.**

**So if any of you have any question's for my OC's, just leave a review down below or pm me.**

**Until next time, Kibar out!**


	18. Vacation: WeissxJak Pt 3

In Team RWBY's room.

Weiss was just now getting up, she looked around and noticed that Ruby was not in her bed. 'Hmm, didn't know Ruby was an early riser.' Weiss thought as she got out of bed. She then got her clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When she got out, she saw that Yang and Blake were still sleeping in Blake's bed, 'Better leave these two alone.' Weiss then left the room, she pulled out her scroll and sent a message to Nobody. She then left the hotel and headed towards a cafe that was nearby. 'What should I do today?' Weiss thought as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Hey there Snow Angel." A familiar voice said behind Weiss.

"Hmm, didn't expect to see you here Jak." Weiss said as she turned around to face him.

"So where's everyone else?" Jak asked as he sat down next to Weiss.

"Well, Blake and Yang are hanging out in our room, and I'm not sure where Ruby and Nobody are, but I'm sure they're fine." Weiss answered. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, I was going to get a couple of coffee's for you and the other's and head to your room, but I guess not." Jak said. "So what do you want to do today then?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Weiss said as she finished her coffee.

Jak then thought for a minute until he came up with a good idea, "How about we go to the arcade?" Jak said to Weiss.

"I don't know, games aren't really my thing." Weiss said as the two left the cafe.

"Well that's what you said about paintball, but you ended up liking it a little." Jak said.

Weiss then said, "Well, alright, it can't be that bad right." The two then walk for a while until they made it to the pier where Shadic's Arcade. They walked in and saw an assortment of games to play, "So, what do you like to play the most?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I like a little bit of everything." Jak said. "But I really like pinball games." And as Jak said that, the two made their way to the pinball machine and played a few games.

"New High Score!" The machine said.

"Wow, you're pretty good at this." Weiss said a little amazed.

"Yeah, wanna try?" Jak asked.

"Umm, I really don't know how to play this game…" Weiss said embarrassed.

"Oh, ok, well it's really easy." Jak then moved Weiss in front of the pinball game, with Jak behind her and holding her arms, "You pull this back and just try to keep the ball in the upper area as long as you can." Jak then helped Weiss pull the pin back and send the ball flying and helping her with the bumpers. After a while, Jak let go of her arms and she was able to play the game on her own and get the hang of it real quick. 'Wow, she's a natural.' Jak thought. He was looking at the score and noticed that it was getting higher real quick.

After a few more seconds, the machine said, "New High Score!"

Jak was looking at Weiss dumbfoundedly. "Hmm, looks like i'm better at this than I thought." Weiss said as she started to walk towards Jak.

"But. I. You. How?" Jak said still not quite believing what happened. Weiss then grabbed the collar of his shirt and started to drag him to a different part of the arcade.

"Alright Jak, give it a rest, let's move on to another game." Weiss said as she stopped dragging him.

Jak then got free of her grip and said, "Ok, let's see what we can do now." He looked around until he saw a claw game. "Ah, how about this." Jak then walked over to the machine with Weiss following him.

"Jak, i'm sorry to say this, but i doubt that you can win one of those prizes." Weiss said.

"Come on, you have to be optimistic about these games." Jak said as he inserted a few quarters into the machine. Jak looked around to see what prize he would like until he saw a snowflake plushie. Jak lined up the claw with the toy and pressed the button to send the claw down, when it hit the toy, they claw clamped and not only did it get the snowflake, but it also got a grey wolf plushie as well. The claw then raised and carried the two toy's to the slot and dropped them. Jak reached in and pulled out the two plushies and saw Weiss with her mouth wide open. "Like I said, you got to be optimistic about these games." Jak said with a grin on his face, he then gave both the snowflake and the wolf to Weiss.

"Y-You just got lucky…" Weiss said, her face then started to go red, "Thank you…"

"No problem." Jak said as they walked away from the machine.

The two then looked around and saw a small crowd gathering around a certain game. Weiss and Jak get closer to see what was going on, only to see a tall man, wearing a black jacket and pants, and had brown hair with red streaks, playing a game titled, 'D.D.R.' Weiss was watching the man and then asked Jak, "D.D.R., what is that?"

"It's Dance Dance Revolution, it's a dancing type game." Jak said as he saw the guy play.

Once the dance was over, the man turned around to the crowd and said, "Yo! Any of you loser's want to try and battle me, Spencer Stone, to a dance off."

The crowd murmured for a bit, no one accepting his challenge. Weiss was just looking on and the Jak said, "I'll take you on punk." The crowd turned toward Jak.

"Jak, what are you doing?" Weiss asked him.

"I just want to show this guy what a true gamer looks like." Jak said as he stepped up the the platform.

"Ready to get your tail whooped wolfie?" Spencer asked.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing to you." Jak said, the two then decided on a song to dance to, Electric by DNC. The two were pretty dead even on score, both sweeting from the work out. Once the song ended, Jak ended up beating Spencer by 10 points. He then lifted his arms into the air in victory and shook Spencer's hand, "Hey man, good game though."

"Yeah, it was, nice meeting you." Spencer said. Right when they got done shaking each other's hand, another shorter than average man with black hair stepped up and said, "That was cute, now let me show you how a real master play's this." After he said this, the two got of the platform and let the man do his thing.

"Hey, what's your name?" Jak asked him.

"Monty, Monty Oum." He then started to select a song, Native Freestyle by SHK and set it to the highest difficulty and used both platforms. He then started to literally dance on the platform and nail every button perfectly, which made Jak and Spencer's jaw hit the ground.

When the dance was over, the machined said, "New High Score!" and beaten the previous record by a landslide.

Once Monty got off the platform, all the girls in the crown except for Weiss, started to follow him out of the arcade, leaving Jak alone with Weiss. "It's ok Jak, you can't win them all." Weiss said trying to comfort him.

"...Got shown up two time's today…" Jak said in a defeated tone.

"Come on, why don't we just take a walk for a bit." Weiss said grabbing Jak's arm.

"Yeah...that sounds good…" Jak said still in shock. The two then left the arcade and made their way to the beach. "Still can't believe that guy though, he must be a machine or something to be able to dance like that."

Weiss sighed, "Jak, why don't you just forget about him, and just enjoy the walk we are having." Weiss said as she grabbed Jak's hand and held it nicely.

Jak was surprised that she grabbed his hand, he then looked at her and just admire how she cared for him, even though he's a faunus. "Weiss…" Jak said, causing Weiss to look at him. "Thank you…"

"For what?" Weiss asked.

"For caring about me for who I am, not for what I am." Jak said as his wolf ears started to twitch a little.

Weiss didn't reply with anything, she was stuck staring at Jaks eye's, causing her to blush. She then took a step back, not realizing there was a rock there and started to fall backwards. Jak saw this and tried to catch her, but didn't reach her in time. Weiss then fell into the water and got her dress completely soaked. "Oh great." Weiss said with a irritated tone.

Jak then extended his hand out to her to help her up, "Sorry about that, couldn't catch you in time." Jak said as he pulled her up. Jak noticed that she was starting to shiver a bit, this finally made him realize that it was getting late and that it was starting to get cold outside. "Here." Jak then took his shirt off and gave it to Weiss, "Take this and go to the bathroom and change."

"Are you serious?" Weiss asked thinking it was a joke. She then sneezed.

"Yes." Jak then held the shirt out for Weiss to take.

After a few seconds, she then took the shirt and started to walk towards the bathroom. She entered to make sure there wasn't anyone in there and closed the door. She then took her dress off, leaving her only in her underwear. 'Wish he could have given me something to help cover my lower half.' Weiss thought as she put the shirt on, luckily it was a little big for her, the shirt was able to stop right before her knees. Even though her bra and panties were wet, Jak's shirt was nice and warm for her. 'I wonder if he'll let me keep this...' Weiss thought to herself, then she snapped out of it, 'Weiss, come on, this is not like you.' She then stepped out of the bathroom and was met with Jak waiting outside for her.

"So, want me to walk you back to your hotel?" Jak asked.

Before she could answer, she was staring at Jak's abs, she then shook her head and looked at Jak, "Oh, um, actually…" Weiss started, "I'm sure my friends are having 'fun' in my room and don't want to be interrupted, so I was wondering...could I crash at your place for tonight?"

"Um, if you really want to, sure, but let me check something real quick." Jak said as he pulled out his scroll. After a few minutes of typing on his scroll, he turned around and faced Weiss, "Ok, shall we head out then?" Jak asked as he motioned in the direction of his hotel.

The two walked for a while until they made it to his hotel, "So, what about your teammates? Will they mind much about me sleeping in your guys room?" Weiss asked.

"Um, they won't mind, they're out in the town doing dust knows what." Jak said as they were right outside of his room. "So…" Jak then opened the door to his room, "This is it." The two then entered the room, Jak took Weiss's wet clothes and set them in the bathroom. "Hopefully they'll dry in the morning."

"So, what do you like to do when you're bored?" Weiss asked as she sat on one of the beds.

"Oh, nothing much." Jak said as he laid down on his bed that was next to the bed that Weiss was on.

Weiss was looking around the room until she saw a couple pieces of paper on the nightstand between the two bed, she examined the pages closely and realized they were hand drawn pictures. A couple of the picture were of wolves and beowolfves. 'Wow, these are really good.' Weiss thought to herself. She then looked through more of the pictures until she came across two that were different. 'Is that...me?' Weiss thought as she looked at the picture which was of her, she then looked at the other one and it was Jak and her at the beach the night he told her he was a faunus.

Jak then sat up real quick and then noticed that Weiss was looking at her pictures. "What are you doing?!" Jak exclaimed as he grabbed his pictures and put them back in his folder.

Weiss was shock by Jak's reaction, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know they were yours, I just saw them on the nightstand and…" Weiss said as she started to feel guilty.

After Jak put the pictures away, he sighed, "I'm sorry, I just don't like it when people look at my artwork, I honestly think it looks bad." Jak said as he sat back down on his bed.

"Jak, your artwork looks amazing, you don't have to be embarrassed about it." Weiss said as she got up and sat next to Jak.

"No, I think it looks like crap." Jak said trying to not make eye contact with Weiss.

Weiss then grabbed Jak's hand, she used her other hand to grab Jak's face to look at her, "Jak, your artwork is beautiful, especially the picture of me and the one with both of us." Weiss said, staring into his eyes.

"I just…" Jak said, not quite sure what to say next. "I really like you and...I just wanted the picture to be perfect for you...I wanted to be perfect for you…"

"Jak…" Weiss said, she then leaned closer to his face, "You are perfect." She then kissed him, for the first time. Jak was surprised by this sudden act that Weiss did, but he didn't resist at all. He then started to kiss her back. Weiss then started to lean back until she laid completely down on the bed with Jak on top of her, they were still kissing each other until Weiss grabbed Jak's hand and motioned it to her breast. Jak was hesitant to touch them at first, but then he started to squeeze them lightly, making sure not to hurt her. Weiss then wrapped her arms around Jak's head and started to scratch his ears.

Jak's mind then started to get misty when his hands started to go under her shirt. He then snapped out of it and got off of Weiss. "Weiss, I'm sorry, but we can't do this." Jak said as he got up from the bed.

"What's wrong, did I do something wrong?" Weiss asked feeling bad.

"No, it's not you, it's just, we met each other a few day's ago, and like I said, I really like you, so I don't want to screw up what we have so far." Jak said.

"Oh, I...I see…" Weiss said in a sad tone.

Jak realized her tone and then faced her, he knelt down and used his hand to lift her face to his, "Don't worry, we can do it one day, I just don't want us rushing into this too quickly."

"Yeah...you're right." Weiss said, she then started to fix her shirt so that she was not so "exposed" to Jak. "So what do you want to do then?" Weiss asked Jak.

"Well," Jak said as he thought of what to do for the meantime, he then looked at his xbox, "Wanna play some xbox 360?"

Weiss thought for a bit and said, "Sure, why not." Jak then went through the games he had until he found one that she might like.

"How about Portal 2?" Jak asked.

"What's it about?" Weiss said.

"Long story short, it's a puzzle game." Jak said as he put the game in and started it up. Jak then loaded up the game and signed into his account, Kiba170.

Jak then gave her a controller, "What account do I sign in as?" Weiss asked.

"Just sign in to my friends account, Shadowlz." Jak said. The two then played a few levels, trying to figure out the puzzle to lead to the next area. After about an hour of playing, Jak looked over to Weiss and saw that she was fast asleep. Jak then got up, lifted her up bridal style, and carried her to his bed and laid her down gently. Jak raised the covers over her and then leaned closer to her and said, "Good night, Snow Angel." He then left the room to let her sleep.

* * *

**A/N**

Pretty decent chapter.

Thanks to all the people that suggested a good activity for the two to do.

Shout-out to the Roosterteeth references.

So if you have any question's for my OC's, just leave a review down below.

Until next time, Kibar out!

SECRET ENDING!

* * *

Jak left the hotel and and started to walk along the sidewalk until he made it to an alley, "Sorry i'm late." Jak said to three other people.

"I swear, you're going to get us caught by hanging out with her!" A guy with brown hair said.

"Shane, like I said, i'm sorry, I really care for her. Why don't we just tell her and not let her be involved?" Jak asked.

"Because if you tell her, then she will most likely tell the other's and blow our cover." Natsu said.

"Trust me, if I tell her, i'm sure she can even help." Jak said.

"I highly doubt that." Haru said, "Besides, what do you even see in her, she's just a spoiled brat that looks down on us faunus's."

"You're wrong! She has changed." Jak exclaimed.

"Trust me, people don't change that quick." Natsu said.

"Enough, we have got order's to confront Nobody tomorrow and if necessary, team RWBY too." Shane said. "Do I make myself clear, Jak."

Jak just glared at him for a while, until he said, "Yes."

"Alright, now here's the plan." Shane said as he started to explain what to do tomorrow.


	19. Calm Before the Storm

Friday, 8:39 am.

Ruby and Nobody were still asleep in his beds, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Nobody then slowly started to wake up. He looked to his right and saw Ruby sleeping peacefully in his arm, 'I wish we could stay like this forever...' Nobody thought to himself.

Ruby then started to open her eye's and saw that Nobody was awake, "Morning sweetie." Ruby said. She then sat up and realized that she was still naked. She then quickly tried to cover her breast in embarrassment.

Nobody then said, "Ruby, calm down, it's just you and me remember?" When he said this, Ruby slowly started to lower her arms. "So, did you enjoy last night?" Nobody asked.

"Yes, I did." Ruby replied with a smile. She then kissed Nobody and said, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Nobody said.

"Can you go to my room and try to get me some clothes for today?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, I'll be right back then." Nobody got up and put his clothes on with his hood on and left the room. He walked down the hall until he was in front of team RWBY's room. Nobody then thought, 'Better knock first to make sure that Blake and Yang aren't doing anything.' Nobody then knocked the door and heard no reply. He then opened the door and saw that the two were still asleep. 'Man, what did they do?' Nobody then went towards Ruby's bed and grabbed her suitcase and brought it back to his room. "Didn't know what you wanted to wear so I brought your luggage." Nobody said as he entered his room.

"Thanks." Ruby said as she got up and opened her suitcase. Nobody then started to stare at Ruby's excellent body.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are today?" Nobody asked.

"Not yet." Ruby said with a happy tone. Ruby looked through her stuff until she pulled out a pair of silver panties, which got Nobody's attention.

"Any reason you have that color of panties?" Nobody asked.

"Hehe, no reason." Ruby answered teasing him. She then slipped on the panties, put on a bra, and then she put on the rest of her clothes. "So what do you want to do today?" Ruby asked.

"I don't know, I was thinking about walking around town for a bit, just as long as i'm with you." Nobody said as he grabbed her hand. This caused Ruby to blush.

"Same here." Ruby said. The two then left his room and and started to head down the hall when they saw Yang and Blake. "Hey sis!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hey Rubes." Yang said as Blake and her walked towards the two. "Where were you yesterday?"

"Um...I was…" Ruby said as her face started to go red.

"She knew that you two wanted some alone time, so she came by my room and we hung out for a bit. Watched some videos, nothing much." Nobody said trying to hide the fact that she spent the night in his room.

"Oh, and then you came back in our room right?" Blake asked.

"Y-Yeah, I came back to our room and saw that you two were asleep so I decided to not wake you up." Ruby said thinking quickly.

"Oh, well thanks." Yang said, "So what were you guys planning on doing today?"

"We were just gonna walk around for a bit, nothing much." Nobody said.

"Also, any idea where Weiss went?" Blake asked.

"Well I got a text from her yesterday and she said she was hanging out with Jak for the day, other than that, I don't know." Nobody said. "I'm sure she's fine though. What about you two? What are you guys going to do?"

"Well, we were going to try and catch another movie." Yang said.

"Alright, well we'll see you around then." Ruby said as the they started to walk away head to the front door of the hotel. Nobody and Ruby then walked along the sidewalk for a while, Ruby was a little bit behind Nobody. All of a sudden, someone pulled Ruby into an alley and covered her mouth before she could say anything. She looked at the guy and realized who it was.

"Whatever you do, don't scream please." The guy said as he lowered his hand.

"Meta? Sown? What are you guys doing here?" Ruby asked the two.

"We're here to help you." Sown said, "You and Nobody are being followed by someone." Sown then pointed to a nearby building, Ruby then looked in the direction and saw a dark figure looking at Nobody.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked.

"We don't know, but there might be more than just him, Ozpin sent Kage, Sown, and I to watch over you guys and we saw that this guy has been following you since you guys got here." Meta said.

"Where's Kage, and what should we do then?" Ruby asked.

"Well to start off, when we're done talking, go back to Nobody and act like nothing has happened, we don't want Nobody chasing this guy off. Next, we want to try and surprise this guy, so what I want you to do, is at around 7:00 pm, we need you to tell Nobody that you need to do something, and then make your way to the forest nearby, hopefully, this will make the guy follow you and when he's far enough in the forest, we can surprise him and capture him. Kage is already in the forest trying to set up the trap." Sown said. "Don't bring your weapon though, if he see's it, he might not want to follow you."

Ruby took a few seconds to take in all that she was told, "Um, I think I got everything you said, go to the forest around 7." Ruby asked.

"That's right." Meta said. "Now hurry up, you might want to get back to Nobody before he realizes that you are missing, and don't tell him that we're here either."

"Got it." Ruby stated. She then left the two and made her way out of the alley.

Nobody then turned around and saw that Ruby was quite far behind him, "Hey, you ok?" Nobody asked.

"Oh, um, yeah, i'm fine, I just thought I saw a cute dog in the alley, but I guess I was wrong." Ruby lied.

"Alright, well catch up slow-poke." Nobody said teasing her. Nobody then noticed that there was something different about her attitude, "What's wrong Ruby?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just sad that this vacation is about to end." Ruby said.

"Yeah, same here, but i'm sure we can still have just as much fun back home." Nobody said as he held Ruby's hand.

Ruby just smiled as the two kept walking, until they ran into Weiss, "Weiss, where have you been?" Ruby asked.

"I was at Jak's place for the night…" Weiss stated. "I wanted to leave Yang and Blake alone yesterday so they could spend some time together."

"Well that was nice of you." Nobody said, "But you actually stayed the night at a guys place?"

Before Weiss could say anything, Ruby said, "Nobody, leave Weiss alone, she was trying to do something for my sister and in order to do that, she had to sleep in another room."

Nobody and Weiss didn't say anything after she said this, then Nobody said, "So where's Jak?"

"Well I woke up this morning and saw that he wasn't there, he left a message on my scroll that said he was going to hang out with his teammates this morning and that we would meet up later." Weiss said.

"Alright, well I hope you have a good day." Ruby said as they continued to walk around town.

"So any idea what you want to do now?" Nobody asked.

"Well let's just go to the beach and see if there might be anything interesting to do." Ruby suggested.

The two then made their way to the beach, when they made it to the sand, Nobody then started to take off his shoes, "Just like our first date." Nobody said. Ruby then did the same thing and started to walk along the beach. "I love you Ruby." Nobody said as he looked at her.

"I love you too Nobody." Ruby replied, the two then kissed. After they were done kissing, Ruby looked around and saw that there was a fair going on near the pier. "Oh, how about we go to the fair!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Hmm, that would be nice to do on our last day here." Nobody said. The two then walked towards the fair and saw an assortment of games and rides for them to do. "What do you want to do first?"

"How about we look at some of the rides we can do." Ruby said as the two looked around and saw a go-kart track nearby. When they made it in line, they saw a familiar face, "Michael?" Ruby asked.

Michael turned around and remembered the two, "Oh shit, hey guys!" Michael said.

"What are you doing here?" Nobody asked.

"Well, my wife and I were just wanting to hang out at the fair." Michael said as he motioned to a woman besides him, "Guy's , this is Lindsey, Lindsey, these are some of the guys I played paintball with a few days ago."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Lindsey said. After she spoke, Nobody and Ruby looked at each other for a few seconds, "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing." Ruby said. She then thought, 'Why does she sound familiar...'

A few seconds passed until the man running the go-karts motion the four to enter the area and choose their go-kart's. Nobody then said, "Don't crash this time!"

"Oh, you saw that video I take it." Michael said.

"Yeah, and honestly, I think we can beat you." Ruby said.

"Keep talking asshole, we'll see who's laughing when I take first place." Michael said.

A man then came out onto the track with a flag raised in the air, everyone got ready for the race, he then waved the flag and the four raced off. After a few laps later, Nobody was able to take first with Michael in second. "It was nice racing with you." Nobody said as he extended his hand to shake his.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Michael said as he reached and shook Nobody's hand. "Anyway, Lindsey and I are going to go and ride some more rides, I guess we'll see you guys later."

"I hope so, it was nice meeting you Lindsey." Ruby said. Michael and Lindsey waved at the two leaving them alone looking around to see what to do next. The two then saw a ferris wheel, "How about this?" Ruby asked.

"Sure." Nobody said as they walked to the ferris wheel. The two were then sat carriage together, then the wheel started to spin, raising the two into the air until they made it to the top, which is when the ride stopped. "It's so beautiful up here, just like you." Nobody said.

"Th-thank you…" Ruby said. Ruby looked at the time and noticed that it was 6:30. "Hey, Nobody, I think we should start to head back to the hotel."

"Are you sure? It's still a little early." Nobody asked.

"Yeah, i'm sure, besides, I have something I want to show you." Ruby said.

"Alright, if you say so." Nobody said. Then the ride started up again and started to spin again. They got off the ride and then started to head back to the hotel.

"Hey, Nobody," Ruby said, "I just remembered I had to do something real quick, I'll meet you back at the hotel."

Nobody was confused for a few seconds, but decided to shrug it off, "Alright sweetie, i'll see you back at the hotel."

Ruby waved bye to Nobody as she started to walk away. She then looked over her shoulder and saw that the mysterious person was indeed following her. She then made her way to the forest. She walked for a while and finally saw Meta and Sown. "Meta, Sown, I did what you said and he is right behind me." So looked behind her and saw that the man was not there. "But...he was…"

"Well, at least that take's care of one problem." Sown said.

"What do you mean? The guy is still out there, weren't you guys suppose to catch him?" Ruby asked.

"Well," Meta said, "Here's the thing…" Meta then pulled a knife out of his coat. "We were sent here for a reason, but it wasn't to keep an eye on you…"

Ruby then took a step back, "What do you mean?"

Sown then encased his hand in ice to make three sharp ice claws, "You see, we have been working with someone that you might know, and they don't want you alive anymore." Sown and Meta started to walk closer to Ruby.

Ruby tried to walk backwards, but couldn't, her feet were frozen to the ground, "What do you mean?"

"Don't take it personally, we liked you, and you made Nobody very happy, but sadly, your time is up, and we need you to call Nobody." Meta said as he grabbed her arm.

"Why do you want me to call him." Ruby asked.

"Because we have been ordered to either persuade him, or to kill him as well." Sown said.

"What makes you think that I will call him then?" Ruby said with an angry tone.

"Trust me…" Meta said, he then held the knife to her throat, "He'll have to come." He then stabbed her right side which made her cry out in pain.

"Call him, or else he'll make it worse for you." Sown said.

"N-never!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Very well…" Meta said, he then stabbed her harder which made her scream as loud as she could.

**A/N**

just like the title of this chapter said, the calm before the storm.

Q&A Time!

Questions

Oblivion

Zach: Nobody, how do you fix a jet going 13960 miles per hour while on a nuclear self-destruct in give moments? -looks at a control panel-  
Alyssa: Jak, what's up?  
Jonathan: nobody, where are my duel scythes?

Answer

Nobody: Zach, easy, I don't, and Jonathan, don't ask me, my brother, Kage, like's scythes.

Jak: Alyssa, the ceiling, that's what's up.

As always, leave a review down below of what you think so far or a question for my OC's.

Until next time, Kibar out!


	20. A Fight Among Family

**A/N**

**Real quick, I just wanted to say thank you to all the people that hoped for the best for me and my family, I'm hoping that we are able to work things out, now back to the story.**

Nobody was at the entrance of the hotel until he heard something. 'What was that?' Nobody thought. He then looked in the direction and remember it was the same area Ruby was heading. 'It might be nothing...but I better go check.' Nobody then made his way to the forest and started to look around. He walked farther in until he saw Ruby on the ground bleeding from the side. He rushed to her side in a panic. "Ruby! What happened?!"

Ruby started to slowly open her eyes and saw Nobody, "N-nobody…" Ruby said weakly.

"What happened?!" Nobody exclaimed. Ruby then pointed behind him. He looked in the direction and saw his brother's, "Meta? Sown? What are you doing here?" Nobody asked.

"We're here on a mission, more or less." Meta said laughingly.

Nobody recognized his laugh, "What's going on?" Nobody said, he then stood up.

"Brother, we have found someone that can finally care for us." Sown said.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Nobody exclaimed.

"We were ordered to kill her and to talk to you." Meta said.

Nobody then pulled out his sword, "What are you talking about!" Nobody said.

"You really want to fight us?" Sown asked. Nobody said nothing.

"Suit yourself." Meta said. He then pulled out two chains while Sown formed a staff made out of ice. Nobody vanished and appeared behind Meta, he went to swing at him only for his coat to block the attack. "You're getting slow Nobody." Meta said as his coat grew spikes out of it, trying to hit Nobody. "I guess you forgot about my coat being made of metal."

Nobody was able to dodge the needles with ease. He then used his semblance and shot his electricity at Meta, only for Sown to use his ice to block it. Nobody then shot out his claw tips at Sown. He was able to deflect them with ease and charged him. Nobody quickly reeled in his claws and grabbed Sown's staff. Sown then used this opportunity to freeze Nobody's hand. "Don't you know that ice can freeze electricity?" Sown said.

Nobody then slammed his hand to the ground to get rid of the ice. "Don't you know i'm the fastest out of us?" Once he said this, he vanished. Sown slammed his staff into the ground, shattering it. The ice shards then started to evaporate into mist. Sown then concentrated around him. He then created an ice pillar to block Nobody's attack. "What the?!" Nobody said surprised.

"Even though I can't see you when you vanish, I can still sense you with my mist." Sown said, then an ice spike came out of the pillar to hit Nobody. He then leapt back to get away from the spike, only to bump into Meta.

"My turn!" Meta said, he then wrapped Nobody in his chains and then swung him around, hitting all of the nearby trees. He then released him and sent him flying into a bolder. Nobody laid there against the rock, hurt pretty badly. Before Meta and Sown could do anything else, someone arose from the ground.

"That's enough you two." The man said. The two then back away from the man.

"Kage!" Nobody exclaimed.

"Well done boys." A female voice said from behind them. Nobody looked into the direction where the voice came from.

"What are you doing here Cinder…" Kage asked the woman.

"Now now, is that anyway to talk to your mother?" Cinder said.

"M-mother?!" Nobody yelled.

"That's right Nobody, don't you remember me, or should I use the name I gave you." Cinder said.

Then a blast of aura hit everyone, Nobody was standing up, his coat was was now gold colored. "You're not my mother, she died in my heart the minute you LEFT!" Nobody then flash stepped, causing the area he was at to crumble to pieces. He charged at Cinder, his sword was just about to hit her, until he felt something grab his leg.

Meta had his chain wrapped around Nobody's leg, Meta then said, "Get over here!" and then he pulled his chain and sent Nobody flying in the other direction. Nobody vanished and appeared behind Meta. He barely had enough time to react and had his coat take most of the damage.

Sown then used his staff and hit the ground with it, ice started to freeze around Nobody, trying to trap him in ice. Nobody swung his sword and destroyed all of the ice. "Damn it, he's getting too strong." Sown said. He then got kicked in the face by Nobody, which sent him flying towards Meta and hit him too.

"Come on boys, you don't want to let your mother down now would you?" Cinder asked the two. Meta and Sown looked at each other for a few seconds and nodded their heads. The two stood there for a while until Nobody was near them and was about to attack them, before his sword could make contact, two more blasts of aura erupted from the two. Nobody shielded his eyes from the blast, when he looked up, he saw Meta and Sown completely different. Meta body was completely covered with liquid metal, the only openings were where his eyes were. Sown was completely encased in ice and formed a humanoid creature. (Think of the ice titan from hercules, but about 7 feet tall.) After the dust cleared, Nobody charged at the two, he was able to slice off one of Sown's arms, the arm then crashed into the ground, shattering into millions of pieces. Nobody looked back at his successful attack, only to see that he did not react at all to it, Sown then turned around to face Nobody and his arm started to grow back.

'This is not going to be good.' Nobody thought, he then felt a pain in his chest, 'Crap, I can't keep this form up forever...' Meta noticed that Nobody was in pain and took this chance to attack him. His arm took the shape of a sword and swung at him. Nobody was able to dodge the attack from Meta. 'Ok, think, when Meta is like this, he weighs more, so he's slower than normal. Sown, seems like I can't do much damage to him cause he'll just regenerate the damage he takes.' Nobody then used his electricity and fired it at Sown, hoping that it would do something to him. Sown raised his hand up and a giant wall of ice was able to block the lightning before it could hit him. 'Just as I thought, he can take physical damage, but not element damage, otherwise he would have just taken that attack without blocking it.' Nobody thought. Meta then charged him and began swinging crazy. 'Seems like he doesn't have a set fighting style in this form, just swing and hope he hits.' Meta then swung his arm in a downward motion, only for Nobody to dodge it and vanish. He then appeared behind him and swung for his neck, only for it to be stopped by the liquid metal around it.

"Hmm, looks like he is better than I thought." Cinder said to Kage.

"You don't want to underestimate him." Kage said. The two then continued to watch the fight.

Nobody was able to block and dodge most of the attacks that the two were doing. Sown then slammed his hand into the ground, Nobody looked around and saw that ice was starting to form around his feet. He quickly jumped into the air and then a giant ice spike arose from the ground. 'That was too close.' Nobody thought. Meta then had some of the liquid metal separate from him and split into 15 pieces. The orbs then took the form of needles, he then sent the needles flying towards Nobody in the air. Nobody didn't have time to react so he tried to dodge as much as he could until he got hit with a couple, one hit his left shoulder, one on his side, and one in the knee. Nobody came crashing down, he tried to remove the spike, but it was too painful to even move. His coat then started to turn back to it's silver color. 'Damn it, not now!'

Sown and Meta started to walk towards him. Meta extended his arm out, then a blade formed and was held in front of Nobody. Sown formed a fist in his hand and raised it behind him to finish off Nobody. Before the two could finish him off, Cinder said, "Wait." The two then looked at her, "Before you kill him, kill the girl first. I want him to watch as his last light is taken away from him before he dies." The two looked at each other and nodded.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Nobody screamed.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Cinder asked. Sown and Meta started to walk towards where Ruby was at.

Time then stopped for Nobody, he was alone, by himself, in his mind. "I can't let them kill her. She means everything to me. But what can I do, about out of aura, my left arm is shot, and I can't even move." Nobody said to himself. "No, there has to be a way." Nobody's voice started to change. "I will not...LET THEM TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

Time returned to normal, Meta and Sown were standing in front Ruby, they were about ready to take her life. "It was nice knowing you." The two said at the same time.

All of a sudden, a blast of intense aura filled the area. The shockwave was so strong that it made Sown and Meta lose their balance. "What was that?" Cinder asked.

"Oh no…" Kage said. He looked in the spot where Nobody was. He saw that Nobody was standing up, actually, it looked like he was levitating off of the ground. He then pulled out all of the spike that penetrated him. Then a black aura surrounded Nobody, encasing him in a cocoon. A few seconds pass and then the aura shatters, Nobody's coat, claws, pants, everything was pitch black. He then slowly lowered to the ground, when he did, he grabbed his hood and ripped it off, to show that his hair was completely black, and that there were weird trace marks around his eyes. Nobody then opened his eyes to show that they were blood red.

Meta and Sown looked at each other and then charged at him. Meta formed a blade and swung it at Nobody. Nobody raised his hand in the air to not only block the blade, but to shatter it in the process. Meta could not believe what just happened, he looked at Nobody only for him to be gone. Then Meta was met with Nobody's palm in his face and then slammed to the ground. Nobody then started to run forwards, while dragging Meta in the ground, he then flung into into a bolder. Nobody looked on at where Meta was until he looked down and saw that his lower half was being frozen. Nobody looked towards Sown. Sown raised his arm and then eight ice pillar formed around Nobody, he just looked around at the ice pillars. Sown then lowered his arm and then spikes came out of the pillars and pierced Nobody. Sown thought that he won, then a blast of black electricity surged out of Nobody's body, which shattered the surrounding ice. Nobody then shot a bolt of black lightning at Sown's lower body, which was able to cut him in half and fall to the ground.

Nobody just looked on at Sown until he raised his hand and caught a chain. He looked behind him and saw that Meta was at the other end trying to pull him closer, but failing. Nobody then did a quick jerk on the chain and pulled Meta closer. When Meta was a few feet away from Nobody, he grabbed his sword, vanished, and appeared a few feet behind Meta, letting go of his sword. Meta's suit then started to fall apart into pieces and left cuts all over his body. "I-Impossible…" Meta said as he hit the ground.

Nobody turned around and saw that Sown was just now getting up from his last attack. Nobody focused his electricity into his right hand, he then charged at him, his right hand in Sown's chest, he then continued charging forward and was able to pull out Sown's actual body from the ice titan body. Sown then looked at Nobody, "H-How are you this strong?!" Nobody then threw Sown into a tree.

Nobody then turned around and face Cinder and Kage. Nobody charged at Kage with his sword drawn. Kage then formed a scythe out of darkness and blocked his attack. Nobody then shot his electricity at him only to be blocked by a wall of darkness. Spikes then came out of the wall and came after Nobody, he was able to dodge them, but the spikes then moved into the direction that Nobody was going. Kage then used the surrounding shadows and darkness to form a big mass that started to take on a shape of a T-rex. (The same creature that he fought in chapter 7.) The creature then ran at Nobody head on. Nobody raised his sword and and swung it horizontally, the creature then got split in half. Kage just looked at Nobody, "This is going to be a problem." Kage said. He then made his scythe take on a form of a pistol and started to shoot at Nobody. Nobody was able to deflect the bullets with his sword. Nobody then vanished. "Nobody…don't you think that trick is getting old?" Kage said, he then did a 180 and started to shoot, only to see nothing. 'What? When he vanishes, he always goes for the opponents back...unless.' Kage thought when he turned around again and saw Nobody in front of him. Nobody swung his sword at him, but Kage was able to block the sword with his forearm. "You may be fast, but i'm just as fast." Kage said as he vanished. Nobody looked around to see if he can find him. "Too slow." Kage said as he appeared behind him and put his hand on Nobody's head. Darkness started to surge out of Kage's hand and then cover Nobody's head. 'This will buy me a few minutes.' Kage thought as Nobody's body hit the ground.

"What was that all about?" Cinder asked as she approached Kage.

"Something I did a long time ago that I know regret…" Kage said as he raised his scythe and held it at Nobody's neck. "Goodbye brother…" Before Kage could kill Nobody, a storm of bullets started to land around the three. Kage looked up in the trees, "We got company." Kage said as he prepared his scythe. Then a dark figure jumped up from the ground and then tried to swing it's sword at Kage. "Another shadow manipulator, interesting." Kage thought as he jumped back.

"Stand down now or else." The dark figure said. After he said this, three more people jumped from the trees next to the dark figure. A guy with brown hair and wolf ears, a man with blonde hair and wings, and a man with black hair with wings.

"So you're the person that has been following Nobody and them, tell me, what's your name?" Kage asked.

The darkness around the man's face started to peel away to show his brown spiky hair, "Name's Shane, and meet team SHNJ!"


	21. The Reinforcement

Shane and his teammates were standing near Nobody, but facing Cinder and Kage, "We'll give you one chance to come with us, or else."

"Or else what?" Kage said as he formed his scythe.

Shane then went into the ground, leaving any trace of him gone, he then arouse behind Kage, "Or else we'll make you!" Shane said, but then he couldn't move. "What the?!"

Kage started to laugh, "You do realize that I can control darkness AND shadows." Then Shane went flying in the opposite direction of Kage and Cinder. "Mother, you take care of these faunus, I'll take care of this shadow."

Cinder started to walk towards the other three faunus, "So, which of you want's to die first?" Cinder asked.

The wolf faunus then pulled out his weapon, "Haru, Natsu, you guys cover me." He then charged at Cinder.

"Jak wait!" Natsu said.

"Idiot!" Haru said as he went after him.

CInder then started to shot her fire at Jak and Haru, but they were able to dodge them easily. Jak then flipped his weapon to where the blade was facing Cinder and started to swing at her. Cinder was able to backflip and cartwheel away from him to not get hit. Then Haru flew behind her and tried to slice at her with his claws. The two then charged at Cinder from opposite directions, but she jumped in the air at the last minute which caused Haru and Jak to collide with each other. When Cinder was in the air, Natsu was behind her and tried to slice at her with his blade. She did a quick frontflip in the air and kicked Natsu in the face which made him crash into the ground.

"What do we do guys?" Haru asked.

"I don't know, I never hit a girl in my life." Jak said.

"Yeah, I noticed, try harder." Natsu said as he picked up his weapon from the ground. The group then saw she was doing some hand motions. "What is she doing?" Then the ground started to glow. "Move!" Natsu yelled and was able to dodge her explosion from the ground.

Cinder then landed on the ground, "Is that the best you can do?" she asked.

"Damn it, if we get close, she just kicks our ass, if we're far away, she uses her magic." Haru said.

Natsu then said, "Then we have to make her come to us then."

"What do you mean?" Jak asked.

"I got an idea." Natsu said and the group started to talk about the plan.

'What's taking them?' Cinder thought, she then shot fire at the group, which was able to hit them and leave a giant cloud of dust and smoke. When the dust cleared, Jak and them were on the ground and looked like they were hurt badly. Cinder then started to walk towards the group. She then kicked Jak so that he was facing up, "Any last words wolf?" Cinder asked him.

"I can't believe it worked." Jak said, then were Haru and Natsu were started to fade.

"Illusions?!" Cinder said, she then looked behind her and saw that Haru and Natsu were inches away from her face and were able to hit her with their attack.

Jak then got up and dusted himself off, "I can't believe your illusion semblance worked Haru."

"That's what you get for doubting me." Haru said as he retracted his claws.

"Alright, that should take care of her for a bit, why don't we go and-" Natsu was then cut off when a giant fireball was sent towards the three.

"What the fuck?!" Haru exclaimed.

Cinder then got up and said, "I'm not that easy to defeat." She then summoned her dual blades.

"Damn it." Jak said. "We need to help Shane."

Kage was just throwing Shane around with ease, "You really expected to try to challenge someone that can control darkness, when you are made of it." Kage then flung Shane into a tree. "This has got to be the easiest fight I have done, of all time."

Shane then thought to himself, 'I really should have thought about this first.' He then tried to get away from Kage.

"How about this, I do want a little challenge, I won't control your body, but know this, you will not win." Kage said as he summoned his scythe.

"And why should I believe you?" Shane asked.

"Cause I never fought anyone like you before." Kage said.

Shane didn't know what to do, he then pulled out his twin swords from his back. "How about no darkness at all?"

"Oh, I like a challenge." Kage said as his scythe disappeared. The two then just looked at each other and started to slowly approach each other. Shane then charged at Kage and swung his sword, but Kage was able to block it with his gauntlet hand. Shane looked at Kage, "We are called the Tsume brothers for a reason." Kage then pushed the sword away and swiped his hand at Shane and was able to scratch his stomach with his claws. Kage looked at the wound that he caused but was a little surprised that instead of blood, it was just black mass.

Shane was able to get back out of his reach, 'Come on Shane, you can do this, I got range over him.' He then got a little bit farther away from Kage.

"What are you?"

"What?" Shane asked.

"I said, "What are you?" because you're not human, but something else." Kage said as he looked at the black sludge on his claws.

"That's none of your business!" Shane exclaimed and swung his sword at Kage from a distance. In the middle of his swing, a part of his blade broke off and started to head right for Kage at high speed.

Kage tilted his head left and was able to dodge the broken piece. "Hmm, a sword that can shoot out small parts of it's sword, but it also shortens the blade itself." Kage said as he examined the weapon. Shane then started to swing his sword more and fling more of the shrapnel at Kage, only for him to either dodge or block them with his hand. Shane's weapon was now down to the handle. "Now what will you do with no sword?" Kage asked.

Shane then reached around his back which had a case with little spikes poking out of them, he then inserted one of the spikes in the handle of his sword and pulled it out, with a fresh new blade. "Just get a new blade." Shane said as he charged at Kage. He swung his sword at Kage's head, but he ducked down and swung his legs around and tripped Shane. Kage stood up, looked at Shane, "Alright, I'm starting to get a little bored from playing with you, now it's time to say goodbye." Kage then summoned his scythe, he looked to where Cinder was and noticed that she was able to defeat the other three. "If it's any consolation prize, your teammates lasted longer than I thought they would against mother." He then raised his scythe, and stabbed him in the chest.

Shane started to laugh, "Like you said," his body then started to be surrounded by shadows, "I'm not human." he then faded into the ground and started to get away.

"Clever bastard." Kage said as he put in scythe on his shoulder, he then walked towards Cinder and said, "Looks like this was an easy victory for us. Now, let's get my brothers and take care of Nobody." Cinder nodded and started to head for Nobody.

When they were a few feet away from them, their bodies started to feel heavy and then they were forced to the ground. "What is going on?" Cinder asked.

"You know." a voice said coming from in the forest. "Funny thing about gravity, it helps us stay on this planet, but too much of it can really hurt you."

Cinder face of confusion was replaced with a smirk recognizing the voice. "I remember you, the kid who used to have fire." she said.

"Oh right now all I got to say to you is one word, one very important word." the voice said, as a figure slowly appeared up in the sky, low enough so they could hear him but high enough for them to not recognise his features.

"And that is?" Kage asked, trying to pick himself up off the ground.

"Geronimo!" the figure in the sky began to fall to the ground, pulling out two swords in the process. He landed on one knee in front of Kage and Cinder, scowling at them.

"What are you? 12?" Kage asked as he tried to get up.

"19 actually, and ready to kick some ass" he said, slowly walking towards his two enemies on the floor, "So you recognise me Cinder, because I sure as hell recognise you?"

"I don't know, I killed so many people in my life that it's hard to remember their faces, but not yours." Cinder said as she was moving her hand.

"You killed my team, showing no mercy, no regret, and I'm gonna do the exact same to you" Jok said putting one of his swords to her throat.

The ground then started to glow underneath Jok's feet, he looked down but was too late when the explosion caught Jok. "Should have killed you when I had the chance." Cinder said as she was able to get up.

"Mind telling me what that was all about?" kage said as he grabbed his weapon.

"Just a brat and his team that I killed, the usual." Cinder said.

"Looks like he wasn't all that tough." Kage said looking at the spot Jok was last.

"Bonzai!" Jok shouted running past the two, slicing them both with his swords. Jok looked behind him to see if he killed them, only to see that the two were protected by darkness that surrounded them. "That's just cheating, god my fire would be useful right now, gotta make do." He said as he turned his two swords into their shotgun forms as he opened fire on the two.

Cinder raised her hand and used her aura to block the gunshots while Kage used his scythe and spun it in a circular motion to deflect the bullets. "If that's the best you got kid, you might as well give up." Kage said as he changed his scythe started to take the form of a gun.

"Oh if you call me a kid one more time" Jok said as both of them began opening fire on each other, each bullet hitting another.

Kage then raised his hand and entered a dark corridor that closed on itself. Cinder then started to shot her fire at Jok, "Oh come on, what happened to your fire?" Cinder asked trying to provoke him.

Jok turned his weapons back into their sword and ran at Cinder, "I'm gonna kill you!" he shouted as he sliced at Cinder.

Cinder did a cartwheel to her right, and in her place, Kage appeared and swung a black sword at Jok, which did land, but not deadly. "Give up kid, you're no match for us." Kage said as he kicked him in the stomach. Jok recovered quickly, switching his swords to shotguns as he tried to punch and shoot at Kage at the same time. Kage reacted quickly dodging each attack and reacting with a punch to Jok's stomach. "You got guts, but you're out of your league." Kage then threw the boy onto the ground.

"I'm just getting started" Jok said with a bit of arrogance as he put his guns away and began to attack Kage.

Kage brushed off the kick, "Is there a breeze in here?" he then formed a spike and then shot it towards Jok. Jok jumped into the air and clicked his fingers causing the spike to crash to the floor. He then raised his hands into the air, the spike that was on the ground then shot upwards at Jok and was able to pierce his arm.

'Out of the 3 years without me being an elemental it wouldn't be more useful than now.' Jok thought as he pulled out his weapons and was able to cut the spike to break off and pull it out.

Kage then vanished and appeared behind him, "Too slow." Then two gashed wounds appeared on Jok's chest. Jok then crashed to the ground. Kage then walked towards Jok and said, "Like I said before kid, you're out of your league." He then raised his scythe and was about to hit Jok when Jok reacted faster and swung his sword and cut at Kage's neck.

Kage didn't even flinch, then his body started to wither away, until the dark mass started to hit the floor, "You really think you could hurt me that easily?" Kage voice echoed through the forest.

"Come out and face me coward!" Jok shouted, surveying the forest for any movement.

"As much as I would love to finish you off, my family has to go now, and besides, you have my brother, Nobody, to deal with." Kage said.

"Oh no you don't!" Jok shouted as he jumped into the tree he heard the voice come from, "Damn it" Jok said stabbing his swords into the tree and falling to his knees just balancing, "I promise Sally, Alex, Xavier I'll kill her, no matter what happens, I will."

Shane then came out of the forest and approached Jok, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Shane asked.

Jok grabbed his swords and put them on his back as he jumped down, "Who's asking?" he asked turning to look at Shane.

Shane then raised his hand, it started to turn black and then changed into a blade that he held at Jok's neck, "Don't get an attitude with me, if anything, I should be pissed at you, my team lost our target because of you." Shane said

Jok grabbed the blade ignoring the pain and lowered it down from his neck, "Don't threaten me, next time you need to avenge your team, tell me." Jok said pushing Shane. Jok then felt a barrel of a gun pressed against his head. "And you are?" Jok said.

"Jak." He then pulled his other tonfa and held his blade at him, "And don't start anything, we already had enough done to us today, besides, we need to help Ruby and Nobody."

"Put the tonfa down before it ends up on that tree right over there." Jok said pointing to a nearby tree.

Jak holstered his weapon, "We have no business with you, even though you made us lose our target, but like I said, we need to help Ruby and Nobody."

"Look, you have your targets, I have mine, why should I help you instead of going and killing Cinder? It better be a good reason because I have lost too much for someone to waste my time." Jok said, walking up to Jak.

"Honestly," Haru said as he landed near them, "We really don't care about your target, least you could do is help us out you piece of shit."

Jok eyes shot open as he glared at Haru, "What did you say?" Jok asked with eyes full of rage.

Haru, standing a few meters away from Jok said, "Like I said, we don't care, you could at least help us or-" Haru was cut off when Natsu jumped in.

"Haru, calm down, we all have somewhat of a common enemy. If you help us, we can try and help you." Natsu said.

"I don't need your help but as long as that jackass keeps his mouth shut I could help just this once." Jok then stopped because he was in pain.

Natsu walked over to Jok and placed his hand on his shoulder, then it started to glow. "I'm low on aura, but this is all I can do." Natsu said as he healed some of Jok's wounds.

Shane then walked up to them, "So, just help us get Ruby and Nobody back to the hospital, and then we can-" Before he could finish, the atmosphere grew dark. The group turned around and saw Nobody standing there.

"Ok then, Nobody I presume." Jok said slowly stepping forward as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hold on asshole!" Haru said, "We can't hurt him!"

Jok then pulled out his smaller sword and threw it past Haru just skimming his cheek, "I told you to keep your mouth shut." Jok said as he flipped back, grabbed his sword and ran at Nobody.

"Wait!" Shane yelled, but Jok just ignored him and swung his sword at Nobody's neck and landed the attack, but the blade did not even phase him, it didn't even cut the coat.

Jok's eyes widen as Nobody grabbed him by the throat and threw him back, "Oh he is so getting stabbed." Jok said flipping back up and grabbing his other sword.

"Jok, we need to work together on this, but we can't hurt him, well, at least we can't kill him cause he's one of us." Shane said as he had his body covered in darkness.

"One of you and yet you have to fight him, your morals are fucked up." Jok said cracking his neck and spinning one of his swords above his head.

"No dipshit," Haru said, "Kage, the asshole you lost against, did something to him, but now we have to try and help him."

"Lost? He pussied out jackass." Jok replied, getting ready to charge again. He charged at Nobody but just got sent flying back towards the others again.

"Wanna work together now?" Natsu asked.

"Ok then." Jok said, getting flashbacks of Sally healing her team like Natsu did to him.

Nobody just looked at them, he then charged at the group, he slashed his claws towards Jak and Jok, but they were able to dodge it, while Natsu and Haru were able to counter-attack and push him back a bit. "Nobody! You gotta wake up, we're on your side!" Shane yelled but failed to reach him

Nobody then drew out his sword and started to swing at everyone, until it was blocked by Jok's sword, "Nobody, stop this before you lose your friends, it hurts more than you can imagine." Jok said before he was pushed back slightly.

Nobody couldn't understand what they were saying, he then jumped into the air and lowered his hand, then he shot black electricity all around the group. Haru and Natsu were able to fly out of reach, Shane went into the ground in shadow form, Jak was able to dodge the electricity, and Jok was barely able to dodge a few of the lightning bolts. Nobody then slammed to the ground and made a wave of electricity that surrounded the entire area, which was able to hit Jak and Jok. He then approached Jok and just looked at him.

Jok tried to get up not noticing Nobody's staring, but he was too battered so he fell back to the floor. Nobody then picked him up by the throat and held his sword at his stomach. Before he could finish him, he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Nobody stop!"

Nobody turned around and saw Ruby a few feet away from him. He dropped Jok and started to walk towards Ruby. Nobody stopped when he was about an inch away from her. He just stood and stared at her for a few moments, he then raised his hand and touched her cheek, "Ru...by…" Nobody muttered out.

Jok looked up and saw that Nobody was near a girl in a red hood, he got up and slashed Nobody in the back. Nobody then pushed Ruby down and swung his sword at Jok, nearly cutting his arm off. "Nobody!" Ruby yelled out as she ran towards Nobody. He then turned around and held his sword to her face. "Nobody, please listen!" Ruby yelled out. Nobody then started to lower his sword and just stared at her. She then started to get closer to her.

"Get away from him! He has lost it!" Jok exclaimed.

Nobody turned around and swung his sword near Jok, but missed. He was started to grab his head from what looked like pain. The electricity around him started to change color. "Nobody, please, listen, I know you love me, and I know you would never hurt me." Ruby said as she got closer to Nobody. Nobody tried to push her away, but he was in too much pain. "Nobody…" She then hugged and kissed him, "I love you." After she said this, Nobody then fell to the ground, his hair started to return to silver and so did his coat.

Jok got up and ran to Nobody checking his pulse, "He's fine, just worn out, might need some healing though, don't worry." Jok said getting back up and turning to Ruby.

Ruby then ran to Nobody's side and hugged him, "Oh thank dust!" She started to cry, "Thank you." She said to Jok.

Jok smiled until he felt a few tears roll down his eye as flashbacks of Alex, Xavier and Sally popped into his head. He was then met with a roundhouse kick to the face and sent flying to a nearby tree. "What the hell?!" Jok said.

Haru then walked towards Jok, "That's for being an ass." Haru said as he held a hand out to help Jok up. He then pulled him up and said, "But you did good."

Jok's eyes widened as he looked at the others, that's when he lost it, he fell to his knees as tears ran down his face. Floods of memories of his Team and him fighting, talking and hanging out. He missed them more than anyone in the world.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked.

Jok regained his composure, trying to stop the tears. "My team, Team JAXS, Alex, Xavier, Sally and me, we fought so well together until we were sent on a mission, Cinder was there, she killed the others, I just made it out but i never forgave myself, I left Beacon and I've been hunting her down since, I won't rest until she has left the land of the living by my hand, no one else's." Jok said, his tone going from sadness to anger.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Ruby replied.

"Aren't you Ruby Rose? I remember hearing stories about you and your team, I'm impressed." Jok admitted.

"Thanks, I guess…" Ruby said, not sure what to say next.

"So, Jok, you were able to track Cinder here and that was why you intercepted." Shane said.

"Yep, it wasn't easy, she's good at covering her tracks but as you can tell, I found her." Jok said, leaning against a tree.

"Is there any information you know about her that we don't know about, except for the fact that she had kids." Shane said looking at Nobody.

"Well she had two lackies, other than the one I fought, Mercury and Emerald I think but I don't know where they are now. Other than that I've been too busy trying to find her to find out some info." Jok replied.

"I see, well, we will take it from here, if you still want to continue and chase after her, be my guest, but I can tell that it will not be an easy thing for you to do." Shane said as he helped up Ruby.

"It would be easy if I was still an elemental." Jok muttered under his breath.

"Alright, Natsu, try to heal Nobody as best as you can, Jak and Haru, you guys try to carry him until we make it to a hospital." Shane said, he then looked at Ruby, "And I do believe I have to explain a few things to you."

Jok slowly walked up to Nobody and put him over his shoulder, "I got this, it's the least I can do." He said, making sure Nobody would fall off his shoulder, he then looked at Ruby and gave her a quick wink. This caused Ruby to blush.

"She's mine asshole." Everyone then looked at Jok and Nobody and saw that Nobody was awake.

"Oh god!" Jok shouted as he dropped Nobody to the floor.

"Nobody!" Ruby exclaimed as she ran to him. "Why did you drop him?!"

"It was a reaction, sorry!" Jok said, kneeling down and going to help Nobody up.

"Nobody, are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"...ouch…" Nobody said as Ruby and Jok helped him up. "Who's this guy?"

"Sorry dude, you scared the shit out of me." Jok said "I'm Jok, hunter of grimm and Cinder."

After Jok said this, "Wait a minute! Where's Cinder, and Kage and-" Nobody stopped as he grabbed his side in pain.

"Don't move, your hurt, Natsu if there was any time to heal him it's now." Jok said standing up and crossing his arms.

"First off Jok," Shane said, "You don't tell him what to do." He then looked at Natsu, "Natsu heal him."

"And second off?" Jok asked, scowling at Shane.

Then a sword was held at Jok's neck, "Second, don't talk to my best friend like that." Nobody said as he held up his sword weakly.

Jok pulled out his own sword and put it against Nobody's, "Remember when I said you scare me? I lied."

Ruby then slapped Jok in the face, "How can you even try to hurt him when he is already weak. We need to get him to a hospital." Ruby yelled at Jok.

Jok held the place where he was slapped as he stared at Ruby, normally by now he would have a sword to her neck but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he knew she was right. Nobody then fell to his knees and started to cough up blood, he then passed out. "Not good, we need to get him to the hospital NOW!" Shane yelled as he his body was covered in darkness and picked up Nobody and Ruby, "Hold on." He then jumped high in the air and started to make their way back in town.

"We'll meet you at the hospital." Natsu said as Haru and him flew into the sky.

Jak and Jok were just left in the forest for a few seconds, "Is it odd that our names are almost the same?" Jak asked.

Jok clicked his fingers decreasing both his and Jak's gravity, "Nope, It'll be a pain in the ass though." Jok said as he jumped into the air and began to use his weapons in their shotgun forms to move forward.

Shane was able to get Nobody and Ruby to the hospital in a few minutes, he ran through the ER when a nurse confronted Nobody, "Please help him, he has lost a lot of blood and needs medical attention." Shane said.

The nurses then took Nobody and put him on a stroll bed and started to push him away leaving Shane and Ruby their in the entrance. "So, what were you doing here in Haven?" Ruby asked.

**A/N**

Hello readers, how's it going, I'm doing fine.  
Thanks to Browniej126 for letting me use Jok in this chapter, check out his story, "Team JAXS" tell him I sent you.  
Also, since you guys know that Kage is a bad guy, I have a question for you guys, it probably won't happen any time soon until we find out more about this character, but what do you guys think of KagexNeo? I was talking to a friend about it and I like the idea, but we don't know much about her, so tell me what you guys think below, and like I said, I won't act on it until we at least know more about her.

Until next time, Kibar out!


	22. The Truth and Healing

At the hospital

Shane and Ruby sat down in the ER room waiting for Nobody. Then Ruby asked, "So, what were you doing here in Haven?"

Shane sighed. "About a week ago, my team and I were sent on a mission to check out some White Fang activity about an hour away from here. When we were done with the mission, we were ready to head back to Beacon, until we got a message from Ozpin. He said that he wanted us to go to Haven and keep an eye on you guys cause he had a feeling that someone was following you guys as well." Shane then got up and got some water. "He wanted us to just watch you guys and try not to make contact with you if possible unless necessary, but Jak didn't quite understand that when he ran into Weiss…" He had an annoyed look on his face. "To be fair he didn't know what Kage and the rest of you guys looked like, only I did."

"So you were just trying to make sure we were alright?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, and from what just happened, we were not able to do a good job…" Shane said as he hung his head low.

Ruby then placed her hand on his shoulder, "There wasn't much that you could do, you were basically fighting the strongest team at Beacon."

"I know, I just wish we would have known that and we could have tried to call for backup or something." Shane said.

"I know, at least we were able to get out of there alive." Ruby said trying to comfort him. She then saw the gash on his stomach, but it wasn't bleeding red, but black. "Um...are you alright? You seem to be...bleeding?"

Shane looks down and sees the black blood, "Oh, that…" He covers it up and the cut is gone. "You see...i'm not exactly...human…"

Ruby had a bit of a surprised look on her face, "What do you mean, 'not human'?"

Before Shane could say anything, both Ruby and him see a doctor come out from a door heading towards them. "I'll tell you later." Shane then gets up. "So how is he doctor? Is he going to be alright?"

The doctor then said, "Yes, he is stabilized for now, he has lost a lot of blood, but he will be fine, he just needs to rest for a while."

"Is it ok if I can see him?" Ruby asked the doctor.

"Of course." The doctor said as he showed her the way.

"Are you going to come?" Ruby asked Shane.

"Not now, you should see him first, besides, I'm gonna wait for my teammates." Shane said as he sat back down.

Ruby nodded and started to walk with the doctor until they made it to the room Nobody was in. "He's in here, and please try not to wake him up." The doctor said.

"Thank you Doctor…" Ruby said asking for his name.

"Nigel, Dr. Nigel Burke." Nigel finished.

"Thank you Nigel." Ruby said as she walked into the room. She then sat in a chair next to the bed Nobody was resting in. She took Nobody's hand in hers as she looked over his sleeping body. She then thought, 'This is all my fault...I should have said something to him when I saw your brothers.' She began to feel tears fall from her eyes and land on her and Nobody's linked hands. "I'm so sorry Nobody…" She said as her voice started to tremble. "I was careless…" She then gripped his hand tighter. "You could have died because of me…" She then got up and got close to his face. "Nobody...I love you…" She then gently kisses him.

A nurse then came in and brought in a tray of food for Nobody, it was a slice of pizza, a cookie, and milk. Ruby looked at the tray of food and got up, she then grabbed the milk and left the room.

Jak and Jok were able to make it out of the forest and back into town. Jok then said, "Should we head to the hospital?"

"No, I think we should go and find Ruby's team and tell them what happened first before we head there." Jak said as he pulled out his scroll.

"What are you doing?" Jok asked

"I'm sending a message to Weiss to see if she knows where Yang and Blake are and to have the three of them meet us at the hospital as soon as possible." Jak said as he continued to type on his scroll and press send.

"Oh ok then, so whats Ruby's team like?" Jok asked putting his hands behind his head.

Jak sighed, "I'll tell you on the way to the hospital." The two then started to make their way to the hospital. "Well, there's Yang, Ruby's older sister, she's a party girl, but is no stranger to fighting Grimm. Then there's Blake, she's very quiet and is very skilled with stealth, and then," Jak had a smile on his face. "There's Weiss Schnee, people say she has a cold exterior and can be mean at times, but she is very nice once you get to know her." Jak then looked at Jok, "What about you, how was your team like?"

Jok smiled slightly, "Well there was Alex, a bit of a loner but he was a team player, never backed down from a fight and never left a man behind, then there was Xavier, a hacker, if it involved tech, he knew what it was and how to hack it. And finally Sally...my best friend, I kept her greatest secret even now after her death, she was so kind and gentle, so funny, so…" Jok said, struggling to finish.

Jak then asked, "Did you love her, cause I know how it feels to lose someone you loved…" Jak then started to remember things from his past.

"I think I did in a way, but she didn't back, her secret was in the way." Jok stated, looking down slightly.

"I'm so sorry." Jak said. Then the two made it to the hospital and found the rest of his team already waiting in the ER. "How's he doing?" Jak asked Shane.

"He's alright, the doctors say he just needs to rest." Shane said as he scooted over for Jak to sit down.

"Where's Ruby?" Jok asked.

"She's in Nobody's room, I wanted her to have her time with him before we came in." Shane said.

"Did anyone tell her teammates about this?" Natsu asked.

"I sent a message to Weiss to tell the others to meet me at the hospital." Jak replied.

"Well that's the first smart thing you did all night." Haru said in an annoyed tone.

"Shut up, now's not the time for being an asshole." Jok said, leaning against one of the walls.

"Easy there hot head, I really don't want to start anything here." Haru stated.

"Then keep your mouth shut." Jok exclaimed, glaring at Haru.

"Or what?" Haru said standing up.

Before Jok or Haru could do anything, Natsu held Haru back while Jak did the same thing with Jok. "Calm down you two." Shane said. "This is not the time or place to fight."

The two just glared at each other and sat back down. A few minutes later, the rest of Ruby's team showed up. Then Yang asked, "What happened, why did you ask us to come here, and why are these guys here?" She pointed to Natsu and Haru.

"Yang...something happened…" Jak said. "Please sit down, same with you two." He looked at Weiss and Blake.

"What's going on?" Weiss asked.

Jak then looked at Shane, he then got up. "I'm sure you guys remember me, my name's Shane, and I'm Nobody's best friend"

Right when he said that, the three then remember the date that Ruby and Nobody went on. "So you're the waiter that Ruby was talking about." Blake stated.

"Yes, but that's not important. My team and I was sent on a mission and we were ordered to keep an eye on you guys." Shane said. Shane then told them all that happened to them within the last few hours, about Kage, about Cinder, about everything. "And then I brought Ruby and Nobody here as soon as I could."

The team was silent for a bit, then Yang walked up and grabbed Shane's shirt and lifted him up, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?! WE COULD HAVE HELPED!" Yang yelled.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't tell you because we didn't want to blow our cover." Shane said, then he glared at Jak. "Especially since we almost did with Jak here."

"I said I was sorry!" Jak replied.

"Anyway, again, i'm sorry Yang, but we did the best that we could, and it wasn't good enough…" Shane said as Yang lowered him to the floor. "But for now, let's just wait here for a bit until we get the ok from Ruby that he's fine."

"...Ok…" Yang said as the rest of them decided to sit on the couch waiting patiently for Ruby to come back.

Jok looked over the group and sighed, "Um...guys I need to go." He said, getting up from his seat.

"Why?" Shane asked.

"Well...I'm kinda on the run from the White Fang and if they turn up here, I can't risk you lot getting hurt but thanks for the help I guess." Jok replied, walking up to the exit.

"Jok wait." Shane said, he then extended his hand. "Thanks for saving our ass back in the forest."

Jok turned and shook Shane's hand, "No worries, it's what my team would have done, if you ever need anything, I won't be far away." Jok said, letting go of Shane's hand and leaving.

"Hmm...I was starting to like the asshole as well." Haru said.

"I heard that!" Jok shouted from outside.

Nobody slowly opened his eyes, he then sat up straight. "Uh, my head…" Nobody grabbed the back of his head, he then looked around. "I guess i'm at the hospital…" He then looked around more and saw Ruby was asleep in a chair next to him and there was a tray of food between him and Ruby, it had a slice of pizza, a cookie that looked like someone had taken a small bite out of it. Nobody then thinks, 'Ruby...you sure do love cookies...' He then looks at the drink and notice that it's strawberry milk. 'Ruby...' He then got out of bed, slightly holding his side in pain, he then picked up Ruby bridal style without waking her and carried her back to the bed. He sat down and held Ruby in his arms. "Ruby...thank you." He then kisses her forehead.

Ruby flinched a little at this and woke up, she noticed that she was looking at Nobody and that she was not in the chair anymore. "N-Nobody!" She then hugged him tightly.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, sorry." Ruby said as she released her grip on Nobody. "What are you doing?! You need to be resting, and definitely not be carrying me!" She said as she got out of his arms and sat next to him on the bed.

"I just wanted to hold you." Nobody said as he held her hand. "Besides, I can stand any amount of pain, just to be with you."

"Still...I don't want you to get hurt any more right now." Ruby said. "Do you remember much?"

Nobody just looked at her for a bit and tried to think, "Little...I was trying to fight my brothers...and then they were heading towards you...and after that, I can't remember much." Nobody then grabbed his head. "What happened…"

Ruby didn't say anything at first, then she said, "You weren't you for a while...it seemed like someone, or something, took over your body. You were able to defeat Sown and Meta, and you were able to hold your own against Kage, but he ended up doing something that caused you to pass out or something. That's when Shane and his team came to rescue us."

"Did I...hurt them…" Nobody said, his head hung low.

"No badly, except for one guy." Ruby answered.

"Who?" Nobody asked.

"The new guy you saw, Jok." Ruby said.

Nobody then looked at Ruby, "The same guy that was hitting on you?" Ruby didn't say anything. "I see, well, i'm glad I didn't kill anyone...I guess."

Ruby then rested her head on his shoulder, "Well...so much for the last day of vacation…"

Nobody then wrapped his arm around her waist, "Yeah...but we still had a good time before today." Nobody then looked at Ruby and then they kissed. "Thank you for the strawberry milk."

Ruby then laughed a little, "I knew you would like it."

"Where are the others?" Nobody asked.

Ruby then said, "Sitting in the ER, Shane told me to come in here by myself for awhile, want me to go get them?"

"Actually, no, I just want to rest for a while" Nobody said as he laid back down on the bed.

"Oh, do you want me to leave then?" Ruby asked.

"No, it's fine, in fact." Nobody then patted on a spot on the bed next to him. "Could you please lay down with me for a while?"

Ruby thought for a bit and then said, "Sure, if you want me to." Ruby then laid down next to Nobody in the bed. "Nobody...what are we going to tell Ozpin?"

"...We just tell him what happened." Nobody said. He then wrapped one of his arms around Ruby.

"What about your brothers?" Ruby asked.

"...They are not my brothers...not anymore…" Nobody answered.

**A/N**

Hey guys, sorry for the delay, a lot of things has happened the last week, so I didn't have much time to write and such, anyway, here is the chapter.

Also, I realize that there are some cleaver names for pairings, even for OCxRuby pairings, so I was talking to a friend and just wanted to see what you thought a good name would be.

Nameless Flower

Unknown Rose

Lonely Gem

Nobody's Rose

Anyway, just wanted to see what you guys like or if you can think of something better for NobodyxRuby.

**Also, again, I was planning on making a one-shot Halloween story since Halloween is my favorite holiday, so I might not be able to post much for this story this month, but I will try to work on it. If you have any suggestions as to what the girls should go for Halloween, let me know as well. **

**Until next time, Kibar out!**


End file.
